Un mundo extraño Primer temporada
by Isaac C.B
Summary: Cuando un humano logra crear una máquina, capas de romper la barrera dimensional, dos mundos chocaran entre si, generando grandes problemas entre dos especies distintas Advertencia: Contienen material para adultos, lenguaje ofensivo y más. Apto para mayores de 16
1. Prologo

Hola gracias al que leen mi primer fanfic se los agradezco, y perdon si tiene fallo o horrores ortográficos, como verán este fic se tratara solo de my little pony, una sola persona quedara atrapada en ecuestria solo que el no sabe absoluta mente nada de la serie pues obvio no todos van a verlo... En fin comencemos!

Prologo

Tierra: ubicación costa rica/ san José, año 2018, 27 de marzo

Isaac: donde esta esa carajada!

Sonido de celular (riiiing riiiirnng)

Isaac: halo si que paso Luis

Luis: mae como has estado men como vas con el proyecto del portal?

Isaac: digamos que más o menos, no ve que perdí el plano, aún no se si eso va a servir o no.

Luis: mae tenga fe yo pienso que es posible que sirva digo un 50-50, ademas tu portal esta en nuestro laboratorio así que si algo sale mal todo se podrá controlar.

Isaac: si pero no es eso es que... piensa que pasaría si funciona o si traemos algo peligroso.

Luis mira mae tampoco se ponga a pensar de que vas a traer a Hitler, digo llevamos mas de 3 año ºon esto y ya lo dejas votado? otra cosa acuerda te que el plano esta en la tableta.

Isaac: si ya me di cuenta,si creo que estoy exagerando con eso voy a seguir, solo que vengas porque ya casi lo voy a probar.

Luis: OK voy volando llego en 5 min.

Isaac: vale chao.

Paréntesis ( el laboratorio mío y de Luis esta a 5 minutos de la casa de nosotros es un búnker abandonado solo que nosotros lo arreglamos)

Isaac: bueno probemos esto

Computadora: iniciando...50℅

Luis llega : hola mae ( saludo de puños )

Isaac: ya por fin llegas, ya lo active.

Computadora: 75%...

Luis: si ya vi bueno a nuestros lugares.

Computadora: 100%... Iniciando...cargando datos...cargando energia...

Isaac: vamos funciona.

Luis: ... falta poco

Computadora: 99%...cargando...abort...abort...abort...failury sistem.

Isaac: me puedo cagar en herodes enserio al pinche 99% falla todo :(

Luis: casi solo es de buscar la falla es todo, bueno me voy a mi chante.

Isaac: esta bien mae mandece que no viene nada.

Luis chao

(Luis sale)

Narrador omnisciente mode: on

Yo me voy a dormir, voy a la computadora y guardo los datos y apago la computadora.

Narrador off XD

Isaac: bueno ya quedó, ( me reviento en la cama) Zzzzzzzz

3 meses después de corregir errores.

Luis entra corriendo

Luis: mae viste las noticias, nos están buscando el O.I.J y el S.E.R.T, por crear esto supuestamente puede explotar todo el mundo si funciona.

Isaac: QUE NOOO nos tenemos que ir, pero si la encendemos talvez funciona otra vez?

Luis: dale a ver rápido...

Computadora:iniciando...completo,

Omnisciente on

El portal empieza a abrir, los packas rompen la puerta y empiezan a volar plomo a los sistemas,luis y yo nos cubrimos.

Computadora: sistema de seguridad dañado, advertencia!

Computadora:sobrecarga en el sistema...abort..abort

Computadora: failury dkcfddwrfis, error, error, abort failet ( chispero cabrón sale)

Coloquen aquí un sonido de alarma como la de un submarino.

Los policias dicen: salgan va explotar!

Isaac: Luis sal de las instalaciones

Luis: amigo no te voy a dejar.

( el portal se agranda más y empieza a adsorber aire como un tornado,sin el sistema de seguridad el portal no se cierra hasta que se agote 3min de tiempo propuesto o con el apagado manual en la computadora)

Computadora: reparando error...failed...failet...(aparece la típica pantalla azul de Windows)

Isaac: sueltamente Luis o nos iremos los dos a no se donde.

Luis noooo men no te voy a dejar.

Isaac: (saca una cuttler y corto el mecate en que me sujetaba)

Luis: no hijo de madre! ( sale corriendo por la poli que lo puede pescar, ademas de que no puede salvarme)

Protagonista con

El portal esta al 100%, se esta tragando el búnker, voy chocando con algunos objetos, y logro atrapar una mochila que era mía,estoy a unos 12m del portal y no resisto más al poder de atracción y me suelto y me chupa el vórtice.

Computadora: recovery sistem on,... abortando energia al proceso 1574-348.

Computadora sistema de sobrecarga activado

Apagando el proceso, modo seguro activado, energia emitida 200% de lo normal

Desviando energia del nucleo principal

El portal empiezo a debilitarse y comienza a perder potencia de su nucleo

Computadora: completo

Activando apagado de emergencia

Se observa como el nucleo principal pierde mucho más volumen hasta que se apaga totalmente

Altavoces: alerta,alerta, daños críticos en nucleo principal,activando proteccion del nucleo.

Afuera del lugar se puede ver llegando varias ambulancias, 2 carros de bomberos y varias patrullas de policia

A 500m del lugar del accidente:

Luis: ese animal como va a cortar la cuerda, si esta vivo donde este y cuando lo vea lo voy a re calibrar.

En algún lugar de beto va saber

(Una bola de cristal como la de terminator aparece con Isaac K-O )

Isaac: auchh mi cabeza donde estoy?

Continuara...

Yo se que es cortico pero solo es el prologo, voy a estar publicando mas o menos cada semana con un nuevo capítulo más extenso, si les gusto el prologo dejen sus comentarios o si tienen alguna pregunta o duda o una recomendación me escriben y yo les respondo :)

Diccionario tico:

Mae: es mas o menos a referirse a una persona de su confianza osea amigos.

Chante: la casa

Carajada: un objeto que se nos olvido el nombre.

Packa: los policias

Volar plomo: disparar con la pistola.

Bueno con esto se empieza una nueva historia los próximos capítulos van a ser mas largos o eso intentare, si tiene sugerencias no olviden comentarlas acepto criticas hasta casi sentencias de muerte XD pero no exageren :/

Pd: e estado corrigiendo algunas cosas que faltan del prólogo así que esta es la versión 2 de el, voy a estar revisando los capítulos para corregir algunos fallos o cosas que le faltaron. Sin mas que decir me despido


	2. Consecuencias

Hola gracias al que sigue esta historia solo para que sepan lo que esta en comillas va a ser el pensamiento y en paréntesis es la acción, voy a intentar hacer más extenso los capítulos para que no se aburran de lo poco que son, sin mas preámbulo, Comencemos!

Advertencia: contiene lenguaje vulgar a lo tico más vulgar osea XD, todo el fic esta escrito con palabras soez SI LO LEES QUE DAS ADVERTIDO.

Advertencia para la salud: puede provocar daños oculares o derrame cerebral por los horrores ortográficos, convulsiones, hasta taquicardia, no se recomienda leer con las siguientes lesiones: no leer si padece del corazón, asma o con problemas oculares.

Capítulo I : consecuencias.

Televisor: hola y gracias por ver tele noticias como vieron en los ti titulares el O.I.J. y el SERT desarticularon un laboratorio clandestino supuestamente querían construir un arma destructiva, ala hora del ingreso la maquina falla y los policias salen del lugar, hay una persona desaparecida y otra se le declara muerta pues al parecer el objeto se sobrecargo dañando la estructura dejando la comprometida, ahora se investiga la muerte de la persona y se busca a la persona desaparecida que huyo del lugar si usted la a visto llame al 800-800 O.I.J para una llamada totalmente privada.

(Se apaga el tele)

Luis: cabrón mae ahora soy de los mas buscados de C.R que dicha men

Rudy: hay mae ahora que Isaac entro al portal capas de que este en áfrica o en el latifundio.

Luis: si mae espero que este bien, bueno mae lo dejo porque no puedo estar afuera mucho o me llevan a la carcel

Rudy: okey mae cuidece porque aquí todos son unos kolbis

Luis: sale mae lo veo otro día yo voy a ver donde consigo una computadora tengo una idea para localizar a Isaac

EN ALGÚN LUGAR DEL FUCKING UNIVERSO XD

Isaac: auchh mi cabeza, donde mierdas estoy, en américa o en el amazonas?

Reviso mi mochila a ver que hay:

La tableta PC con cargador ( la llevo al colegio para jugar o para hacer proyectos)

Audífonos de orejeras ( importante la musica XD)

Teléfono tipo blue neo 4.4.2 con cargador medio bueno ( lo llevo porque hay escucho la musica o por si me llaman.)

Cuaderno de MATEM ( matemáticas para la enseñanza media)

Libro de mate de décimo nivel ( importante digamos)

El portafolios (hay van todo: tijeras, lapiceros,pilots,borrador,lapices,etc)

Pd: agregue mi bolso del colegio porque seria lo normal ademas de que soy estudiante

Y por ultimo un puñal o un cuchillo pequeño (los profes no saben que llevo eso :/ )

Saco mi telefono y llamo a Luis!

Operadora: Lo sentimos el numero que usted llamo se encuentra fuera del área de cobertura por favor llame mas tarde.

Isaac: mierda si claro cubre el 97% del país con cobertura y estoy en el 3% que no cubre.

Veo un camino del chorizo con tierra.

[Para abreviar solo voy a escribir i solo recuerden que es Isaac la i]

2 HORAS DESPUÉS!

i:donde putas esta un maldito pueblo cuando se ocupa puta herodes, puto árbol, puta piedra,puto sol de mierda que me da calor del chorizo,puto viento,puto todo (ese momento cuando quieres matar todo XD)

1 HORA MAS:

i:...

I: aaaa donde esta llevo caminando 4 malditas horas o eso creo!,solo falta que aparezca el chupa cabras y me viole.

3 HORAS MAS [1HORA PARA EL OCASO]

I: herodes es un cabrón , da fuck que es eso?

Corro a eso que no se que es

I: un puente colgante hermoso, osea no pueden poner un puente bayle!, en que gasta el gobierno la plata?

( Cruzo el puente cagando me del miedo porque hacia mucho ruido como apunto de romperse )

pd [esta ubicado donde twiligth va al castillo a dejar los elementos 1 día antes para informarlos, ella es princesa y no paso lo de ecuestria girls]

Llego al castillo

I:"que mierdas!,donde carajo estoy en roma o en francia en el palacio de versalles.[versalles es un palacio en francia donde se firmo el acta para el fin de la primera guerra mundial este se llamó el tratado de versalles]

Exploro un poquito el lugar y veo que puedo pasar la noche ahí.

I:"mmm aquí estaría bien pero es un poco inseguro tendré que hacer una especie de trinchera para que no me pase nada.

I: "veamos si ver desafío X2 sirve de algo"

Saco el puñal y salgo a cortar algunos troncos delgados y les doy forma de lanza, hago lo mismo por más de 1 hora

I:"esta empezando a anochecer mejor voy a subir es mejor arriba que abajo"

Subo todas las cosas y sigo con lo mismo, construyendo lanzas hasta que veo que ya casi no puedo ver.

I: "mmm como hago fuego?"

Reviso mis bolsillos hasta que veo que encuentro un encendedor y recuerdo que lo había tomado de la casa de Luis y no se lo regrese.

Enciendo una fogata y coloco las lanzas en forma de un muro

Cuando termino me acuesto y me voy a dormir

TIERRA: 1 DÍA DESPUÉS DEL ATENTADOS

los policías ya me declararon muerto y a Luis lo exoneraron por falta de pruebas, Luis fue al laboratorio a revisar algo.

Luis: bien que dicha que no se daño la computadora secundaria.

La enciende y revisa los datos

Buscando...encontrado datos dañados...buscando arreglo en la red un momento

Completo:

Falla del soporte de seguridad: dañado sistema de seguridad

Apagado de seguridad: desactivado manualmente 1 minuto después del fallo del soporte.

Sistema de protección: fallo en los puertos 3 y 4, sistemas desconectados a las 8am

Sistema eléctrico: 100% al encender, 115% al minuto de activarse,175% se activa el sistema anti sobrecarga

Sistema de anti sobrecarga: funciones normales

Sistema de datos: normales, puert daños graves, 2 y 4 parciales, 3 sin daños.

Temperatura del nucleo : sin registro

Hora de activación: 8:00am centro américa

Año 2018

Computadoras dañadas 5/6

1-2-3 perdida total

4-5 afectados por sobrecarga

5 sin daños

Lugar de trasporte: ∆~^°`||`™©¥|` °

Hora de llegada: sin datos

Estado vital del individuo tele transportado: 100%

Luis: bien esta, bien Isaac la cosa es como lo traigo de vuelta?, el dilema es donde esta, eso no lo traduce ni Google.

Copia la información y apaga la computadora y sale como si lo persiguiera el diablo.

EN EL LATIFUNDIO

Día 1: hoy pase la primer noche en no se donde tengo un refugio provisional en un castillo aunque no se si sea en alguna parte del mundo.

Fin de la bitácora

I: bien ahora voy a buscar algo para monchar.

I: " mm donde habrá algo, hay hay un wonejo sabrá rico?"

I "ñe que puedo hacer voy a comerme lo no soy el chef Gordon ransy para cocinarlo bien XD"

[Pd me di cuenta de que la fuente es 16 y no 14,( 7-7)]

Mato al conejo y lo limpio y subo para cocinarlo

Luego de esperar un rato quitó el conejo y veo algo raro, en una esquina donde hay una escalera afuera del castillo hay 5 caballos raros,digo raros porque son como pintados por crayones y otro que parece que lo vomitaron las acuarelas

Expliquemos bien lo que veo:

Veo un caballo blanco muy bien peinado y limpio ( no veo el sexo desde esta altura obvio no tengo ojos biónicos)

y la melena es como morada claro y tiene una estaca en la cabeza

Otra que es anaranjada con sombrero.

Otro caballo mutante rosado que brinca ( mi mente estrañoooo)con su cola y melena rosa.

Otro que es como el cielo,además vuela con unas alas y su melena es como un arcoiris veo que se parece a un pegaso como las creencias de los griegos.

Y la ultima otra pegaso color crema ( me recuerda a la vainilla) con melena rosado claro.

Ademas de que se acercaba una lagartija morado con verde. ( " y pienso que se parece a Randall de XD)ademas de que venia todo golpeado por su caminado.

Veo que los caballos mutantes vomitados por crayones se van con la lagartija morada.

I: " mmm voy a ver que mierda hay a ya abajo

Salgo del castillo y bajo las escaleras, que son más de mil y llego a donde hay un puto árbol piedra siendo enredado por enredaderas

I:" llego a un lugar y veo un árbol con mata palo que dicha "

Salgo de ese lugar porque ve vale tres hectáreas el árbol con el mata palo y subo a donde estaba antes y veo que llegan los caballos pero con otro más pero este era morado con alas y la estaca en la cabeza como la blanquita, ademas tiene una melena con una franja morada clara y otrac rosa y veo que bajan a donde esta el árbol con mata palo

Bajo a donde los caballos sin que me vean, capas de que me punzan con el cuerno

I: "carajo veo ahora un unicornio alado y dos pegasos, será que comi crack cocane?"

Escribo el nombre para no perderme, y sorry si fallo en algunas partes de la serie original.

Observó con atención lo que pasa a continuación

Twilight: el árbol esta muriendo chicas

Applejack: que hacemos twilight

Twilight ve el árbol, hay que darle los elementos

Todas: QUEEEE pero como controlamos a discord

Twilight: aunque no tengamos los elementos nosotras podemos sin ellos chicas

Todas: esta bien hay que devolverlos

Pausa: para no hacer largo esto voy a saltarme hasta cuando liberan a luna y celestia.

Prin.c: gracias chicas yo se que fue duro devolver los elementos

Las mane six: si princesa aunque no tengamos los elementos lucharemos por ecuestria.

I: " joputa el puto caballo de mierda hablo, mierdaaaaa! Donde putas estoyyyy, moriii o que mierda, esto no es de dios, picachu , goku ayuda me :( "

I" yo me voy a la verch, con el fucking caballo parlante y la princesas esas con sus cuernitos ya me dan meollo de que me vergen.

Salgo lento poco a poco hasta que me tropiezo con una puta piedra

Inserten(Sonido de golpe contra el suelo y con piedras pequeñas callendo)

Todos los caballos me vuelven a ver

Yo -...#puta vida

Mane six y princesas: atrapen a esa cosa

Me levanto como si no hubiese un mañana y salgo despichado

Mientras los caballos lanzan láser y 4 me persiguen por el aire

I:" mierdaaaaaa puto herodes "

Twilight: vamos chicas atrapen esa cosa puede ser peligroso

Rainbow dash: nadie supera a la mejor voladora de ecuestria, futura miembro de los wonderbolts...

Twilight: RAINBOW VE YA

rainbow: okey perdón

yo corriendo por todo el puto bosque sin ningún dato del lugar pero como la vida es cruel me paso lo siguiente

Llego al límite del bosque y veo un pueblo, adivinen que...

Poblacion putos caballos pintados con acuarelas por el señor de art attack

Diay como no tengo a donde ir corro como pendejo al pueblo,los caballos o ponys creo al ser enanos corren también como maricas a las casas, hasta que aparece una pony morada y otra blanca y una azul agua marino.

dice la morada:

Altooooo quedas detenido por proteccion a ecuestria te llevaremos a una carcel para ser interrogado

I:...

Inserten musica de los piratas del caribe

Los ponys o mane six me tienen rodeado, ademas de la blanca y la azul, recuerden que a mi me gusta la ciencia pues que creen, la tablet que tengo tiene una app que yo cree para transportarme y yo coloque una osea el receptor no la tablet, en el castillo que lo uso de refugio provisional, me tiro al suelo como indicio de que me rindo solo para que bajen la guardia y funciono, realice un un movimiento rápido abro el bolso saco la tablet y veo que las 3 unicornios aladas me dispararon y presiono la tablet en el icono del portal y los disparos impacta uno a la blanca, otro a la rosada, y a la amarilla.

Twilight: chicas están bien, perdón pero esa cosa desapareció de la nada, además no puedo sentir el tipo de magia que uso!

Princ.c llamare a unos guardias para que revisen la zona esa cosa tenemos que atraparla

Princ.L yo llamare a los shadowbolts para que en la noche patrullen ( se va)

Princ.c hasta luego twilight, tengo que seguir con mis deberes y tu también ademas con esa cosa rara que vimos tenemos más trabajo y hay que capturarla.

Twilight: si princesa aún que me gustaría saber que especie era porque se veía interesante.

Princ.c se rie y se tele transporta al castillo de canterlot.

Pinkie: chicas chicas vieron esa cosa rara fue superduper divertido perseguirlo por el bosque everfree,aunque no se quedo para la fiesta de bienvenida ( le tapan la boca) mmmm mm.

Aj: muy bien manzanita calmante un momento, no sabemos si esa cosa es peligrosa, ademas pudo transportarse a algún lugar sin que nadie lo detecte.

Rd: si pero nadie le gana a la mejor voladora de ecuestria, solo que ustedes me de tenían por lentas.

Rarity: lentas mira un pony tiene que ir presentable hasta en una persecución.

Fluttershy: talvez esa cosa no era mala, puede ser un animalito asustado o que este perdido

Twilight: aún así no podemos dejarlo que ande suelto, no sabemos si es peligroso o que ponga en peligro a ecuestria

LA DISCUSIÓN SIGUE POR UN RATO MÁS

EN EL CASTILLO ANTIGUO:BOSQUE EVERFREE

Se empieza a generar una bola de energia y aparezco ademas de que caigo y me doy un golpe fuerte en la cabeza

I: joputa mi hermosa cara auchh :(

I: malditos ponys ojala los viole un negro de 2 metros :( [no soy razista es solo comedia :) ]

I: revisare mi tablet

Bateria: 57% WiFi no, señal 0% , audio 60%

App: survivalcraft ( adoro el juego lo recomiendo esta para android, ios,Windows, Windows Iphone,etc) [pd no es propaganda XD]

La app para transportar se, Office y otras que no sirven para nada

I: (hablando solo) mae que haré me queda poca bateria,voy a ver el celular

Teléfono: señal 0%, bateria 32%, sonido 90%,

App: whapsap , y ya XD

I: va pa la picha el teléfono ni sirve la porquería.

Empieza a anochecer

Poniville

Aj: twilight crees que eso que perseguimos en el bosque everfree es peligroso?

Twilight: no se applejack lo que no entiendo es como uso magia sin poder detectarla, ningún pony tiene un poder para ocultar su magia o su residuo que deja al usar la.

Aj: pero recuerda que el no tenia cuerno, ademas de que saco algo de sus alforjas ( osea mi bolso ) fue esa cosa larga rectangular.

Twilight: ahora que lo dices eso tiene sentido, pero a donde se habrá ido?...

Aj: pues estuvo en el árbol de la armonía, puede que se halla ido por hay, porque mañana en la mañana no revisamos el castillos de las hermana reales.

Twilight: tienes razón mañana revisamos haya, dile a las demás yo voy a preparar para el viaje

Aj: OK nos vemos mañana

CANTERLOT: castillo

Princ. L: mmm de quien será esta puerta nueva en el mundo de los sueños? Voy a revisarla.

Luna intenta entrar pero algo lo evita un aura dorada rodea la puerta nueva, luna dispara hasta que rompe la cerradura,

PD( yo opino que todo se puede destruir por eso aún que este esa aura luna rompió la cerradura)

Princ. L : bien lo logre ahora de quien será el sueño ( entra al sueño

Mi sueño :

Localización: costa rica/río frio/ cerro cacho negro/río la gata

Me encuentro yo soñando en el río la gata en mi antiguo hogar, el paisaje es hermoso, imaginemos una cascada grande con un arcoiris por el rocío que cae, atardeciendo

I: valla jamas vi un sueño tan lúcido como este...esta bonito

Luna: (escondida en el matorral viendo me y recordando que yo era a quien perseguían en el bosque)

I: aaaa pinche sol aún en un sueño y quemas un putaso

Fuera del sueño: yo durmiendo a 7 centimetros de la fogata me giro y quedo en una sombra XD

Dentro del sueño : ya de noche

I: que bonita noche para ser un sueño, embobado por las estrellas, tan lejos y dan luz :3

Modo poético encendido XD

I: (veo la luna luna, no la alicornio,pd que cosa más rara ) una compañera para los aventurados de noche otros lo ven como algo malo, la luna es una amiga porque siempre va estar aunque uno no quiera :3 , da luz a la oscuridad, amiga de las sombras roba del sol su luz para gobernar la noche,su belleza es incalculable pues uno observa sus mas profundos misterios, ¿de donde vino la luna? Nadie lo sabe pues solo ella sabe su secreto, tan radiante como el sol pero tan delicada como una rosa pues mis ojos no se dañan al mirarte pues tu luz es mas hermosa que el sol.

Modo poesia fallido XD

Luna: ( esa cosa le gusta mis noches, o por celestiaaa, alguien le gusta mis noches, voy a ver mas, )

Luna se limpia una lagrima del ojo.

I: que pereza uno que puede hacer aquí?

I: mmmmm "procesando " imbécil esto es un sueño puedo hacer lo que se me de la gana

Aparece una bomba nuclear de 5 megatones

I: excelente siempre quise ver como una estalla.

Pd ( ustedes no les pasa eso, ver algo peligroso? )

(Vean el video YouTube: explosion nuclear)

Luna: " por celestia que es eso"

Luna se asusta al ver la devastación que causa eso y se preocupa un poco.

I: mm porque empiezo a ver borroso, mmm estoy regresando a la realidad

Realidad:

Me despierto y veo a mi alrededor algo perturbador, 6 ponis que me persiguieron, están AL FRENTE mío con caras de poco amigos, excepto la color crema claro paresia asustada porque se ocultaba detrás de su cola

Intento no hacer nada brusco pero paso, la moradora me dispara un rayo satánico y K.O (daño critico ) FATALITY

Pd: me salto esta parte al estar noqueado no puedo saber lo que dicen más o menos narro la historia como narrador omnisciente y testigo.

Alguna carcel o mazmorra de ecuestria

I: auchhh mi cabeza donde estoy, " joputa pony de mierda sacaste boletos para mi venganza

Aj: veo que ya despertaste

I: naaaa nada mas que duermo con los ojos abiertos... :(

Aj: jejeje no tienes que usar sarcasmo se que no te gusta estar encerrado.

I: mm claro ahora una pregunta donde mierdas estoy

Aj: te respondo solo si me contestas unas preguntas que te haré

I: dale mierda de un ves que el tiempo es oro :(

Aj: (nerviosa) jejeje si bueno de que especie eres.

I: soy de la raza humana "verga que raro eso ", ahora me toca donde putas estoy

Aj: eeee si bueno estas en la carcel de poniville, más exacto en el castillo de la princ. Twilight

I: excelente, me noquean, me secuestran y me encarcelan y no se porque, "chalé mae estoy en un mundo con régimen monárquico, excelente como los romanos" y cuantas princ. Tienen

Aj: bueno ahora solo 4, celestia tiene 3200 años, luna 2200 y twili solo 19 años

I: mmm " estooo esta mejor un país gobernado por ponis, una princ. con la edad de matusalen y la otra con la de tutankamon"

Aj: dime de que parte de ecuestria vienes

I: daaaa de ecuestria no creo, mejor aclaro algo, vengo de otro mundo, vivo en un país llamado costa rica, casi me arrestan por crear un portal interdimencional,

Twilight salvaje aparece kiiiaaaaa un ser de otro mundo capas de crear un portal sin magiaaa siiiiii por fiiiiin alguien de hablar de ciencia

Las otras ponis entran por el escándalo de twlight

I: ¿?

Aj: ( lo dice bajito) esto va para mal!

Recuerden que yo estoy encerrado en una reja, las mane six están afuera obvio XD

Pinki: holacomoestasesperoquenotemolestesauesitepreguntessitegustanlasfiestastucolorfavoritositegustanlospastelesolasfiestasoperoyadijeotrasvesfiestas.

I: " da fucking fack matenla, quemen la y tiren la al río" ( si si veo mucho mox pero que tiene) [pd no es más propaganda o cosas así XD]

Pinkie me observa con esa sonrisa como la del wason de batman, mierda más bien me empieza a perturbar hasta que aj se la lleva y las ponys se van excepto Twilight.

Twilight: entonces eres de otro mundo.

I: emmm sip?

Twilight: y como es grande, con tecnología mas avanzada, que tipos de ponis viven,quien mueve el sol y la luna y las nubes.

I: esteee que? ( me pasa eso no pongo atención a quien me habla y luego no se de que me hablarón) XD

Twilight se sonroja y dice perdón es que me emosione, revise tus alforjas y encontré unos libros un poco extraños, ya que no podía borrar la tinta del papel ( pd yo solo tengo 2 libros, el de matem y el de matematicas de 10° nivel )

I: aaaa mis libros de estudios los dos son de matemáticas, ademas no se llaman alforjas es bolso.

Twilight: OK, amo las matemáticas pero estos libros son muy complicados casi no les entiendo.

Me pasa el libro con su magia ( pd yo veo la magia como algo satánico XD)

I: es fácil mira este : (m-25)°- 25

I: Paso uno primero hay que aplicar la tercera formula notable

Twilight observa con ojos soñadores porque por fin encontro a alguien con quien compartir su sabiduría

I: luego se juntan los iguales y se restan y los que sobran se acómodan esta quedaría así m-650 es la respuesta

Twilight: vaya es increible y eso de matem que es?

I: matem es un curso de matemáticas de un nível más experimentado, matem significa matemáticas para la enseñanza media.

Bueno hay siguen hablando de cosas de matemáticas

Rd: creo que tenemos un cerebrito más en poniville

Todas: hay noooo

Rariry donde esta spike?

Advertencia material para mayores de 16 si siguen leyendo están bajo su responsabilidad. Quedan advertidos

Se puede ver a spike en el baño del castillo masturbandoce y cuando termina se ve una foto de rarity con un poco de semen XD.

Continuara...

Buenos hasta aquí el primer capítulo del fic si les gusto no se les olviden comentar, alguna consulta también, alguna queja igual.

Si quieren lemon o acciones o capítulos con clopfic me dicen y

veo como le hago XD,

También para que sepan los capítulos posteriores seran lanzados siempre los domingos, ya que solo puedo hacer o escribir en la noche por que en la mañana tengo colegio, y ademas de darme tiempo para hacer larga la historia, como esta que va a salir con 3800 palabras es un avance así que yo despidiendo me y los Leo cuando dejen comentarios.


	3. En el ojo del huracán

Hola gracias al que sigue esta historia, se los agradezco porque me gusta escribir este tipo de historias, ademas con cada nuevo capítulo se va mejorando, si notaron el prologo no coloque la descripción de Isaac así que la voy a agregar en este cap, así que sin mas preámbulo comencemos!

Isaac (definicion) mide 1m 75cm, soy flaco como si fuera un macarrón XD, pelo castaño oscuro, ojos color marrón intenso, anda con una camisa de nirvana, pantalón negro,una gorra y anteojos negros

Gustos: me gusta las papas, los helados,jugar survivalcraft, me gusta la biologia y ciencias y mi color favorito es el azul rey XD

Disgustos: odio el inglés por que no le entiendo, las vainicas y el chayote

Bueno con eso esta en el siguiente cap pongo la definicion de Luis para seguir con la historia

Capítulo II : en el ojo del huracán parte 2

Cap anterior: spike se ve puliendo la espada.

Actualidad

Twilight: entonces ustedes se matan entre si? (Horrorizada)

I: bueno no por gusto pero así empezó la primera guerra mundial.

Twilight: pero solo una, es lo bueno

I: buenoooo,falta la segunda, y la guerra fría

Twilight: dos más, tantas guerras han tenido ustedes no conocen la armonía?

Hay sigue el debate para no aburrirlos

lugar:Sugar rush corner

Entra rariry

Rarity: chicas no han notado que twilight se a distraído mucho con ese humano;( lo dicecon asco,( pd a mi me cae mal rarity por como trata a spike))

Rd: bueno no se,pero talvez un poco hemos ido a verla solo que están hablando cosas cientifiquescas y me aburro.

[Pd: no se escribir como hablan las personas que son del campo así que va normal]

Aj: bueno pastelito rarity tiene razón ella a estado ya 5 horas hablando, deberíamos hacer algo.

Spike: por mi que sigan hablando ya que así twilight me cuenta todo lo que están en los libros ( pobre spike XD)

Pinkie: oooo hablan de twilight y su nuevo amigo de otro mundo, todavía tengo que hacerle la fiesta de bienvenida pero hasta que salga de la carcel.

Todas: vamos a verla

Se pueden ver todas saliendo de sugar rush corner y dirigiendo se al castillo de la amistad

Twilight: entonces ese tal Hitler fue el culpable de la segunda guerra mundial, por creerse mejor que todos?

I: si ese era su pensamiento,pero otra cosa me van a dejar salir o me tendrán encerrado :3

Twilight: emmm no se eres peligroso.

I: yo no mato ni a una mosca " mmm que mentira ya mataste muchos zancudos y moscas ademas de grillos y sapos y por error un perro con un rifle"

Twilight: te libero, pero no intentes nada :/

I: si si si intentare no molestar, ademas ni me van a notar. "claro un humano de 1.70 metros pasa desapercibido con ponis de 1.30 metros, mierda me van a matar"

Twilight esta apuntó de abrir la puerta, hasta que entran las chicas.

Rd: chicaaaaass esa cosa controla a twilight, va abrir la puerta vamos.

Rd vuela y empuja a twilight supuestamente para salvarla, yo cojo la llave y abro la celda,salgo y las otras me rodean excepto pinkie y fluttershy porque no me ven como alguien malo, aj intenta arrastrarme con su lazo me pesca pero yo la corto con la cutter, se enoja un poco, rarity ñe solo observa ( pd: que va hacer ella solo le importa la moda o soy yo que no e visto los nuevos episodios?)

Rd se lanza volando rápido contra mi, apenas me la quito y le corte una pluma, ella se desequilibro un poco y e impacto contra aj y se noquearon.

Rarity: animal! salvaje,fiero. ( toma unas mesas con su magia y me las lanza)

I: oye deja de lanzarme mesas ( me da una en el pie)

Fluttershy: (ella habla bajito ) rarity no lo lastimes

Twilight: rarity deja eso ya, porque le lanzas objetos?

Rarity: pero el te tenia atrapado en su control mental.

I: claro control mental! Mierda ponte a pensar que crees que soy un unicornio para lanzar chispitas :(

Rariry: oye no solo lanzo chispitas degenerado

I:por que no vas y te buscan una ver( me interrumpe twilight)

Twligth: basta no se pelen por eso, no ven que así no se tratan los amigos

I:perdón pero ella no va ser mi amiga, ni la conozco

Rarity: ( me hace caras )

I: bueno ve voy al baño que lo ocupo (me largo)

Fluttershy: chicas no deben tratar lo asi,no ven que el perdió su hogar (pd fluttershy es interesante porque ella es tímida pero sabia y sabe escuchar)

Por el castillo

I: puta donde esta el baño.

Yo caminando y lo encontré.

I: bien que rico es echarse un kakaroto

[Pd: algo que no entiendo es como que los ponis nunca van al baño a hacer del 1 o 2.]

Cárcel castillo de la amistad

Se despierta rd y aj

Rd: donde esta ese humano! Cuando lo vea lo voy a quebrar, me humillo enfrente de todas.

Sale a buscarme

Aj: auchhh, eso no va para bien

Baño

Yo lavando me las manos y salgo, oigo un sonido ( piiiib,piiiib)

Pd: ese sonido es la tablet con bateria baja (14%)

I:" verga la tablet" corro a buscarla

Voy por los pasillos hasta que llego a una sala con sillas y una mesa, todo de cristal y veo mi tablet en la mesa y las demás cosas mi as.

Reviso la tablet y veo que intentaron ingresar 200 veces pero no entraron.

Quito la otra contraseña y coloco 3 ( pin, código, patrón)

La guardo y veo algo que no me gusto

A rd viniendo como atacada para arriar me, yo me agacho y ella pasa recto y choca contra un mueble

Llega twilight y las demás y la detienen

Rd: suelte me tengo que darle una paliza para que no este rajando

Llega princ. luna: hola twilight y chicas

Todas excepto yo: hola princ.l

Twilight: luna que haces aquí

Luna: vengo a llevarme al humano para interrogarlo con mi hermana ( me observa)

I: claro ahora son muy popular, llegue hace 1 día y ya me interrogan.

Luna: bueno es para ver si es peligroso, para ecuestria y sus súbditos.

I: bueno vamos de todos modos no tengo mucho que hacer. Chao chicas

Las otras excepto rarity: chao

Luna nos tele transporta a canterlot

I: verga esto marea un toque

Luna: son efectos al no ser unicornio o alicornio

I: bueno vamos a que me interroguen que me aburro

Nos vamos, al entrar estaba shinnigh armo esperando

S.a: hola tu debes ser el humano que debo interrogar

I:bueno pique le que no soy importar para esperar

S.a : eeee si bueno como llegaste a ecuestria

Pd: recuerden que ecuestria es un país no el mundo

I: por un portal que hice, exploto y yo cai adentro,luego llegue a este lugar tan raro

S.a: OK,que edad tienes

I: 17

Luna " mmm tiene 17 y yo 2200 años, pero no esta tan feo el humano,calmante luna olvida te de eso!"

S.a: sabes pelear?

I: muy poco

S.a: dime sabes usar magia?

I: que es eso? Se come?

S.a:lo tomare como un no

S.a: emm si eeee ultima pregunta tienes alguna arma o armas

I:solo una porque quieres probarla (lo dije de broma

S.a:(nervioso) no gracias eso es todo.

Entra celestial: bueno humano has probado no ser peligroso, pero no podemos dejarte andar en ecuestria así , crearía pánico por eso te transformaremos en un pony para evitar disturbios

I: QUEEE nooooo, no quiero ser pony, ademas tus ponis son miedosos :( (lo dije porque no me quería transformar en poni)

C: mis súbditos solo le temen a lo nuevo y tu eres algo nuevo (un poco mas irritada)

Luna: calmen se las emociones, Isaac tiene razón no podemos estar en lo mismo cuando algo nuevo pase, nuestros súbditos tiene que aprender a controlar el miedo ( lo dice calmada)

I: por fin alguien que me entiende, e estado solo por 1 día y ya me han atacado como bestia y ahora me quieren transformar en pony.

C: pero no podemos dejarte así, se asustaran mucho ( enojada un 20%)

I: ya dije no quiero ser un poni, caso cerrado

C: tu no tienes derecho a hablarme así :(

I: tu no tienes derecho a decidir por los demás

C: yo soy una princesa puedo decidir por todos

I: corrección tu no eres mi princesa y nunca lo seras.

Luna observa preocupada como van las cosas con su hermana y el humano

C: ya me tienes harto, mejor callate

I: huuuy si se enojo la princesita.

Celestia me dispara un rayo y me da en el bolsillo del bolso

I: putaaa pony de la mierda deja de volar disparos

C: cuida tu boca ( bien cabriada ya)

Luna: BASTAAAA (con la voz real de canterlot)

Luna: parecen perros y gatos, ya dejen de pelear por eso, llamare a las mane six a ver que opinan de convertirte en pony

I: (lo digo bajito) claro como las tienen compradas

C:" que significa lo que el dijo?"

I: dime donde hay un lugar para descansar, que ya tengo las pelotas llenas de hablar con celestial.

C: "muere te insecto "

Luna: ven te llevare al cuarto de invitados

I: gracias luna eres un amor

Luna " kiaaa me dijo amor"

[Pd: otra cosa que se me olvido mencionar, yo soy pendejo en las cosas del amor ( osea que no me doy cuenta, soy como phinias e Isabella) XD]

Luna y yo caminamos por el pasillo a el cuarto de invitados, ademas luna envio un mensaje a las chicas para que decidan

I: me cae mal a tu hermana

Luna: (suspira) a estado un poco estrezada pero, yo se que no quería pelar, pero tu eres muy conteston

I: soy contestón, pero creo que le caigo mal, yo siento cuando no le agrado a las personas.

Luna: " el lo siente mmmm"

Luna: no creo que tu le caigas mal, talvez solo se irrito un poco

I: claro un poco (sarcasmo)

Luna: bueno llegamos que descanses.

I: gracias cuida te

Luna se va y yo entro al cuarto, reviso el bolso y veo algo,

La tablet

I:Bateria 100% what? porque al 100?

Recordó que celestia me disparo un rayo pero nunca me dio, ya se la tablet se cargo con eso.

I: " entonces para cargar la tablet tengo que cabriar a celestia o darle un electro shock

Me pongo a jugar un rato survivalcraft en cruel, hasta que me mata un rinoceronte

I: nooooo putaaa rhino de donde a pareciste (7_7)

I:Bueno voy hacer la bitácora

Bitácora: día 2-3

Conocí a unos ponis el día de ayer, son la especie dominante,ahora estoy aprendiendo varias cosas,hay 4 tipos de ponis, unicornios,terrestres,pegados, y alicornios,el ultimo posiblemente se crea con la urgida de los otros 3 con una hembra, ahora voy a ver como viven los alicornios que son los mas interesantes.

Fin de la bitácora

Cierro la app de grabar y me acuesto a dormir a las 5pm

Afuera de mi cuarto

Van llegando las chicas al castillo de canterlot

Twilight: hola celestial

C:hola twilight, que bueno que llegaran, vengan pasen al comedor para hablar de algo.

Las chicas y celestia llegan al comedor

Twilight: celestia para que nos llamaste

C: bueno los llame para que decidan algo, si transformamos al humano en poni o lo dejamos así.

Twilight: ...

Aj: espera princesa quieres decir que nosotros decidiremos si el será normal o poni

C: si chicas se que es algo difícil de explicar,pero es por seguridad, solo que les preguntó a ustedes para ver que deciden.

Fluttershy: yo creo que hay que dejarlo así normal.

Pinkie: yo pienso lo mismo,si no tendría que cambiar la fiesta de bienvenida de humano a pony.

Rarity: por mi que lo cambien al humano rufián

Aj: rarity deja de decirle así, fue rainbow que empezó todo el problema

Rd: oye pensé que controlaba a twilight, yo solo la rescate

Hay sigue la discusión un rato más

Cuarto de luna

Luna: "que es lo que ciento en mi corazón cuando pienso en ese humano"

Luna: ooo nooo me enamore de un humano, no puede ser

Cuarto de huespedes

Yo escuchando musica: canción 'como si fuera mi ultimo día'

Continuara:

Bien hasta aquí este capítulo,se que es corto más de lo que dije, pero se me agotaron las ideas,sin mas que decir espero que les haya gustado el capítulo de hoy sin más chao :)


	4. ¿aliado o enemigo?

Hola y bienvenidos (as) a un nuevo capítulo así que sin más directo al grano XD

En este nuevo capítulo voy agregar talvez un nuevo enemigo y otros aliados que se unir a al equipo así que comencemos

Capítulo lll : ¿aliado o enemigo?

Al a otro día después de que celestia hablará con las chicas, que están más compradas, porque ella no puede resolver nada sola

Pd( digan me un ejemplo de algo que haga celestia sola, ella solo tira el sombrero a twilight para que ella lo resuelva, como lo de discord)

I: aaaa que rico es dormir, voy a desayunar

EN ALGÚN LUGAR DE ECUESTRIA

se logra observar un objeto metálico un poco mas grande que un F-18, se puede ver en el interior una computadora que se enciende

Computadora: objeto detectado: tablet PC #1

Buscando localización

Encontrada a 340km de distancia

Guardando datos...completo

Conectando con tablet PC

Completo: estado conectado

Regresando...

El objeto metálico empieza a encender unas turbinas y se alza en vuelo con dirección a la señal de la tablet

Canterlot: castillo/cuarto de huespedes

La tablet se enciende y aparece unas letras que dice

Imcoming objet #247

Estado:conectado

Distancia: 335km

Entro al cuarto después de desayunar y veo que la tablet esta encendida, y observo todo esos datos,

I: la concha de la lora,que puñetas se que se acerca

abro la tablet y quito la localización

A 330KM DE CANTERLOT

computadora: señal perdida

Computadora: dirigiendo se al ultimo contacto

En canterlot

I: no se que putas se acerca espero que no sea nada malo

Planeta tierra: 4 dias después del accidente

Luis: bien luego de mucho trabajo por fin puede traer todo el portal a mi lugar secreto, espero poder repararlo, veamos necesita varias cosas

Luis enciende la computadora

Computadora: fallo al cargar datos

Luis: esto me llevara varios meces ( lo dice mientras suspira)

Canterlot:ecuestria

Voy caminando por el castillo hasta que choco con un pony azul

B: ten más cuidado idiota

I: hay perdón, se te va arrancar un pedazo ( le contesto)

B: (me observa) que eres tu, deberías estar en la prisión, guardiaaaass ( grita)

Llegan varios guardias

G:que sucede principe bluebooth ( pd no se como se escribe ese nombre XD)

B:arresten a esta cosa y lleven lo a la carcel

G: (me ve y dice) lo siento no tengo autorizado arrestar al humano.

B: QUEEE, te dice que lo encierren , yo soy el futuro principe de ecuestria

I: pobre ecuestria (dije )

Los guardias intentaron aguantar la risa pero se rieron por mi comentario

B: como te atreves a tratar a alguien de la realeza así.

Intenta golpearme,pero falla y cae de cara o hocico no se cual de las dos

I: te gusta el piso? (Yo burlando me por el golpe que sus puesta mente me iba a dar)

B: ( se levanta y se limpia ya todo cabriado) guardia arreste esta cosa o si no estarán despedidos.

I: mae la cosa es conmigo no con los guardias, si tienes un problema dime lo en la cara ( le dije ya molesto) guardias pueden irse

Se van los guardias a patrullar por otro lado (un poco nervioso por lo que vieron)

B: a ti que te importa si yo despido a los guardias, yo puedo hacer lo que se me de la gana porque tienen que obedecer me.

I: si tu fueras ya un príncipe que gobernara pues creo que ecuestria no existiera, porque no sabes como tratar alas personas " voy a jugarle una broma por pendejo"

B: si yo gobernara ya te hubiera encerrado en una prisión, como un mounstro como tu va estar afuera de una carcel.

Las chicas y princesas oyen lo ocurrido y están observando con el hechizo de invisibilidad como peleo con el príncipe bluebooth

I: suficiente, desde ahora declaro la guerra contra ecuestria, ponis contra

humanos ( se ve como el bluebooth se pone blanco por lo que dije y me pregunta)

Las chicas se asustan por lo que dije

B: (nervioso) oye calma te no es para tanto,solo jugaba " nooo que pensara mi tía cuando vea que por mi culpa entramos en guerra"

I: claro tu empezaste aprende de tus consecuencias, "jajaja se la esta creyendo el ingenuo XD"

B: bueno esta bien aprende re de esto pero no declares la guerra ( ya casi llorando)

I: lo pensar e pero mejor vete antes de que le diga a mi monarca

B: nooo ya me voy, perdón ( se va corriendo como si no hubiese un mañana)

Las chicas y la princesa se quitan la invisibilidad

Rd: se los dije es peligroso

Fluttershy: ( llorando) yo pensé que eras bueno

Rariry: mounstro.

Aj: como pudiste hacernos esto

Las princesas solo me observan, pero ellas saben que fue una broma

Twilight: como pudiste, confiamos en ti

I: suave,suave calma porque están así?

Todas: y todavía preguntas, nos declaraste la guerra

I: aaaa eso, no les declare la guerra, solo era una broma al bluebooth, ademas si les declararla la guerra seria yo solo con ecuestria.

Todas: QUE CLASE DE BROMA ES ESA,me dan un cascaso todas excepto las princesas

I: auuuh no me peguen así, ya me mataron todas las neuronas :(.

Luna: admito que te lo me recias fue una broma pesada, hasta para pinkie o rainbow.

Celestia: bueno en realidad fue para bien porque bluebooth necesita que lo re calibren un poco

I: no creo, hierba mala nunca será buena

Empezamos a discutir

A 35km de canterlot

Computadora: señal : perdida

Activando propulsión M4

Castillo de canterlot

Se observa mi tablet encendiendo

Objeto: #247

Distancia: 34km

Estado: disconet 'caution'

Sala del trono:

B: perdón tía no lo vuelvo a hacer ( casi llorando)

C: dime no te pones a pensar si Isaac en cerio nos hubiera declara la guerra, seria un desastre,por eso e decidido que quedas expulsado del castillo, ahora ya no seras principe,si no un noble del castillo y seras tratado igual.

I: " jajajaja en su lobu beach, que malo que soy XD" (yo observando lo que pasa)

Empiezo a oír un ruido extraño y salgo de la sala y celestia me ve

C: espera aquí bluebooth, y se va detrás de mi

Cuarto de invitados

Tablet: objeto: 247

A 800m

Estado: disconet ( caution)

Se enciende una alarma que se oye por todo el cuarto

Yo voy corriendo por el pasillo y oigo esa alarma

A 400m en el cielo de canterlot el objeto metálico se acerca al castillo, muchos ponys se asustan por el sonido que hace, ademas de lo grande

Computadora: velocidad mach 1

Tablet PC disconet

Estado: sin datos

PLANETA TIERRA

Luis: mae llevo una hora y no sirve la porquería esta, (golpea el router)

Computadora: objeto detectado #247

Estado conectando...failet...

Canterlot:ecuestria/castillo

Yo voy corriendo y llego a mi cuarto, agarro la tablet y veo algo que casi que de feco, 4 alertas de conexión, enciendo la localización

Nave:

Computadora: tablet PC localizada

Conectado...completo, estado bateria 50% conexión: no

Tablet

Objeto a 10 metros

Estado: conectado

Se observa en canterlot un objeto metálico grande encima del castillo muchos ponis corren despavoridos por el miedo, unos guardias atacan al objeto con lanzas o flechas pero estas se quiebran al chocar

Rd: chicas que es es esa cosa ( un poco asustada)

Twilight: no se chicas es muy extraño, espero que no sea peligroso

Fluttershy: (asustada) chicas creen que sea algo bueno (lo dice mientras tiembla como gelatina)

En mi cuarto

Veo la tablet que dice

Estado: en línea

Y le doy aceptar para integrarse

Yo nervioso le doy aceptar, afuera se puede ver como una compuerta se abre del objeto y empieza a alumbrar, en el cuarto llega luna y celestia Isaac que esta pasando

I: no se pero me preocu

Un láser es disparado contra mi y desaparezco y queda un hoyo por donde ingreso

Luna: noooo se tira al suelo llorando nooo porque a el

Llegan las chicas y ven donde quedo mi bolso y un par de cosas, las chicas se ponen a llorar igual que luna,celestia va donde el objeto metálico y empieza a disparar le rayos que impactan en el armazón

Computadora: advertencia estado: bajo ataque

Iniciando modo de defensa : buscando enemigo

Enemigo encontrado: desconocido en la base de datos

Objetivo: neutralizar:Disparando...

Se observa como se abre una compuerta y apunta a celestia, celestia ve lo que va hacer el objeto metálico y hace un escudo y canterlot ve como un láser azul es impactado en celestia mientras cae inconciente

Luna: hermana noooo

Twilight: celestiaaa

Las demás chicas horrorizadas por lo que acaba de pasar

Computadora: enemigo neutralizado

Advertencia: energia baja

Buscando lugar para aterrizar...

Encontrado a 30km de distancian

Creando ruta, activando velocidad v2

El objeto volador se va en dirección a poniville, las chicas corren a auxiliar a celestia, lo que encuentran es a celestia inconciente y llegan varios guardias y unos médicos

Doc: habrán campo venimos a atender a la princesa,

Llega una carreta con una cruz verde (son los médicos, solo que no quería poner la cruz roja porque seria muy parecido)

Twilight: chicas esa cosa va a poniville, tenemos que irnos, lo siento luna por no que darme con celestia

Luna: no te preocupes se que es tu pueblo, ve que te necesitan ( las chicas se van corriendo a la estación de trenes )

Conductor: todos abordo, próxima estación poniville

Las chicas suben al tren y se sientan

Rd: chicas Isaac esta muerto?

Twilight: (suspira) todos vimos el hoyo que estaba en su cuarto

Pinkie: (se le lisa la melena) yo no pude hacerle la fiesta de bienvenida (se pone a llorar)

Fluttershy: (llorando) si esa cosa metálica mato a Isaac y daño a celestia de un disparo que puede hacerle a ecuestria

Twilight: chicas hay que ser fuertes,hay que proteger a poniville de esa cosa

Poniville

Se ve el objeto metálico que choca con la punta del castillo de la amistad y rompe parte de la torre

Computadora: daño moderado al motor 2

Estado del motor 2 ,-40%, de su capacidad,

Estación de trenes: las chicas llegan y corren al castillo y ven parte de una torre que fue rota.

Twilight: esa cosa ya llego vamos

Spike: (sale del castillo y grita) twilight una cosa metálica chico en la torre.

Twilight: estas bien (dice mientras con su magia revisa cada parte de spike)

Spike: si estoy bien, suelta me, que ya soy grande (dice spike irritado)

Rarity: twilight recuerda esa cosa tenemos que encontrarla

Rd: yo voy a explorar para buscar algo inusual, vamos fluttershy

Fluttershy: (muy asustada) esta bien

Rainbow y fluttershy se van volando

Aj: yo voy a mi granja a ver si todos están bien (sale corriendo)

Rarity: yo voy a ver como esta mi hermana

Las chicas se van a sus casas

Twilight: Vamos spike tenemos que encontrar ese objeto

AFUERAS DE PONIVILLE:

computadora: desplegando llantas de aterrizaje

La nave empieza a aterrizar, cuando termina de aterrizar, se apagan los motores

Computadora: aterrizaje exitoso

Buscando arreglo del motor 2

Desplegando dron de recolección de minerales

Objetivos: encontrar cobre,oro,hierro,paladio,aluminio,platino.

Se abre una compuerta sur de la nave y sale un dron del tamaño de una refrigeradora y vuela hacia una montaña que se observa a lo lejos (donde estaba el dragón que fluttershy asusto)

Castillo de la amistad

Twilight: donde esta esa cosa como puede desaparecer un objeto de ese tamaño

Twilight observa desde la torre que salio dañada cuando cruzo la nave

Planeta tierra

Computadora: objeto #247 detectado

Distancia 1000000000000x10 mm

Luis: que? Que pasa con esto?, objeto 247 que putas será?

Luis: esta porquería se daño o que como va a detectar algo a esa distancia ( dije mientras golpea la computadora)

Poniville/ecuestria

Twilight sigue observando pero no encuentra la nave que atacó canterlot hace 17 horas

Spike: twilight mira esto (grita mientras corre con un periódico)

Twilight toma el periódico y empieza a leer

Y se le dilatan los ojos cuando le lo del periódico

Objeto metálico fue avistado a las 12md en canterlot por el castillo, seguidamente el objeto saca una cosa brillante y arremete contra el castillo, dañando lo y dejando un agujero, luego la princesa celestia sale a defender el castillo pero es impactada por un rayo azul que disparo el objeto, seguidamente el objeto sale a una velocidad bastante alta en dirección a poniville, muchos creen que fue un ataque de pueblos cercanos

Twilight: esto no es bueno spike, tenemos algo grande en nuestros cascos y garras que resolver ( dice preocupada)

Spike: oye otra cosa donde esta Isaac, no llego contigo en el tren

Twilight: (triste) esa cosa lo mato en el castillo, fue con el primer láser que lanzo lo mato ( lo dijo casi llorando)

Spike (se desmaya)

Imperio de cristal

Candance: queeee mi tía fue atacada por un objeto volador

Mensajero: si mi princesa canterlot fue atacada hace 18 horas, celestia ya fue atendida.

Candance: guardias preparen el tren iremos a canterlot

Guardias: si mi princesa lo prepararemos

Canterlot

Se ve a luna con su hermana a la par, ella empieza a despertar

C: luna que haces acá (lo dice muy bajito)

Luna: hermana jamas te dejaría sola otra vez, ( dice casi llorando)

Durante 4 dias después ecuestria buscaba al objeto pero no lo encontraban, candace fue a ver a su tía a ver su estado, al día 3 celestia ya se encontraba mejor

En el bosque everfree

Se observa el objeto metálico

Reparación 89%

Estado: incompleto

Daño graves: motor 2

Estado: in operativo

Tierra 10 días del accidente

Luis: mae no entiendo esta cosa? No tiene errores

Computadora: distancia midiendo...

Completo: 100000000000x10

Luis: maldita porquería nada puede estar a esa distancia eso es como recorrer 1200 veces la tierra de este a oeste ( dice mientras golpea la computadora)

Ecuestria canterlot

Luna se ve en su cuarto llorando

Luna: porque el murió (dije mientras caen lagrimas)

Entra celestia preocupada con parte del ala vendada del impacto del rayó

Celestia preocupada por luma

C: luna no puedes seguir así (preocupada ya por su hermana

Luna: tu no entiendes hermana el murió y no le pude decir lo que yo siento

C: lo se perdón pero no puedo hacer nada, el al no poder hacer magia no podemos detectarlo o rescatar lo (dice celestia triste)

Luna: lo se vete hermana quiero estar sola un rato más (dice luna triste)

C: hay hermana (dice suspirando)

Celestia se va y cierra la puerta candace preocupada por su tía

Candasce: tía como se encuentra

Celestia: esta igual que los días anteriores, esta triste por isaac, a ella le gustaba

Candasce: pobre de ella

ELLAS SIGUEN DISCUTIENDO UN RATO MÁS

BOSQUE EVERFREE:

Computadora: motor 2 daños moderado

Estado: reparando

Objetos necesarios: paladio,titanio,plutonio, uranio,

Desplegando dron anti radiación: objetivo búsqueda de material radiactivo

Conexión: no

Los dias pasan el objeto metálico se repara, muchos pueblos dicen que algo a estado robando sus materiales

5 días después del atentado en canterlot

Twilight: spike no has visto nada anormal

Spike: twilight llevamos 2 días sin descansar, necesito dormir un rato (dice spike casi dormido)

Twilight: (suspira) tienes razón no podemos seguir así vamos a dormir un poco

Spike Se pone feliz porque twilight le da la razón y se van adentro a dormir

Los dias pasan poniville tiene varios guardias buscando el objeto

Las chicas reunidas en sugar rosh corner

Señora cake: pinkie tienes que salir no puedes estar todo el día en tu cuarto (dice preocupada)

Pinkie:(sollozando) no quiero, voy a salir dentro de una hora (dice triste)

Cake: esta bien pinkie (dice triste)

En cloudsdale:

Un pegaso color marrón ve a lo lejos del bosque everfree algo un poco inusual, un poco más de lo normal en ese bosque, el llama a rainbow

Rd: para que me llamaste?

P.m. te llame por eso mira por allá en ese claro del bosque

Rainbow ve donde el poni señala con su casco y se le eriza la melena con lo que ve, el objeto que atacó canterlot esta en el claro

Rápidamente rainbow sale volando a diestra y siniestra al castillo de la amistad

BOSQUE EVERFREE:

Estado reparación completa

Motor 2: reparando

Estado 60%

Objetivo: reparando

Cerca del castillo de la amistad se observa un dron sacando oro del almacen y lo almacena en su interior,

G: alto

El dron ve al guardia pero lo ignora y sale volante por la ventana,rainbow ve el objeto salir del castillo,pero ocupa hablar con twilight.

Rd: TWILIGHT (grita rainbow)

Twilight: RAINBOW que te e dicho de gritar así (dice un poco molesta)

Rd: si si no importa, vi el objeto que atacó canterlot hace 2 semanas en un claro del bosque EVERFREE

Twilight: queeeee, llama a las demás chicas, yo preparare la es curción

Rd: okey vengo en un rato

Rainbow sale del castillo y se va volando a avisarles a las demás chicas

Tierra

Luis: veamos ya repare el sistema eléctrico del portal,parte del armazón,pero no puedo restaurar los datos,esta mierda no los lee

Tock-tock-tock

Luis se levanta y abre la puerta

Luis: buenas en que lo puedo ayudar

Reportero: buenas venimos de el equipo de tele noticias,queremos hacerle unas preguntas en vivo.

Luis: bueno esta bien

Reportero: gracias,bueno primer pregunta, usted es una de las personas que construyo la máquina que destruyo unas casas por el sur de san José, para que era la máquina?

Luis: bueno se suponía que esa máquina llevara a un grupo de personas a otro mundo que tuviera la misma atmósfera y que fuera habitable.

Reportero: que tipo de seguridad tenia la máquina si algo saliera mal.

Luis: la máquina tenia 3 sistemas de seguridad, el primero analiza la atmósfera del otro planeta y cierra el portal si es nocivo, el segundo es un sistema que regula la energia emitida y el otro un sistema de cierre automático con algún problema del portal.

Reportero: entonces si tenia bastante seguridad porque causo daños y una muerte

Luis: en el momento del ingreso de los policias dispararon a los sistemas dañando 2 sistemas importantes, quedando solo el de sobrecarga ese solo es efectivo con la electricidad no con daños al portal,por eso al desestabilizarse creo energia de más y el sistema lo detuvo, pero no podía apagar lo de un solo porque causa ría daños al planeta y debía bajarla poco a poco.

Reportero: quien tiene la culpa del accidente

Luis: yo creo que nadie, pero es obvio quien lo causo,aún así no los culpo pero si el portal hubiera funcionado, talvez otros paises como estados unidos quería comprarlo y lo hubiéramos vendido a un precio bastante alto y beneficiaria al país

Reportero: quien fue la persona que murió al apagar el portal?

Luis: su nombre era isaac el y yo iniciamos el proyecto al terminar de estudiar del colegio, estuvimos 3 años haciendo el portal.

Reportero: usted que hizo para participar en el portal?

Luis: yo era el que creaba el sistema o los sistemas, mas que todo programaba la máquina

Reportero: muchas gracias por sus declaraciones aquí erick martín para teletica canal 7

Ecuestria/castillo de la amistad

Todas las chicas ya reunidas en la mesa.

Twilight: lo que vamos hacer es ir al claro del bosque y ser lo mas sigiloso posible para que no nos vea,para buscar a isaac.

Fluttershy: no crees que sea muy peligroso (dijo muy bajito)

Aj: mira manzanita se de tus intenciones de encontrar al humano pero es muy peligroso esa cosa ademas esta en el bosque EVERFREE

Rarity: applejack tiene razón twilight es casi un suicidio ir hay

Pinkie: pero no podemos dejarlo así,que pensara el,si nosotras no lo buscamos, no seriamos buenas amigas (dice pinkie un poco triste)

Rd: pinkie tiene razón, se que todas han tenido sus roces con isaac pero el es nuestro amigo y no podemos abandonarlo.

Spike: pinkie y rainbow tiene razón appejack y rarity, no podemos dejar lo así.

Twilight: spike toma nota enviare una carta a celestia

Spike: ok

Twilight: querida es para informarle que hace unas 4 horas rainbow encontró al objeto metálico que atacó canterlot, las chicas y yo hemos decidido que vamos a investigar esa cosa pues al parecer la cosa esta dañada y esta en tierra atentamente la princesa twilight

Spike prende la carta y se va volando por la ventana

Bosque everfree

Computadora: estado del motor 70%

Dias inactivo 7 dias

Tiempo restante 1 semana

Canterlot

Luna ya se a recuperado un poco desde la perdida de la persona que le gustaba, aún se le notaba la tristeza en su rostro,pero ella ya salia de su cuarto y hablaba con su hermana un poco más.

Celestia esta en su trono y le llega la carta de twilight cuando la lee escupe el te que se estaba bebiendo

Celestia: guardiasss ( grita celestia)

Entran dos guaridas

G: que necesita mi princesa

C: necesito que lleves 4 escoltas a poniville inmediatamente (dice calmadamente)

G:a la orden mi princesa

Salen los guardias

C: luna ven un momento

Luna: que pasa hermana (dice luna con duda)

C: me llego un mensaje de twilight, dice que encontró la cosa que mato a isaac y la que me atacó

Luna: donde esta (dice con rabia)

C: esta en el bosque everfree, las chicas aran mañana una excursión para explorar la cosa esa.

Luna: iré yo también

C: esta bien pero cuida te

Luna se tele transporta al castillo de twilight

Un día después

Todas las chicas y luna se preparan para ingresar al bosque, con cuatro guardias que envio celestia

Lunas: vamos chicas

Todas: sii por ecuestriaaa gritan todas

Conforme se adentra van en el bosque veían piezas que nunca habían visto, como engranajes,un pedazo de hélice,tornillos,etc

Luna: falta poco chicas,descansemos un rato aquí

Todas: siiii

Rarity: me duelen mis pobres cascos (dice con dolor)

Rd: a mi un poco mis alas pero puedo seguir por varias horas mas ( dice creyendo se muy fuerte) "auuuchhh mis alas arden mucho"

Aj: vamos a comer algo porque la pobre de pikie ya no esta rosa, sino blanca

Se ve a pinkie blanca del cansancio por caminar 8 horas

Pinkie: si creo que seria mejor (dice con la lengua seca por la sed)

Luna: descansaremos 2 horas y seguimos

Twilight: esta bien creo que dormire un poco

Adentro del objeto metálico

Una maquina en formas rectangular capas de almacenar una persona se enciende luego de un momento se llena de humo y salgo yo de la capsula

I: (muy débil) auchhh donde estoy mientras caigo inconciente

Llega un robot y me escanea y se observa en sus ojos A113

Robot: iniciando protocolo A113, me levanta y me lleva a otra sala

Bosque everfree

Luna: chicas ya nos vamos

Todas esta bien

Las chicas recogen todas las y siguiente caminando

1 hora después las chicas llegan al claro y ven el objeto metálico, luna se acerca poco a poco

Cuando esta muy cerca el objeto metálico saca una varilla y un láser rojo pasa por todo el cuerpo de luna, las chicas se asustan por lo de celestia pero luna dice que esta bien

Computadora: escaneo completo

Especie: pony/alicornia hembra

Edad: edad normal detectadas 2200 años

Hijos/ ninguno

Estado de emoción : neutral

El objeto analiza las demás algunas se asustan mucho como fluttershy

Computadora: análisis completo

Especie alicornia hembra

Edad normal detectada 20

Hijos/ninguno

Emociones: preocupada

Especie unicornio hembra

Edad normal detectada 19

Emoción: asustada

Especie pegado

Edad normal 25

Emocione: atemorizada

Especie poni normal

Edad normal 33

Emoción neutral

Especie normal

Edad failet error de cálculos

Estado ¿medio enojada y feliz?

Especie pegaso

Edad normal 18

Estado: inestable

Sale un objeto metálico y apunta a rainbow, ella se asusta y golpea la punta y suena algo del objeto

Altavoces: advertencia enemigo detectado iniciando defensa

Un láser azul claro impacta a rainbow y cae un inconciente.

Chicas: rainbow (gritaron todas)

Altavoces enemigo neutralizado

Continuará...

Bueno chicos (as) hasta aquí en capítulo más largo, se que fue algo tétrico por su alto contenido triste,pero faltaba algo más que encendiera esa chispa,bueno siguiente capítulo : ¿aliado o enemigo? Parte 2,dejen sus mensajes o dudas de algo en los comentarios y yo los respondere ,

Muchas gracias al que lee esta historia, ya que me gusta mucho escribir las chaaooo los leeo en otro capítulo de ¿un mundo extraño?


	5. El misterio de asterión

Hola gracias a los que siguen mi fanfic como notaran en el capítulo 3 coloque los que ganaron de la votación de si me convierto en poni o no,pues al no haber votaciones,quedaría ganando la opción 1,pero no estoy seguro,mejor lo dejare para más adelante así que ahora comienza el capítulo más largo de este fanfic así que sin mas preámbulo comencemos!

Capítulo V: el misterio de asterión.

Cap anterior:

—cuidado puede ser una trampa ( dijo twilight)

—guardias arresten a isaac por el ataque a canterlot (dijo celestia)

—hermana como puedes decir una acusación así (dijo luna)

—sientence y les explicó lo de la nave (dije yo)

Actualidad

—bueno para que comprendan lo de la nave voy a empezar desde el principio (dije yo)

— año 2012 en febr

—alto alto alto como que 2012, si apenas estamos en el año 1002 (dijo twilight con duda)

— twilight hablo de mi planeta no este ( dije un poco molesto por la interrupción)

— jejeje si perdón (dice twilight sonrojada)

—como dije año 2012 un febrero 27

Estábamos luis un compañero mío del colegio, nosotros habíamos aceptado un proyecto de feria científica para dentro de 2 años para terminarlo, yo tenia un poco de experiencia en construir la nave,esta tenia el tamaño de un perro (saguate ) en ese mismo año Luis y yo trabajamos para el avance de ese proyecto, el se encargaba de la preparación del controlador del software y yo en construir la nave o parte,al empezar nosotros habíamos estado creando partes de lo que i va a ser nuestro mayor logro,pues íbamos a crear una nave que pudiera romper la barrera del sonido, muchos compañeros nos trato como si estubieramos loco,pero nosotros los ignoramos, varias semanas después Luis pudo terminar la primera versión del software que controlarla el sonido, también pensamos que cada cosa tuviera su propio software, por eso el proyecto tardo 2 años, la profesora se sorprendió al ver el avance que teníamos, por eso nos integro a la feria científica dentro de 2 años para terminar el proyecto, los siguientes dias fueron normales, Luis y yo trabajamos muy duro en esa nave,día y noche nos rompimos las manos mejorando cada parte de la nave, un mes después de iniciado yo había terminado de construir el primer motor de la nave,era un motor pequeño, pero potente como un ventilador

—alto alto alto, que es un ventilador (pregunta aj )

—es de mala educación interrumpir,preguntas al final de contar la historia.

—esta bien (contestan todas)

—bien por donde quedé así con la potencia de un ventilador, yo no estaba muy feliz por la potencia de ese motor así que fui mas lejos,que pasa si utilizo un motor pequeño de los carros pequeños de juguete (los que usaba mi hermano pequeño son fuertes) yo le quite el motor al carro de mi hermano pequeño y lo instale al motor y veo que funciono pero la bateria que ocupaba era demasiada y no podía abastecer todo,por eso fue a un laboratorio clandestino, y pedí uranio 234, me dieron un poco, en una caja pues si lo tocaba me podía morir, luis lo estaba muy seguro con lo que yo iba hacer pues era arriesgado, yo mejore el motor y le puede colocar una pieza de uranio del tamaño de un frijol, los resultados fueron positivos y a las ves peligro,pues el poder del uranio daño el motor, así que tenia que hacer el motor resistente a la radiación,el resultado un motor de paladio, cobre, oro, platino, son materiales que no conducen la radiación, pero el problema es que no podíamos costear esos metales,pero una obra del destino nos ayudo,el gobierno supo de nuestras metas y nos ayudo comprando un poco del mineral a los paises que lo venden, con el trato de que si funcionaba la maquina,se la vendiera a ee,uu, 3 meses después yo ya temía lo peor pues teníamos un atraso con el proyecto porque una tormenta afecto el país y no pudimos trabajar durante 2 semanas,después de ese problema

Luis ya termino de trabajar en el software principal que controlarla los motores, pusimos a prueba el sistema al único motor que teníamos, fue sorprendente funciono pero el software tenia fallos al ser nuevo, por eso fue una decepción a la ves, nosotros trabajamos duro pero al fin yo termine de hacer un almacén de cosas pequeño como para que lleve botellas de agua o comida,varios meces después Luis corrigio muchos errores del software y ya funcionaba bien, la versión 1.3 que actualmente esta usando,nosotros al ver el avance que teníamos nos arriesgamos a más, le íbamos a instalar una tarjeta de memoria,pero porque solo eso,también le colocamos un procesador one core de un teléfono del 2005 que tenia por hay,luego luis y por pensamos un reto más,ponga mole un sistema android,eso fue lo que derramo la gota del vaso, le colocamos el android mas viejo que encontramos que fue el 1.3.17 y le colocamos un firmware que protege la nave de ataques de hackers, varios meces más, yo tenia una idea y si hacemos una nave como la de las películas, luis lo pensó y acepto entonces yo tenia que empezar a construir todas las partes de la nave, me tomo como 8 meces terminar todo, y Luis ya tenia todos los software listos para instalar,pasamos semanas probando cada parte, al final tuve que hacer un 4 motor por el peso que llevaba no podía volar alto, luego de las pruebas de los motores, le cambie a otro por una mezcla de uranio,paladio y plutonio, yo cree un motor capas de sustentarse energia por más de 80 años, yo pensé que explotarla porque una mezcla así es estable pero con el paladio es manejable, varios dias después hicimos pruebas de potencia con el motor y fue sorprenderte, fue capas de romper la barrera del sonido con solo dos motores,luis tenia muchas esperanzas de ser las primeras personas jóvenes de crear algo así,faltando 4 meces para la feria Luis y yo nos pusimos las pilas y a trabajar duro el proyecto,faltando 2 dias para el día yo me había comprado una tablet PC, para controlar la nave,de nombre le pusimos asterión, porque ese nombre pues por la forma de una estrella que tenia una forma que cambio un poco con las mejoras que se le hicieron, quedando en una forma de una maguen, en el día de la feria luis y yo estábamos bastante emocionados, cuando nos toco el turno varios se sorprendieron de que nosotros construye ramos algo de ese tipo, todo fue normal hasta la ultima ronda de competencia la de velocidad, todo i va normal hasta que me resbale con un pedazo de mo que había en el piso y presiones velocidad máxima, rompiendo la barrera del sonido, pero algo malo sucedió, esta exploto en una bola de fuego sin dejar rastro alguno, desde ese día yo me pregunte porque no quedaron rastros del la nave, yo guarde los planos por si creaba otra,luego me obsesiones con otra cosa, varios dias después del accidente y nos declararan como sabotaje de la feria, luis y yo pasamos 3 semana en prisión por usar materiales radiactivos, pero dejando eso aparte un día yo estaba jugando en la tablet y me llegan varios mensajes de que la nave asterión seguía los protocolos del software que luis instalo para seguridad,yo me estrañe, y lo ignore, luego en el año 2015 empece con otro proyecto crear un portal interdimencional, Luis acepto porque nuestro primer proyecto funcionara,ese proyecto lo concluimos en el 2018 de este año de la tierra, posteriormente paso lo peor,el gobierno creyó por el tamaño del objeto un arma de destrucción y fue a nuestro búnker a arrestarnos y de hay todo salio mal, dañaron el sistema de seguridad cuando estaba encendida y me apsorvio y así es como llegue a ecuestria

— wou wou wou tu creaste un portal dimensional, eso es increible,ni twilight a hecho algo como así (dijo rainbow impresionada)

—oye dijo twilight (un poco ofendida)

Todavía eso no explica esa cosa de afuera (dijo celestia señalando la nave de afuera )

Bueno les explicare lo que paso ( dije yo)

— no les puedo explicar mucho ya que desperté 4 semanas del atentado en canterlot,cuando desperté estaba adentro de la nave de afuera (yo señalando la ) sali del cuarto a explorar un poco cuando llegue a la sala de control de hay es donde quedé pasmado porque esa parecida a la nave asterión, enseguida se activo el sistema de defensa, casi me mata pero me dijo que no podía matar al creador yo todavía confundido con lo que paso le pregunte lo del crear y me dijo que el nombre era isaac Chacón barrientos, yo me sorprendi y le pregunté que defina y me contó en resumida la historia que les conte hace un momento

—pero no explica las armas que tiene la nave (dijo rarity)

— bueno eso es fácil de explicar, pero les explicare todo,cuando yo pensé que exploto en realidad había roto la tela del espacio tiempo,chocando en ecuestria, después de varios dias unas anomalías que paso en el bosque everfree,me dijo la computadora que un aumento de energia paso en un castillo destruido en ese bosque,luego de esos dias muchos ponis intentaban ingresar, por eso ella creo un sistema de defensa en 4 etapas, defensa 1 ( neutralizar) defensa 2 (paralizar) la tres es un sistemas de defensa mas fuerte porque ya mataria al individuo y el 4 un sistema general de guerra, pero al solo tener un procesador le cobra su factura agotando rápidamente el uranio, luego me dijo que un año después inicio el protocolo XZ34 que apaga los sistemas inútiles,luego otro año detecto anomalías como lluvia de chocolate y una interferencia porque era día y noche al mismo tiempo,después otro aumento de energia y se apago,después 2 semanas cuando llegue a ecuestria, la computadora recto mi tablet PC, y ya saben que pasa hay

—me dices que esta cosa puede destruir ecustria con un solo disparo de esas cosas (dice celestia molesta)

—Solo yo puedo dar la orden de guerra o alguien que deje a cargo (dije)

—Entonces tu eres un científico (pregunta twilight)

—Si me gusta la ciencia ( le conteste)

—Que bueno así tu nos puedes dar los avances tecnológicos de tu civilización (dijo twilight)

—Lo siento chicas pero no les voy a dar esos tipos de avances (dije negando me la propuesta de twilight )

—Porque no podemos temer la misma tecnología (pregunta luna)

—Es porque a la ves puede ser buena y mala (dije suspirando)

—como algo puede ser usado para dos cosas distintas terroncito de azúcar (me dice applejack con una duda)

—Es porque hay personas que la crean para el bien pero otras las usan para causar muertes y miseria ( dije triste)

—como algo puede causar muerte y miseria si también causa el bien (pregunta fluttershy con su típica voz)

—se los explicare, los humanos creamos unas máquinas grandes que crear electricidad eléctrica ( pogan el meme de no me digas XD) esta sirve a la vez para que funcione casi todo lo de mi mundo aunque fue para el bien otras personas encontraron su lado oscuro con ella mataban a las personas pues el voltaje es capas de matar al cerebro con solo tocarla,pero si solo si tiene 800 voltios o amperios es capas de matar,pero igual se uso con ese fin.

—wouuu ustedes en cerio se matan entre si (dijo rarity)

—no lo hacemos por gusto,más bien ahora se vive una paz excepto dos países de otro continente llamado europa, esos paises son palestina e Israel, ellos llevan luchando desde tiempos antiguos.

—pero porque se pelean ( pregunta fluttershy)

—eso es algo muy difícil para explicase pues nadie lo sabe porque se atacan

—pero los avances medicos si nos lo daras (pregunta twilight)

—eso tampoco, pues también tiene su lado oscuro (le conteste a twilight)

— porque (pregunta pinkie)

—bueno porque al igual que la electricidad, los avances médicos fueron positivos y negativos ala ves, ya que crearon virus como un arma biológica o venenos para matar ( dije)

—eso es como el sol es bueno para uno pero también malo a la ves (conteste)

—oye ( me contesta celestia enojada)

—perdón pero es verdad, todo en exceso es malo (dije)

—bueno aún si no quieres darnos los avances es porque son peligrosos y solo quieres protegernos ( dice fluttershy)

— chicas ya es tarde adios me voy a sweet apples acres (dice applejack despidiendo se)

—bueno esta bien chao (dicen todos)

—bueno chicas voy a mejora un poco la nave (dije yo mientras me iba)

—esta bien cuidate (dicen las chicas)

Salgo del castillo de la amistad y voy a la nave, ingreso a la sala principal

—bienvenido señor (dice la computadora)

—gracias, voy a comenzar tus mejoras ahora, conque comienzo (le pregunte)

— seria mejor por el procesador señor así te ayudare con los demás sistemas (dice la computadora)

—bueno donde esta el procesador (le pregunté)

—se encuentra en la sala de máquinas señor (me dice la computadora)

En el castillo

—le creen a isaac o inventariar la historia (dice rarity)

—yo si le creo porque lo vi en sus ojos cuando recordó todo eso (responde fluttershy)

—como ustedes van a dudar de su amigo (dice luna un poco enojada)

—yo no es que dude sino que me preocupa que el dijo que mejoraria la nave (dijo twilight preocupada)

— cierto si esa cosa puede con un solo procesador o algo así imaginen se dos o tres (dice celestia aterrada)

—el dijo que solo el puede dar ordenes o que deje a cargo a alguien, por cierto aquí están sus tés (dice spike)

—miren esto dejo su tablet o esta cosa (dice spike)

Spike toma la tablet la enciende y dice escriba contraseña

—spike tenga cuidado con eso lo puedes romper (dice twilight)

—no te preocupes soy muy cuidadoso (contesta spike)

— "contraseña mmm pondré invencible ademas así son los dragones" (piensa spike)

Spike ingresa la clave y la a cierta (pd esa es mi clave así que no me roben la tablet 7-7)

—chicas miren esto (dice spike)

Las chicas se a secar y ve el inicio o la pantalla ,que en esta esta la aplicacion de tele transportar se, survivalcraft, Office, secury cameres sistem,

— "que será el ultimo" (dice spike al no en tender el idioma)

Spike habré la app y aparece los videos de la nave y ve uno extraño y lo abre

Las chicas ponen atención porque nunca habían visto algo igual

Video

Se observa a las chicas en la nave hace 8 horas

—applejack twilight pueden deja me a solas con isaac (dice luna)

—esta bien luna iremos con las chicas (dicen las dos mientras se van)

—no sabes cuanto te extrañe isaac (dice luna)

— "noooo ellas van a saber eso, tengo que hacer algo" (piensa luna)

—spike dame eso no veas algo sin permiso ( dice luna)

—hermana no seas aguafiestas (dice celestia mientras ve el video)

Video

—wou wou wou lo dices como si yo te gustara luna (digo yo en el video),alto no me digas que yo te gusto

A las chicas se le dilatan los ojos y ponen más atención

—eeee este (luna rastrillando el piso con su casco) basta de juegos ( se ve donde luna se abalanza y me da un beso

A las chicas se les funde el cerebro con lo que vieron,

—hermana tu besaste al humano (dice celestia)

—pero nada más uno chiquito (dice luna muy nerviosa)

—creo que hay amor en el aire (dice spike)

—miren sigue más (dice twilight)

Video

— ven vamos con las chicas (dice luna)

—este te alcanzó en un momento (se oye)

—te espero aya (dice luna mientras se va)

—computadora viste eso (dice en el video)

—si señor se detectan niveles que siente ella hacia usted señor

—define (dije)

—especie: alicornio hembra,estado enamorada,hijos ninguno,posible entrada en celo 6 meces (dijo la computadora)

—vamos no tenias que decirme lo ultimo (dije enojado y sonrojado)

—lo siento pediste una definicion (dice la computadora)

Fin del vídeo

—cuando es la boda (dice pinkie brincando felizmente)

— no se el no me a contestado lo del beso (dice luna sonrojada)

—ten cuidado cuando hagan cuchi cuchi (dice celestia bromeando)

—hermana no digas eso (dice luna muy roja por el comentario)

—entonces el cerebrito de otro mundo no te a contestado (dice rainbow)

Pasemos a ver a isaac XD

—Bien con eso ya queda el procesador ahora tienes un dual core -A23 (dije yo)

—gracias señor (dice la computadora)

TIERRA ESTADOS UNIDOS

pd (yo no habló ingles así que va normal)

—capitan tenemos informacion sobre el objeto que estallo en costa rica en san José durante la feria científica del 2012 y el del 2018 con el portal dimensional (dijo un informante)

—que es lo que tienen para mi (dice el capitán con frialdad)

— robamos una base de datos y dice que el planeta que abrieron,tiene recursos como oro,platino,hierro,uranio, y muchos mas (dice el informante)

— que quieres que haga ese portal dimensional esta destruido inbesil (grita el capitán)

Tierra/costa rica

—intento numero 3 de abrir el portal dimensional (dice luis)

Se logra ver como se crea un más chispas en el centro del portal pero no sirve y se apagan

—proceso X failet (dice la computadora)

—mierda sin la tablet o los planos no puedo hacer nada (dice luis enojado)

En ecuestria/ nave

—oye tu no puedes actualizar te sola (yo pregunte)

—si,pero no tengo conexión a internet,por eso el android sigue de fabrica (contesta la computadora)

—tienes comida, ya me dio hambre (dije hambriento)

—un momento estará listo en 2 minutos (dice la computadora )

—gracias (conteste)

Un rato después llega mi comida un bistec en cebollado (rico n_n)

—esta rico esta cosa (comiendo un poco)

Las chicas entran a la nave y me ven comiendo bistec

—aaaaaaa tu comes carne (grita twilight)

—lo dice la que vive con un dragón carnívoro (dije yo)

—pero porque no nos dijiste que eras carnívoro (dice celestia con asco)

—corrección los humanos no son carnívoro, los humanos son omnívoro, que significa que come tanto plantas como animales (dice la computadora)

—exacto, hay minerales o vitaminas, que ocupamos pero solo están en la carne (dije)

—Pero tu te comes a los pobres animalitos (dice fluttershy apuntó de llorar)

—vamos en ese bosque everfree es lo mismo, se comen entre si,es la regla de la selva como o ser comido (dije)

—pero esto no es una selva, es ecuestria,pero aparte el bosque everfree es anormal (dice twilight con miedo)

—anormal de que tipo (pregunté yo)

—bueno las plantas crecen solas,los animales se cuidan solos y llueve cuando (quiera dice twilight)

— esto es lo más estúpido que e escuchado en mi vida (dice un poco duro)

—oye no es estupido es un lugar peligroso (dice twilight)

—vamos todo eso que dijiste es un ciclo natural (dije)

—como natural, todo lo tienen que hacer los ponis,que llueva lo hacen los pegasos,que crezcan las plantas son los ponis terrestres, etc (dice luna)

—ñe para mi el bosque es normal, porque así es como funciona el planeta,no que lo controlen (dije irritado)

—pero como hacen con la nieve,eso hay que quitarlo (pregunta rarity)

— se espera hasta que se derrita sola y ya (dije)

—bueno mi hermana y yo nos vamos a canterlot hasta luego chicos (dice luna mientras me guiñe el ojo)

—eeee si esta bien hasta luego (un poco nervioso le conteste)

—chao princesas que descansen (dicen las chicas)

—yo me voy a mi casa a seguir con unos encargos de canterlot (dice rarity mientras se va)

— yo tengo que alimentar a mis animalitos (dice fluttershy)

—yo yo no tengo nada que hacer así que da igual (dice rainbow)

— voy a seguir con las mejoras del sistema (dice)

—bueno esta bien yo me voy al castillo, vamos spike (dice twilight mientras se van)

—yo te sigo ya que no tengo nada que hacer (me dice rainbow)

—esta bien pero no toques nada (dije)

Rainbow y yo caminamos por el pasillo hasta la sala de máquinas a ver como estaban las mejoras de el procesador de la nave

—wou esto si esta cool (dice rainbow)

—computadora como vas con las mejoras (pregunte )

— señor ya están listas,definiendo cambios : mode SWN7A23D

Procesador type: dual core -A23, versión Android mejorada a: 4.4.2

Firmware versión: 2.020140723,versión del kernel:3.4.39,numero de copilacion: A23_86D2_701C.20181030 ,hora de actualizacion 10pm

— mmmm sip ya todo bien con eso no tendrás problemas con los sistemas (dice)

—bueno yo no entendi nada de lo que dijo,eso son para nerts (dice rainbow)

—prefiero saber a que no saber,es mejor asi que estar al bateó rainbow,pero dime algo tu trabajas en eso de limpiar el cielo,pero de que están echas las nuves (le pregunté)

—emmm,ese este de eeee no se (dice rainbow avergonzada)

—computadora de que están echas las nuves,define lo (dije yo)

—las nuves están compuestas por vapor de aguar, cuando llega acierta altura este se condensa y forman cristales de agua cristalizada,conocido mayormente como hielo o nieve,cuando estas gotas pesan mucho,caen en forma de lluvia al derretirse,pero algunas llegan a la tierra creando granizo, al igual la neblina son nueves bajas que están en el suelo hasta que el sol salga, (dijo la computadora)

—wou, no entendi nada (_dice rainbow)

— "va pa la picha usted (pensé yo mientras veía a rainbow con cara de póker face)

Canterlot

—bueno entonces mi hermana esta enamorada de un humano (dice celestia)

—hermana no quiero hablar de eso (dice luna avergonzada)

— i dime cuantos hijos quieres tener con el (dice celestia molestando la mas)

— celestia deja de hablar de eso (dice luna muy roja )

Tierra/ costa rica

—Veamos esto ya quedo,con eso puedo conectarme a la tablet sea donde este,espero que este cargada (dice luis)

—conectando...

Ecuestria/ nave

Se puede ver la tablet como se enciende y tiene WiFi pero un sola raya

—señor la tablet se conecto a un wifi desconocido (dice la computadora)

—vamos rainbow (dije mientras corria para buscarla tablet)

Vamos rainbow y yo corriendo, bueno ella va volando (presumida) a buscar la tablet,llego a mi cuarto de la nave la enciendo y es cierto,pero es muy inestable.

— y que es el WiFi (dice rainbow)

—es una red que te permite consultar cualquier cosa que ni te imaginas,hay de todo,si buscas algo lo buscas en el internet (dije yo)

— " entonces de todo,deberia pedir celo una vez para ver unos buenos penes de ponis (dice rainbow pensando )

— veo la cara de rainbow "mierda esta poni esta pensando alguna cosa cochambrosa" (dice en mi mente)

Tablet:

WiFi conectado inestable, bateria 45%

Me fijo yo en el wifi y veo algo que nunca los pensaria, esta conectado con el internet de Luis, abro el correo y escribo rápido,mientras me ve rainbow,

Mensaje:

Mae luis que bueno es volverte hablar, luego de 4 meces sin hablar con lo del problemas del portal,te enviare los planos,pues no lo vas a creer,estoy en otro planeta gobernado por ponis, leiste bien por ponis,no e comido nada extraño así que es verdad,te pido que si reparas e portal venga a acompañar me aquí porque es interesante este lugar amigo, me despido

Atte isaac c.b

Cuando termino de redactar el mensaje, lo envio, así paso como 3 minutos y lo envio

Planeta/ tierra/ costa rica

1hora mas tarde que ecuestria

—tiene un correo nuevo (dice la computadora)

Luis llega a ver el correo, cuando lo le casi le da un relojaso por el susto,

— esta vivo el hijo de fruta (dice luis feliz )

—bien a trabaja duro porque terminare el portal (dice luis)

—conexión failet (dice la computadora)

Ecuestria /nave

—bien por lo menos pude enviar el mensaje, (dice yo)

—bueno chao me voy para mi casa (dice rainbow mientras se va)

—chao rainbow, oye computadora define a rainbow con lo que viste (dije yo)

—nombre rainbow: edad 19,sexo hembra, especie: pegado,tiempo de apareamiento: cada año desde los 18 años (dice la computadora)

— gracias,pero no entiendo si seran los ponis como los perros que cuando entran en celo, se aparean siempre (dije yo confundido)

—no se sabe señor es algo que no puedo explicar (dice la computadora)

—bueno vamos a dormir,buenas noches (dije)

—buenas noches señor, iniciando modo nocturno

Se puede ver como la nave de apoco se apaga y cierra las puertas, y se ve como poniville se ve todo vacio,muchos ponis sabían que yo estaba hay pero otros no,los que sabían es porque estaban en el atentado en canterlot,que fue accidental

Mundo de los sueños ( luna)

— wou segunda ves aquí en el transcurso de los dias (dije)

—no muchos ponis son capaces de tener un sueño lucido (dice una vos)

— hola luna, planeabas asustarme (dije)

—como sabias que era yo (dice luna triste porque me quería asustar)

—por que tu hermosa vos te delata (dije yo )

—tu crees que mi vos es bonita (dice luna feliz)

— porque creeria que es fea,una personas debe saber con quien se besa (dije de broma)

Luma me da un cascaso (eso seria un golpe con el casco XD)

—auchhh luna,aquel este dormido no significa que no sienta (dije con dolor del golpe)

—entnnces deja de avergonzarme (dice luna sonrojada)

— esta bien pero así no se trata a la persona que te gusta (dije enojado)

—entonces como (dice luna con dura)

—algo así, (le doy un beso a luna que dura unos minutos y nos separamos por falta de aire )

Me da varios cascasos más

—luna ve vas a dejar estupidisado con los golpes (yo con mas dolor le conteste)

—la próxima avisa ( dice luna roja)

—si creo que seria mejor,ademas que decidieron ustedes y las demás chicas de si me convertirán en poni o no ( dije yo)

—si bueno eso deberia estar en el capítulo 3 pero el director se le olvido ponerlo (dice luna)

— a mi no me metan en sus problemas, eso es culpa de la persona que edita el escrito (dice el director)

—suave no fue que eso se y va a posponer por que no hay votaciones (dice el editor)

— eeee este, callate es culpa tuya caso cerrado (dice el director)

— pero eso no (es interrumpido)

—callate dije caso cerrado (dice el director), ustedes dos mantenga la boca cerrada o inventen algo para que lo areglen (dice el directo mi en tras señala a luna y ami )

—eeee si bueno creo que te convertiremos en poni así no habrá problemas (dice luna nerviosa con lo que paso hace un momento)

— y cuando me convertirán? "Puta ya mame con esto" (dije y pensé ala ves)

—no se todavía no sea decidido "siiii así podemos tener hijos, gracias pendejo director por dejarme escoger" ( piensa luna)

— "dije que pensaran creo que la cague mas bien" (piensa el director)

— me convierten en el capítulo 7 porfa es que en el 6 estaré muy ocupado, dice que tengo que buscar trabajo (dije yo)

—CORTEEE, caballo no tienes que decir lo del otro capítulo ni los demás (dice mientras el director me pega) sigan grabando

— " maten me puta madre" (piensa el camarografo)

—eee si,verga dejen de interrumpir carajo (yo ya enojado)bueno solo que avicen cuando me transforman, cuidado amanezco como poni porque me enojo con ustedes (dice yo)

—no te preocupes nosotras te y avisaremos (dijo luna)

—creo que ya vas a despertar (dice luna)

—sip hasta luego luna chao (dije mientras me despedia)

Planeta tierra/ USA

—señor encontramos que un integrante de las personas que crearon el portal, lo esta volviendo a construir para recatar a su amigo que quedo atrapado en el otro mundo (dice un informante al capitán)

—exelente,pero no podemos ir con un ejército a costa rica,seria peligroso mmm, llame a las personas de S.W.A.T tenemos un trabajo que hacer (dice el capitán)

—a la orden capitán (dice el otro soldado mientras hacen el saludo y se va)

Tierra/inglaterra

—señor nos informal que USA quiere tomar un portal que esta creando aquella persona en costa rica (dice un soldado)

—informe le al gobierno de costa rica, si estados unidos toma el control del portal,gobernara todo el mundo (dice el capitán ingles preocupado)

—a la orden señor (dice mientras se va del lugar)

Varios dias después del aviso/costa rica

El presidente Luis Guillermo solos lee la carta que envio inglaterra y pidió una conferencia con el presidente Obama

—señor presidente me puede explicar porque nos llego esta informacion que ustedes quieren tomar algo que nos pertenece (dice Luis Guillermo)

—quien dijo semejante atrocidad,estados unidos nunca robaria algo

— entonces explicarme esto, (dice luis Guillermo mientras saca un periódico y se lo da a Obama quien lo lee)

Periódico

En exclusiva el O.I.J Y EL S.E.R.T detuvieron a 4 soldados de las fuerzas especiales estadounidense (S.W.A.T)según los datos que tenemos,están buscando algo de importancia,mientras los detenidos son llevados al aeropuerto san Juan antamaria para su regreso a su país puesto el gobierno declaro que no permitirán el paso a soldados y menos armados,según el o.i.j la próxima ves se harán juicios a los próximos detenidos en costa rica y no en estados unido.

La atención de los países crecen con forme el gobierno tico sabe mas del proyecto,según los informes costa rica cerro las fronteras del aeropuerto y no permitirá el ingreso de estadounidense al país por la infracción,la corte internacional obligo a pagar a estados unidos docientos millones de dólares a costa rica porque violación al código de las naciones de respetar sus fronteras, inglaterra y gran bretaña apoyan a costa rica por el problema que pasan.

—verga si esto sigue así, estallara la 3° guerra mundial (dice luis mientras lee el periódico)

Ecuestria

Se ve como yo voy despertando después de dormir ,además de que yo en veces soy muy vago y me despierto a la hora del burro

— aaaa que rico es dormir, computadora me preparas un desayuno porfavor (dije)

— a la orden señor (dije la computadora)

Canterlot

—hermana tenemos un problema en nuestros cascos,( dice celestia)

—que paso hermana (dice luna ya preocupada)

—hace varios días me informaron de que las minas que están en las fronteras de canterlot se les agoto el suministro de oro, eso llevaría a un problema porque se agotaria la moneda.

—esto es grave y cuando q (es interrumpida)

—princesa, princesa tenemos un problema,la bolsa de valores de canterlot a caído (dice un poni que trabaja en el banco)

— no podemos a ser nada hasta que las minas encuentren más oro ( dice celestia muy preocupada)

— yo iré con isaac a avisarle (dice luna)

Castillo de la amistad

Se pueden ver muchos ponis molestos quejandoce de que ya no hay monedas en el reino.

Aparte (recuerden que los pueblos aledaños usan las misma moneda entonces se puede agotar,yo tome esto como ejemplo de la 1 guerra mundial de la crisis económica de 1930 )

—todos calmados,ya arreglaremos este problema,pero por favor calmence con a ser desorden no arreglaran nada (dice twilight)

Se ve como los ponis regresan a sus casas molestos

— vaya eso me recuerda una de las crisis económicas de estados unidos (dije yo llegando con twilight)

— ya ustedes pasaron por eso? pero aparte,tienes que ayudarme, no puedo estar con este problema tan grande en mis cascos.

— vale esta bien les ayudare, pero llama a los lideres de los reinos porque ellos también van salir afectados con este problema, le digo yo a twilight suspirando,) " bien esto requiere una máquina impresoras de plata XD puta madre soy un ladron)

Adentro de la nave:

—computadora necesito que me construyas una impresora de monedas (le dije yo)

—a la orden señor tiempo estimado 15m para elaboración (dice la computadora)

—gracias porque hacerlo a mano tardaria 2 años (dije yo)

Varias horas después twilight llamo a los pueblos que usaban la moneda de ecuestria, estaban todos reunidos en mi nave

—bien gracias a los que vinieron a esta reunión,ya me informe sobre la caída de la moneda de ecuestria,por eso les ayudare a arreglar ese problema.

— pero como arreglaras esto, esto es muy grave para que lo hagas tu solo (pregunta candasce)

—que bueno que lo preguntas candaces, (saco la impresora de monedas) bien como ecuestria se rige con monedas, me puse a pensar,porque no hacer monedas de cobre,plata, platino y oro.

—pero no podemos,eso causaria una perdida, por que el oro es más dificil de conseguir que el cobre o la plata (dice celestia)

—bueno dejen me terminar,lo que tengo aquí es una impresora de monedas,con una lamina de cobre o etc,crea monedas,ademas de que le coloca una numeración y valor, como esta (dije sacando una monedas de costa rica ósea el Colón) esta es una de cobre y su valor es 100

—mmm la idea no es mala, pero que necesitas (dice celestia neutral)

—bueno se los haré gratis,solo con una condición (dije)

—que condición (dicen las princesas)

—que me hagan un Pete colorado (dije bromeando)

—que es eso ?(preguntan todas Con dudas)

— este nada,bueno mis terminos son los siguiente, computadora define los (le dije a la computadora)

—definiendo: termino 1: si aceptan tendrán que firmar un documento donde solo isaac podrá crear la monedas de estos terminos: 100 sera de cobre, la de platino de 50 y la de oro es de 500 ademas de que de regalo se crearan monedas de aluminio con valor 1 a 10

Termino 2/ tiene que dar un molde con el escudo de ecuestria para imprimirla en la moneda.

Termino 3 luna se casarla con isaac

— eeeee computadora el ultimo era broma (yo rojo )

—lo siento pensé que era verdad ( dijo la computadora ) solo ignoren el termino 3 del papel.

— por mi esta bien los 3 terminos( dice candasce molestando)

— por mi esta bien (dice twilight)

— mmmm creo que esta bien (dice celestia)

— eeee pero si firmo me tengo que pasar con isaac? (Dice luna roja )

—negativo fue un fallo al imprimir,por error,el termino 3 ustedes lo deciden o lo ignoran

Las princesas firman el papel y me lo dan

—bien oficialmente tendré trabajo como creador de monedas de ecuestria.

—ten aquí tienes el escudo (me lo da twilight)

—computadora lleva te lo y saca un molde pequeño (dije yo)

—a la orden señor (dice la computadora)

— Bien chicas por hoy todo dejen me lo a mi,yo me encargo de todo, mañana,será un día de solo imprimir monedas (dije)

Continuara...

Bien chicos hasta acá este capítulo,gracias a las personas que siguen mi fanfic,se que después de la historia de la nave se desvío totalmente del titulo del capítulo,pero no siempre van a concordar, si tiene una duda no olviden dejarlo en los comentarios y si les saco una risa por lo menos se que mi trabajo esta bien hecho, el próximo en estas semanas puede que me atrase publicando nuevos cap,ya que tengo que entregar unos proyectos mañana,ademas el fin de semana no voy a estar aunque pueda ser mentira, no estoy muy seguro, solo estén atentos pues yo público cuando termine el cap, ademas de que lo revice el escritor sin mas que decir chao próximo capítulo: negocio redondo (XD)


	6. Negocio redondo

Hola y bienvenidos (a) a un nuevo cap del facfic "un mundo extraño" les agradezco a las personas que siguen mi fic y lo lee,porque me encanta cuando te gusta (n_n) sin más preámbulo continuemos!

Capítulo VI: negocio redondo

Yo me levante esta mañana a las 3am pues como tengo mucho trabajo ya que las supuestas princesas no pueden hacerlo sola "como yo de idiota voy de puerquito" bueno si me levante pues tengo que dejar listo todo para la industria monedera,pues ahora yo seré presidente entre comillas de la bolsa de valores de ecuestria, yo no soy una persona que dejo que la codicia me lleve, ni tampoco soy un ladrón pero es que quería evitar la fatiga,ademas en estos dias lo pude pensar mejor no creo que sea buena idea convertirme en poni porque pensaran ustedes por lo siguiente

1) si luis termina el portal yo regresare con el pues no me voy a quedar aquí cuando cualquier cosa me puede matar

2) no quiero ser un poni.

3) también perderia la capacidad de usar el teléfono o la tablet y eso no puedo tolerar (que dicha corrupto y adicto al teléfono )

Bueno dejemos eso en otro lado,como sabrán ayer ecuestria pasa por un momento donde las acciones de la bolsa calleron,pues yo produce un plan para arreglarlo,por eso me levante a las 3am pues quería verificar que todo este bien,pues ya que soy muy distraído puedo hacer un error, aún así las princesas me darán las laminas de los minerales necesarios cues ya que con cada lamina pueden salir entre 100 a 200 monedas aproximadamente.

Pues seguro creeran como yo tengo el poder de hacer y almacenar las monedas, ya que esas doñas me dejaron como banco central de ecuestria (no se dan cuenta del ladron que tienen XD) tampoco es que como yo manejo el podio de la plata valla a ser un malparido no al contrario me gustaría ayudarles si esta a mi alcance si no pues que se vallan a la mierda XD.

—computadora cuando dijo celestia que traian las laminas de cobre? (Dije con duda)

—señor según el acuerdo es a las 5am que las traian y la construcción del banco central de usted empezará hoy (dice la computadora)

—bien es raro que tenga mucha plata en mis manos pero no puedo gastarlo (dije triste XD)

—pero al igual te pagarán pues estaras trabajando (dice la computadora)

Bueno si en eso tienes razón (dije)

—señor celestia esta afuera con los materiales para trabajar (dice la computadora)

—ok gracias (dije mientras iba a la puerta)

— valla mira quien esta tan temprano levantado (dice celestia)

—diay normalmente me despierto como a las 10 o 11, pero me toco madrugar (dije con nostalgia XD) (diay corrupto y adicto y ahora vago...)

— ji ji ji no importa bueno vamos con lo de las monedas (dice celestia)

—bueno vamos las máquinas están afuera de aquí (dije mientras salia)

Cuando celestia y yo salimos a docientos metros se pueden ver varias máquinas del tamaño de una casa prefabricada (si no saben cuales son busque las aquí " ,.com") cada parte hacia algo diferente pues primero se moldean,se cortan la lamina y se pule, se en chapa, luego se marca su valor y se empaca

—cuantas láminas trajiste celestia (dije con duda)

—ahorita con mis guardias pudimos traer 22 laminas, 6 de cobre,6 de plata,6 de platino y una de aluminio (dice celestia)

— con eso no va a abastar todo el suministro, se necesita más (dije )

—si nosotras sabemos, por eso luna vendrá ahora con más ademas twilight vive a los 22 metros tuyo (mientras ve el castillo a la par) puede darte laminas si se te acaban (dice celestia)

—si esta bien, voy a encender la maquina (dije mientras iba al panel)

Una twilight salvaje aparece como pinkie

—puta mierda, twilight ahora copias a pinkie (dije por el susto que me dio)

—perdon es que quería ver como encendias esa cosa (dice mientras señala la máquina)

—bueno es fácil pero no lo hagas tu (dije viendo la)

—ummmm (dice triste twilight)

Bueno aquí es como enciendo la máquina,primero veo si tiene bateria pues si tiene porque es de energia del sol,reviso los engranajes porque aveces se suelta (por los chinos porque las cosas son muy malas de ellos), presione el boton para encender la maquina

Maquina: iniciando... Completo...inserte la lamina para continuar

Muchos ponis alrededor se asustaron por el sonido que provoca la máquina,colocó la láminas y ustedes ya saben como son los pasos

—bien en varias horas habran monedas

—horas si un herrero termina una moneda en varios minutos (dice twilight decepcionada)

—si pero esto produce como 100 por lamina ademas de que las pule,las impresa con el escudo que les pedí y les coloca presion (dije)

— ... Wou (dijo twilight)

Planeta tierra

En la tierra las cosas se han puesto intensas pues varios países están ya peleando por el portal que creo costa rica,aún que no se an declarado la guerra es posible de que USA extradite el portal del país al de ellos pues dicen de que es peligroso y que puede dañar el ambiente, por eso costa rica no tubo obsion y vendió el portal a USA por quince mil millones de dolares, pero ya saben porque USA compró el portal

—señor el portal interdimencional ya lo compramos,llegara en 4 semanas a new York y lo enviarán a la base del área 51 (dice un soldado)

—bien con ese portal podemos tomar control del mundo (dice el capitan)

Inglaterra/tierra

—señor tenemos un problema grave,usa compro el portal de costa rica,mas bien lo obligo a venderlo (dice el soldado)

—no podemos atacar el barco porque podemos crear la 3era guerra mundial (dice el capitán ingles preocupado)

—que dios proteja lo que viva del otro lado del portal porque van a ser exterminados (dice el capitán)

Ecuestria/castillo de la amistad

En la tierra las cosas se ponen cada vez mas peligrosas pues al no poder a ser nada los otros países por miedo a crear la 3era guerra mundial, en el otro lado no tienen idea de los que le preparara el futuro pues este va a ser algo oscuro

Pero dejemos un momento el prota en paz y regresemos otra ves a la tierra XD pero en costa rica

—puta gobierno hijueputa como me vienen a robar el puto portal de la chingada y mas cuando esta listo y se lo venden a USA,esa gente nos va a conquistar, (dice luis preocupado)como hago para y avisarle a isaac de lo que se le avecina

Ecuestria

Mientras en ecuestria se ignora el peligro inminente que se acerca veamos como están los ponis

—te lo dice bombón yo te dije que existen los humanos (dice lira viendo me como psicópata)

—encerio existen los humanos (dice bombón)

— no nooo no existen vieras soy un holograma (dije con cara de terminator)

—bueno que vienen a cambiar monedas o solo a perder mi tiempo (dije ya molesto)

— eeee si perdon,me cambias esta bolita de oro porfa (dice lira)

—dejame pesarla a ver cuanto vale (dije)

Como no se cuanto es la cantidad de oro que existe en ecuestria, yo lo cambio por 1 gramo son 25 monedas de aluminio y 100 monedas de aluminio dan 1 de cobre y así sucesivamente (pd no existen monedas de diamante por si preguntan)

—ten lira son 30 monedas de cobre y una de plata (dije)

—gracias "tengo que saber mas de ellos " (dice mientras se va con bombón)

Después yo de trabajar regreso a asterión, reviso mi correo por si acaso y veo que otra vez hay medio señal lo mismo que lo anterior y tengo un correo

Correo:

Mae playo no se donde putas esta pero playo, si estas cerca de donde de expulso la primera vez el portal corre,porque USA obligo a nuestro gobierno vender el portal y tu sabes para que lo quiere, llevarte esos caballos o ponis a no se cuanto porque ese país va a ser caca todo mae tienes 5 semanas, porque aquí todo sale tarde por dicha

Attle luis Antonio valerio

Yo estaba blanquitico más de lo que estoy normalmente.

— nooo jueputa, puta luz,puta estante,puta cama,puta todo (dije cabriado y asustado)

— que pasa isaac tu solo te enojas así cuando algo grave pasa (dice twilight)

—yo nada solo es que me mori en mi juego (dije en un intento de mentira)

—buenoo si, ademas tu plan con las monedas esta funcionando, aún que no me gusto que contrataras a spike para que trabaje hay es muy pequeño para un trabajo (dice twilight preocupada)

—aaaa por favor twilight no es un bebé ademas piensa como un maldito adulto, y es en la única persona o dragón que confió al 100% y que sea honrado porque es obvio que si contrato un poni van a faltar monedas (dije yo fuertemente)

— oye nos estas diciendo ladrones (dice twilight molesta)

— twilight tu sabes que es verdad puedo probar te lo (dije muy seguro)

—mentira solo han pasado 2 dias de la caída de la bolsa de valores de ecuestria (dice twilight)

—computadora reproduce el video de ayer con el poni de la bolsa de valores de canterlot ( dije yo)

—reproduciendo

Video

Se puede ver la maquina de monedas donde salen listas para ser cambiadas y el poni que esta de prueba separando cada tipo, hasta que empieza a robarse una y sigue normal luego de un minuto se fuma otra moneda y así sucesivamente hasta que no puede mas

Fin del video

— no creo que estaban robando,talvez era muy bonita (dije con sarcasmo)

— tienes razón mejor dejemos a spike, (dice twilight con las orejas bajas XD)

—pero no te preocupes le pago bien jajaj (dije bromiando)

—eso espero (dice twilight con una mirada seria mientras se va)

— " puta poni parece que tiene la regla "(lo pensé)

—computadora dime algo podemos entrar en estado de guerra contra estados unidos (dije yo nervioso)

— señor con las armas actuales no creo posible enfrentar una armada de ese tipo, ademas de que portan ogibas nucleares es posible de que fallemos antes de iniciar (dice la computadora)

—mierda esto va estar cagado (dije muy pero muy preocupado dije mientras iba al banco a ver como va)

Adentro del banco

Yo estaba llegando al banco hasta que de un momento a otro me cae enzima un poni gris.

—auhhhh (dije con dolor del madrazo)

—perdón hace un momento estaba en el cielo y ahora no (dice la pony)

— y como te llamas (dije mientras la ayudaba a lenvantar se )

—me llamo derpy wooves (dice derpy XD)

—ta legal y dime como estabas hace un momento arriba y luego abajo (dije yo confundido)

—bueno yo estaba volando,porque tenia que entregar una carta a un pony pero no lo encuentro (dije derpy un poco triste)

— "ostia mae esta poni es capas de romperle el corazon al mas macho pecho peludo del mundo" (pensé con la glucosa muy alta XD) y como se llama el pony que buscas (le pregunté)

—creo que era isaac o algo así pero no se donde vive (dije con duda derpy)

— mmm pues estas de suerte, yo soy el poni no pony que buscas (dije)

—enserio tu eres isaac, aún que una pregunta que eres? (pregunta derpy con duda)

—si bueno así me llamo,eso dice mi constancia de nacimiento (dije mientras la leía ) a bueno a tu pregunta soy un humano del planeta tierra,que no se donde esta (dije un poco triste )

—tu perdiste un planeta!( Dice derpy )

—que nooo no no,no perdí el planeta,yo me perdí (dije)

—bueno espero que lo encuentres, tengo que seguir entregando cartas (dice derpy)

—si ten cuidado derpy (dije)

—ok (dice mientras se iba chocando con un poste)

— " pobre poni,espero que nadie la trate mal " (pence mientras entraba a asterión )

—señor una poni desconocida ingreso en mi (dice la computadora (que raro es decir que entro en mi XD))

—describela y dime donde esta (dije)

—especie: unicornio, edad 20 aprox,color del pelaje verde limo,tatuaje de una lira (dije la computadora)

—y como entró y donde esta?( Dije con duda)

—no se sabe como entró la cosa es que entro, ademas esta detrás tu yo (dije que la computadora)

— Que (dije mientras me volteva y me pegaba un susto bien cabrón)

— holaaa humano soy lira, vine a saber mas de tu especie y también hacerte algunas preguntas (dice lira)

— bien te respondere las preguntas pero conque me responda unas dudas (dije yo )pero mañana porque horita estoy ocupado (dije)

—esta bien mañana te las pregunté , mañana (me dice seriamente)

—si si mañana punto (dije con pereza)

—ok (lira se va como pinkie)

—ñe computadora voy a redactar una carta a celestia (dije)

OK señor dime lo que va en ella y la imprimire para enviar (dice la computadora)

Carta:

Hola celestia nada más para avisarle de que ya la crisis económica fue medio resuelta, además para decirte de que el acuerdo de las chicas y tu de transformarme a poni no va pasar,quiero conservar mi humanidad 100% así que no quiero sorpresas de despertar con patas en vez de manos atte: Isaac C.B

—listo señor ya esta impresa (dice la computadora)

—bueno más tarde se la doy a spike,por siervo que posibilidad hay de colocar un escudo magnético en la nave (dije)

— si puede colocarse pero tendría que cambiar varios instrumentos de navegación o saldrian afectados (dice la computadora)

— y eso puede soportar una ogiva nuclear pero de cuantos megatones (dije)

—posiblemente si resiste varias,como máximo podrían ser como 5 megatones más de eso podría matar todo (dice la computadora)

— y cuando puedes construirlo (dije)

—posiblemente para 2 semanas (dije la computadora)

—creo que tendré que hablar con las princesas y las chicas de la guerra de mi planeta por mi culpa (dije muy triste)

—señor creo que tiene razón,mis sistemas estarán listos para todo,seria un honor servirle a usted (dice la computadora)

—gracias (dije casi llorando XD)

Continuará...

Bien bien se que este capítulo es corto, no quiero ser de las personas excusadoras (que siempre tienen una excusa) pero no e tenido tiempo para escribir mucho en historias,pero no es que valla a dejar la historia no voy a seguir,solo que se tomen su paciencia para dejar escribir la historia, ademas de que escribimos mas los fin de semana porque no tengo colegio y puedo escribir de 8am hasta las 12am, los fin de semana es posible que sub capítulos porque tengo mas tiempo,pero los normales solo puedo escribir a las 6pm a 9pm y no es tiempo suficiente para una historia,así que paciencia en los dias de lunes ,martes miércoles, jueves que son los más pesados que tengo en esos días tardo 2 dias en una historia de 2 mil palabras o menos,no es que me escuse solo que tengan paciencia así que muchas gracias :)

Un saludo a estas personas que siguen mi fanfic son los siguientes: kevin darius, lightningmasterXD, thedark99


	7. Un problema grave o un grave problema?

Holaaa y bienvenidos (as) a un nuevo capítulo de "un mundo extraño",gracias a los que siguen y leen mi fan fiction sin mas que agregar a lo que vinimos.

Capítulo Vll: un problema grave o un grave problema?

Planeta tierra USA

—capitan el portal ya llegó al muelle, será transportado al área 51,llegara en 3 semanas e iniciaremos con la conquista del otro lado del portal, ademas se le solicita que escoja si llevamos armas o algo del otro lado (dice un soldado)

—bien quiero que se preparen,en 3 semanas invadiremos el otro lado

En el planeta tierra las cosas se están calentando demasiado,USA se prepara para invadir el otro lado del planeta,pero no saben que hay del otro lado, inglaterra y españa intentan convencer a usa de que destruya el portal,pero USA no quiere destruirlo,los otros países no pueden hacer nada ya que no hay nada ilegal en lo que hacen.

Ecuestria nave asterión

—señor el progreso del escudo magnético esta completo en un 5%, estará completo en 2 semanas casi 3 (dice la computadora)

—el escudo que tan resistente será (dije)

—el escudo magnético creara un círculo transparente alrededor de mi,causando a 1 centímetro de grosor es el escudo,es capas de resistir impactos de 4 toneladas de explosivos,resistente a una ogiva de 2 megatones,su recarga es rápida un aproximado de 5 minutos, su durabilidad es un poco, baja es de 5 horas (dice la computadora)

—mmm yo pienso que esta bien,pero necesito que llames a las chicas y las princesas,esto ya llegó a un punto sin retorno (dije ya preocupado)

—a la orden señor,ademas se redujo la elaboración de monedas para dar prioridad al escudo,por otro lado la caída de la bolsa en canterlot se recupera lento pero seguro (dije la computadora)

Las cosas en la nave se empiezo a calentar,las chicas llegaron y las 4 princesas.

—para que nos llamaste Isaac (pregunta celestia)

—bueno los llame a todos porque hay un problema de calificación sin procedentes (dije)

—espera que quieres decir (dice twilight) mientras las chicas ponen más atención.

—recuerdan que yo dije que cree un portal para llegar aquí (les pregunte a todas)

Todas dicen que si

—bueno hace 2 dias me llego un correo que dije que un país llamado USA compro el portal, más bien obligo a el país de donde vengo a vender celo,pues ese país lo compro,ahora quiere invadir ecuestria,para tomar los recursos (dije preocupado)

—QUE, quieres decir,que entraremos en guerra con los humanos, (dicen todas al mismo tiempo)

—bueno no con todos los humanos solo con un país,pues hay varios que con están desacuerdo con esa invasión, pero no quieren iniciar una guerra, así que por eso están calmadas las cosas aya (dije yo)

—nosotros podemos ganarles a todos,ademas si pudimos controlarte,podemos con los demás (dice rainbow muy segura)

—ustedes no me entienden!,nos enfrentamos a una fuerza imparable (dije)

—que tan poderoso es ese país (pregunta luna preocupada )

—computadora reproduce los videos preparados (dije)

{Por favor reproduzcan o busquen un video de una bomba nuclear si lo ven o saben como es pasen esto y sigan leyendo}

—que es esa cosa (dice celestia horrorizada)mientras las chicas siguen en shock

—bueno esa es el arma más poderosa de todo el mundo,computadora define el arma (dije)

—esta arma esta construida por un nucleo de uranio o plutonio rodeado por lingotes o un armazón de metal,ésta se cubre con aluminio para formar el cuerpo,su potencia es incalculable, es capas de destruir áreas de hasta 300 km y las deja devastadas y estas no pueden ser habitadas por 30 a 60 años por el daño radioactivo, las primeras fueron lanzadas en hiroshima y nagasaki a finales de la segunda guerra mundial en japón(dice la computadora)

—estamos perdidos entonces (dice rarity)

—no, ellos no pueden lanzar el arma ya que necesita un lugar plano para lanzar la y menos la lanzaran cerca del portal (dije yo) define lo demás computadora todo el ejército estadounidense.

—ese ejército esta constituido por más de 300 tipos de armas de fuego, consta de AK47,fusiles de asalto, ametralladoras pesadas o ligeras, 3 tipos de tanques,el pancer, la tanqueta y el paladín con proyectiles de 50 a 120mm,aviones turbo jets tipos 14,16,18 además del jet invisible. (Dice la computadora mientras mostraba sus imágenes respectivas imágenes)

—como le vamos a ganar a algo mucho más avanzado que nuestra tecnología (dice applejack)

—bueno se puede ganar solo destruyendo el portal (dije)

—pero como vamos a destruir el portal si ese país va a defender lo (dice rainbow)

—yo intentare destruirlo, además asterión me ayudara (dije )

—estas loco asterión no podrá resistir impactos de esos calibres (dice twilight)

—yo se que es un riesgo, por eso estoy preparando un escudo magnético, podrá resistir impactos de esos calibres,ademas yo cree el portal y tengo que asumir las consecuencias de mis actos (dije)

—pero estamos hablando de una guerra que es superior a nuestra tecnología (dice pinkie mientras brincaba como siempre)

—pero que les pasa ya no confían en mi (dije ya dudoso)

—mira Isaac no es por desconfianza pero hablamos de una guerra,que es capas de destruir toda ecuestria (dice candace)

—yo puedo destruir el portal,ademas yo fui quien lo construyó (dije molesto)

—pero como lo destruiras, (dice fluttershy muy bajita mientras se ocultaba un poco con su cola)

—con una llave maya,tiene un código que desactivaria la maquina (dije)

—pero aunque la destruyas o la dejes inoperable,podrán crear otra,pueden copiar el modelo o los datos (dice twilight)

—crees que no pensé eso,como dije hace varios meces,el portal tiene sistemas de defensa,pero yo nunca mencioné que instale uno extra de emergencia (dije indiferentemente)

—haber explicamos para que funciona ese sistema (dije rainbow)

—ese sistema cierra el portal creando un bucle y transportando lo al espacio,por eso le coloque el nombre 'verdad o consecuencia' son dos botones con diferente resultados, solo hay un problema (dije yo)

—y cual es el problema (dice spike entró me ti en doce)

—como dije son resultados diferentes,y yo no instale los botones fue luis,no se que resultado dan los botones (dije)

—nos estas diciendo que iras a la guerra a presionar un boton y no sabes SI funcionará (dice luna)

—como dije es solo suerte, lo único que se es que un boton envía la maquina al espacio y el otro la estalla (dije yo)

—pero porque hacer algo así no era mejor un solo boton algo obvio (dice rarity)

—por eso mi amiga, ese es el problema verdad o consecuencias (dije)

—no te dejaremos ir así como así,no arriesgarás tu vida por eso,deja que nosotras nos encarguemos (dice twilight)

—no puedo dejar te hacer eso twilight, esas con mis consecuencias y debo pagar los platos rotos,iré en 3 semanas y terminare con ese portal (dije decidido)

—pero si vas como nos vamos a defender de ese ejército y más si fallas (dice celestia)

—ha ha gracias que confianza más buena (dije molesto) ustedes propongan algo

—señor el arma principal esta lista para combate (dice la computadora)

—combate, estas loco,no nos estas escuchando (dice luna molesta)

—que puedo hacer yo,no puedo detener algo que ya es imparable, la guerra es un hecho, yo Isaac fui quien creo la 1 guerra entre especies,la segunda de ecuestria y la tercera en el planeta tierra (dije)

—no importa si causas te todo esto,pero no permitiremos ir te lo prohibo(dice celestia)

—tu no me mandas celestia como te había dicho,tu no eres mi princesa (dije molesto)

—challate,tu tienes que obedecer me mientras respires en este planeta y estés en este territorio,me tienes que obedecer (dice celestia muy molesta)

Las chicas observaban muy sorprendidas por lo que esta pasando en estos instantes

—yo no obedezco a nadie,ademas quien te nombro princesa (dije )

—callate no dejare que me hables así,tu tienes que obedecer me a mi, soy tu princesa (dice celestia cabriada)

—yo no obedezco a nadie,tu celestia creaste tu propio reino pero no por ser princesa debes decidir por los demás (dije)

—tu que te estas creyendo un dios para hablarme así (dice celestia)

—calmence así no se resuelven las cosas (dice luna)

—yo no me creo dios,soy una persona comun,pero por lo menos puedo hago las cosas por mi mismo y no se las doy a otras personas para que las resuelvan (dije molesto)

—callate,yo puedo resolver los problemas sin tu ayuda,lo puedo hacer sola sin que nadie como tu interfieras, porque eres despreciable (dice celestia apuntó de atacarme)

—ahora soy despreciable, bueno si soy así entonces seguiremos mi papel,entonces resuelve la guerra sola porque ahora en adelante tu único aliado no entrara a la guerra,ademas de ahora en adelante celestia tu e yo no seremos jamas de los ja maces amigos (dije muy fuerte)Y quiero que todas bajen ahora,ademas me llevare la maquina de monedas,el contrato de ecuestria se cancela.

—no me iré de aquí tu no me mandas (dice celestia )

—asterión armas internas activadas,1 minuto si no salen saldran en una bolsa (dije enojado )

Las chicas salen muy preocupadas por lo que acaba de pasar,ademas de que ahora ellas tiene un problema de proporciones catastróficas en sus cascos, y no cabe de que celestia complico las cosas a un nivel mas complejo.

En asterión

—Señor esta seguro que esa era la forma de hacer que las chicas no se entrometieran (dice la computadora)

—se que no era la forma más eficiente que hay pero no podemos dejar que sepan lo que vamos hacer (dije)

—señor se que no es de mi incumbencia pero ellas tienen que saber que en 3 semanas,se inicia el protocolo exterminio (dice la computadora)

—no estoy preparado para lo que me van a decir las chicas,asterisk estas seguro que quieres ir (dije)

—señor ya le dije seria un honor morir a su mando (dice la computadora)

Castillo de la amistad 1 hora después del conflicto

—hermana no sabes lo que provocaste (dice luna)

—lo se creo que por mi culpa ecuestria sufrir a una exterminación global (dice celestia apuntó de llorar)

Afuera se ve como asterión se eleva y se va al bosque everfree

—que podemos hacer chicas, no podemos ganar con ese tipo de tecnología y menos sin Isaac (dice twilight)

—calmate manzanita con alterar nos no arreglaremos nada (dice applejack)

—lo se applejack pero hablamos de una guerra, ecuestria nunca a entrado en guerra,la única fue en el problema de las tres especies (dice twilight)

—pero debe haber una forma de ganar (dije rainbow)

—si debe haber una pero como (dice twilight)

Con luna y celestia

—todo por culpa de Isaac si el nunca hubiera venido a ecuestria (dice celestia)

—hermana deja de decir esas cosas,nadie tiene la culpa,ademas si el no uniera venido,de quien me hubiera enamorado (dice luna)

—luna encerio de que te enamoraste de el,ni siquiera es principe o rey (dice celestia)

—aun así me gusta,además tu no sabes si es así, el viene de otro mundo,no puedes saber si es de la realeza ( dice luna)

Asterión

En la nave las cosas parecen bastante normal ya que después de 4 horas del conflicto todo fue avanzando más rápido, Isaac esta trabajando en lo que se conocer a como protocolo exterminio y la activación del sistema verdad o consecuencias del portal pero mejor dajar los trabajar y veamos las cosas en la tierra

USA:

Área 51 ,hora 7pm norteamericano,localización ********

—señor el portal a arribado,en estos momentos se esta llevando a la sala de instalación, además el batallón esta listo para el cruce,en total llevamos al otro lado,300 tanques, 100 paladines,100 tanquetas y 100 pancer tipo tigres , 10 aviones F-18, varias homers con ametralladoras, y una ogiva de 10 megatones por si acaso.(dice un soldado)

—mmm esta bien pero vamos a llevar a veinte mil soldados,ellos también irán al cruce, ademas cambia la ogiva por un misil táctico nuclear de 5 megatones y lleva misiles nepalés,seran más eficientes (dice el capitán)

—a la orden señor (dice el soldado)

Inglaterra

—señor USA esta preparando el ejército para el cruce dimensional (dice el consejero)

—nosotros no podemos hacer nada,no quiero declarar la guerra por eso, todo están en manos del chico del otro lado (dice el presidente ingles)

Todo el mundo en la tierra sabe lo que estados unidos va hacer,pero no escuchan,las personas están tristes de que este crece no va a ser pacífico

Ecuestria /asterión

—computadora te acuerdas del juego twisted metal (dije)

—si señor (dice la computadora)

—porque no creamos los misiles perseguidores y los incendiarios o los misiles de la muerte (pregunte)

—señor eso tardaria semanas crearlos (dice la computadora)

—mmm entonces que tenemos ahorita disponible (dije)

—armas disponibles :arma principal láser 1,2,3 ,varios misiles nepalés,balas anti tanques,doce granadas fragmentarias,y un cañon de protones de corto; alcance de 200 metros (dice la computadora)

—a cuanto esta el progreso del escudo magnético (dije)

—se encuentra en 30.7% señor (dice la computadora)

Castillo de la amistad

—y diganme que pensaron para defender ecuestria (dice celestia)

—yo digo que hagamos tuneles y cuando lleguen les movemos el piso (dice rarity ) (pd no lo malinterpreten)

—yo digo que creemos búnker o barricadas así los mantendremos a raya (dice rainbow)

—y si les lanzamos dragones para que se quemen (dice spike)

—mmmm el plan de spike no esta mal (dice celestia)

—princesa no podemos quemar los como heno frito (dice twilight)

[Digan me algo ustedes nunca se han preguntado como sabrá la comida de my little pony ,ejemplo papas de heno frito o sandwich margaritas etc, dejen me un comentario de lo que quieren probar ]

—twilight sabes muy bien a lo que nos enfrentamos, ellos no vienen a dar flores,vienen a exterminar a los ponis (dice celestia)

—pero debe haber otra solución sin ir directamente a la violencia (dice twilight)

—twiligth tiene razón princesa,la violencia no es la única solución (dice fluttershy tímidamente)

—lo se chicas pero ellos viene a destruir (dice celestia)

—no tenemos mucho tiempo, en dos semanas habrá ya una guerra dimencional (dice applejack)

De la nada entra derpy al castillo

—derpy estas bien (dice spike)

—estoy bien,es que traigo una carta para applejack (dice derpy)

—gracias pastelito, ten cuidado cuando sales (dije applejack)

—OK con mucho gusto (dice derpy mientras se va)

Asterión

—y dime lira como mierdas entraste aquí y mas si estoy en el everfree (dije)

—en realidad nunca me fui ayer solo me oculte, ademas me prometiste que me responderlas unas preguntas (dice lira mientras sacaba una libreta)

—por desgracia si lo prometi,bueno mandece que no viene nada (dice)

—primera pregunta nombre completo y edad (dice lira)

—isaac chacón barrientos,edad 17.7 (dije )

—segunda pregunta de que parte de ecuestria vienes (dice lira)

—de ninguna,yo vengo de otro mundo en un lugar llamado costa rica, naci en la provincia de san José (dice)

—tercera pregunta como se reproducen los humanos (dice lira)

—eeemmm,uuuuummm este como todos los mamíferos (dije nervioso por la pregunta)

—ultima pregunta te gusta algún poni de ecuestria,además me debes explicar la respuesta anterior que me confunde (dice lira)

—esta bien si me gusta alguien, es la hermana de celestia la princesa luna (dije yo un poco rojizo y sudando un poco)

—bueno gracias,pero puedo preguntarte algo (dice lira)

—si? (Dije )

—puedo quedarme aquí contigo (dice lira)

Continuara

Bien bien hasta aquí otro capitulo,se que se preguntaran donde putas estaba bueno se los explicare,donde yo estoy en este momento, el volcan turrialba de costa rica esta en fase de erupción de ceniza,eso provoca que no pueda escribir porque puedo dañar la computadora por la ceniza,ademas de que también se esta llendo la luz muy seguido y es dificil así,sin mencionar de que e internet es pésimo por la ceniza y para variar la lluvia no ayuda,así que paciencia,este capítulo debió ser subido el viernes pero no se a logrado hasta ahora,sin mas que mencionar que pasen buenos dias y noches :).


	8. Post guerra, 1semana más!

Holaa y bienvenidos (as) a un nuevo capítulo de un mundo extraño, muchas gracias a las personas que están comentando sus quejas o sus pensamientos, no importa si es fuerte o algo así porque mientras más uno escribe más experiencia gana,sin mas que decir comencemos!

[ ]: fuera de historia

( ) :accion o persona que habla

" :pensamientos

Pd: en el capítulo anterior dije misiles Nepal,perdón lo escribí mal eran misiles napal,pero soy tan vago que no quiero corregirlo :3

Recuerden comentar para saber que opinan de esta historia, si quieren que agregue un nuevo poni me escriben y yo haré lo que pueda para agregar a ese poni ;)

Cap anterior:

—QUE vamos a tener una guerra,ponis contra humanos (dice twilight)

—callate soy tu princesa,mientras vivas o respires en este territorio yo soy tu princesa (dice celestia cabriada)

Capítulo Vlll : la post guerra (introducción )

—bueno lira,no se si sea buena idea que te quedes aquí en asterión (dije)

—porque,la naves es grande,puede caber todo poniville aquí y aún así queda espacio (dices lira)

—bueno esta bien...te puedes quedar...pero no toques absoluta mente nada (dije)

—intentare no tocar demasiadas cosas (dice lira mientras se va a su cuarto que ya tenia...)

Castillo de la amistad

Las chicas y las princesas llevan reunidas varias horas intentando como podrían salvar o ganar la guerra,para evitar una matanza,pero hasta ahora no han tenido muchas ideas,la más relevante fue la se spike con quemar a los humanos con el fuego de los dragones,aún que han surgido ideas un poco arriesgadas como que se hagan unas minas debajo de poniville y hacer un ataque sorpresa,pero no constan con el tiempo suficiente para lograr el proyecto de las minas.

—chicas esto es muy grave,no tenemos nada para hacer en la guerra (dice twilight muy preocupada)

—significa que nos van a matar (dice rarity)

—si tan solo hubiera un aliado que sepa de esto (dice pinkie)

—yaaa esta bien entendi la indirecta que fue directa,bueno buscare a Isaac y me disculpare (dice enojada)

—te acompañó hermana (dice luna)

Las dos princesas salen en busca de Isaac, mientras las chicas discuten el plan para defenderse.

Asterión

—computadora cuanto falta para que el escudo magnético este listo (dije)

—señor el escudo esta al 97%, se terminara en 5 dias,y el portal del la tierra se conectara en 7 dias,aproximadamente (dice la computadora)

—como van las armas,si no están listas,nos van a linchar (dije)

—aproximadamente hay una tonelada de bombas napal,3 kilos de misiles normales, 3 kilos de misiles perseguidores, y 4 kilos de misiles incendiarios (dice la computadora)

—bien con eso tenemos algo para defendernos y atacar algo (dije)

—señor celestia esta llegando a mi,aproximadamente a 400 metros (dice la computadora)

—mae porque tiene que ser esa prostituta (dije cabriado)

—hola (dice celestia neutral mientras va llegando )

—haber que mierdas quieres o más específico que putas haces aquí (dije molesto)

—bueno este, regrese para disculparme por lo que paso ayer (dice celestia)

—mmm claro,primero me dices 20 cosas y luego bienes como si no paso nada "pendeja lo que dices es algo así,primero que disparas y luego me dices que deje de sangrar" (dije )

—si lo se,estuvo mal ,por eso te pido que me perdones (dice celestia arrepentida, mientras luna va llegando )

—esta bien,resolver e lo de la guerra (dice neutral)

—espera que?,yo no dije nada de la guerra (dice celestia)

—es cierto Isaac ella no dijo nada (dice luna)

—miren yo se que solo celestia viene a pedirme que la ayude con la guerra,sino como crees que vino a disculparse (dije neutral)

—eso es mentira yo no vine a pedirte ayuda por la guerra (dice celestia enojada)

—clarooo como crees, escuche todo de lo que hablaron,porque yo coloque un micrófono en el castillo (dije)

—desgraciado,solo nos estas usando!,nada más nos utilizas (dice celestia mientras se va muy pero muy cabriada)

—Isaac,tienes que llevarte bien con mi hermana (dice luna triste)

—lo se,pero mientras ella no haga el maldito intento,que sigan las cosas así (dije)

Desde adentro suena el grito de mi nombre por parte de lira

—que es eso (dice luna intrigada)

—eeee mm mm este,lira? (Dije nervioso)

—y ella que hace aquí (dice luna celosa)

—ahora que lo dices no tengo ni la más remota idea (dije mientras pensaba)

—cuidadito hacen algo malo (dice luna muy seria)

— hay que me crees, además yo soy tuyo no? (dije molestando )

Luna se pone roja y me pega un cascaso o algo así no se como se diría un golpe con una pezuña XD

—auchhh carajo deja la violencia,mis pobres neuronas no son resistentes a todo (dije mientras me sobaba la cabeza del dolor)

—deja de molestarme entonces (dice luna mientras mira al lado mío )

—si la cosa es así,tendré que comprar me un casco de minecraft (dije)

— que es maincraft (dice luna un poco dudosa) [pd lo escribí así porque luna no lo pronuncio bien,así que no es un error de ortografía XD]

—es un juego para play station [pd:no se como se escribe ],es de sobrevivir,pero no me gusta mucho,prefiero otro,te lo enceño después (dije)

—si y me lo prestas después para jugar en mi poni station

— ee ? OK? Luna no sabia que eras gamer (dije)

—bueno un poco? (Dice luna sonrojada )

— bien que dicha,porque tengo un buen juego se llama twistet metal,después jugamos,bueno me retiro tengo que terminar unas cosas (dije yo mientras me voy)

—okey Isaac chao (dice luna mientras Se va volando)

Castillo de la amistad

Se ve como derpy entra otra ves al castillo muy rápido,

—twiligth tengo un mensaje del doctor para ti (dice derpy)

—haber,y gracias por la informacion (dice twilight)

Carta

Bien vamos al grano directamente, hace varios dias en el castillo de las hermanas reales,pues detecte con mi tardis que en 1 semana se abrirá un portal hay así que tengan cuidado,pd no les ayudare es que estoy de vacaciones :). Atte el doctor

—chicas esto es muy grave, tenemos que hacer algo antes de que esto se descontrole (dice twilight muy preocupada)

Asterión

Twilight,soy Isaac,tengo un plan para detener la invasión, bueno parte de ella,lo único que ocupo es que distraigan un poco al ejército mientras yo entro al castillo (cambio dije)

—eee Isaac,donde estas que no te veo (dice twilight )

Las chicas me empiezan a buscar alrededor y fluttershy se asusta

—estoy usando el micrófono, yo te escucho y tu también, solo que no nos podemos ver (cambio dije)

—eeee OK,y cual es tu plan para la invasión (cambio? )(dice twilight con duda)

—si bueno es muy largo,solo hagan algo para distraerlos, por cierto intenten no morir es muy importante esa parte (cambio dije)

—si si,veremos que podemos hacer las chicas y yo,que están escuchando esto... Cambio (dice twilight )

—oye pero no dijiste que no nos ayudarlas en la guerra, cambio (dice rainbow)

—mmm porque no quieren que les ayude, digan ahora o no hago nada cambio (dije)

—callate rainbow, no la escuches Isaac no sabe de lo que habla cambio.(dice twilight mirando seriamente a rainbow)

—si,no importa recuerda me no llevar a rainbow en un juicio porque en ves de ayudar mete las patada en todo el balde cambio (dije)

—eeee OK? Twilight es interrumpida por rainbow

—oye yo no meto las matas en el balde yo más bien ayudo a todos cambio (dije rainbow)

—bueno continuando con el plan es así (dije mientras va llegando celestia)

—ustedes harán una distracción bastante sutil,intenten que no mueran ponis,porque los necesitan,mientras ustedes los distraen yo entro con asterión al castillo y vuelo la maquina cambio (dije)

—oye pero no es mejor destruir la máquina cambio (dice rainbow )

—por eso la voy a destruir, si lo logro entonces la guerra estará ganada y si fallo pues ecuestria caerá e dias como mucho cambio (dije )

—pero no es peligroso ir solo adentro del castillo con militares cambio (dice applejack)[pd recuerden que hablan por radios ]

—se que es peligroso pero no puedo sentarme y rascarme las bolas haciendo nada cambio (dije)

—yo que tu mandaria dragones y los quemaría cambio (dice spike)

—no creo que funcione es solo calor,los afectados serian los de infantería cambio (dije)

Planeta tierra 12 dias para la invasión

Altavoces:se solicitan al todo el personal de la tierra prepararse para el primer viaje dimensional, recuerden que no pueden desayunar nada pesado porque pueden vomitar se al viajar, los refuerzos llegaran cada 2 horas con 20 nuevos soldados y así sucesivamente, preparence todo el personal solo quedan 1 semana

Ecuestria /castillo de la amistad

—y así es como tendría que salir el plan,sino solo iré al bateó y así lo pasare cambio y fuera (dije yo)

—si como solo piensas en ti, no te importan los demás (dice ceslestia)

—mejor callate celestia (dije en la radio)

—lo que dije es verdad,todo lo que haces solo te beneficia a ti (dice celestia)

—silencio,por lo menos yo arreglo tus malditos problemas y no se los paso a otro como si fuera un sombrero,agradece que te estoy ayudando para la guerra o si no me voy a la mierda y los dejo a todos ustedes que las maten a todas,mejor cierra tu hocico y no digas ni una maldita palabra más (dije cabriado nivel hardcore)

Todas las chicas están con la boca al suelo porque ningún poni a hecho o insultado de ese tipo a celestia

Solo se ve como celestia se va con cara de pocos amigos

—amigo mis respetos por lo que hiciste (dice spike )

—SPIKE no ayudas (dice twilight aún sorprendida)

—wou no creo que ningún poni le haya hablado a celestia de ese modo (dice rainbow)

Asterión

—"mierda!,le dije a luna que no me pelea ría con celestia y eso acabo de hacer "( dije en mis pensamientos)

Castillo de la amistad

—bueno olviden lo que paso, ahora les explicare el plan,ustedes van hacer o construir varios atrincheramientos, profundos,y ponen cofres o algo de armamento de largo alcance que tenga,pueden ser arcos,ballestas o unicornios,pero solo de largo alcance y acompañado por un soldado terrestre cambio (dije)

—pero porque solo eso,la idea no es ganarles ,cambio (dice applejack)

—si bueno,el largo alcance es porque solo van hacer una distracción,para ganar tiempo mientras yo voy llegando al castillo ,así me encontrare con menos gente,entrare cuando la distracción se haga yo ingresar e al castillo y buscare la maquina cambio (dije)

—espera,tendrás que ir a tu mundo si quieres destruir la maquina ,cambio (dice fluttershy muy bajito)

—bueno no porque si el portal se habre, el portal es solo uno al estar abierto puedo destruir la maquina en un lugar o por el otro, cambio (dije)

—si el portal se haber por los dos lados porque no te fuiste cuando llegaste,cambio (dije pinkie así típica vos)

—es cierto eso lo que dice pinkie, cambio (dice rarity)

—bueno en el caso mío no me fui porque el portal lo destruyeron y con puedo ir me si no se donde estaba , cambio (dije)

—eeemmm si es lógico,cambio (dice twilight)

—bueno las dejo tengo que hacer unas cosas más ,cambio (dije)

—Chao, no hagas nada estupido cambio (dice twilight)

—lo intentaré pero jugar con fuego es peligroso (dije)

En la tardís

—doctor crees que ellos puedan ganar la guerra (dice derpy mientras comida un moffin )

—no se,pero como dije en la carta a celestia ahorita estoy de vacaciones (dice el doctor mientras veía una estrella muy de cerca )

Asterión

—computadora ya esta todo listo para la guerra? (Dije)

—señor todo esta listo,excepto el escudo magnético pues todavía le faltan unos ajustes el progreso esta al 99.9% en 3 dias se termina el escudo,ademas el portal interdimencional se abrirá aproximadamente en 5 dias (dije la computadora)

—muy bien,todo esta preparado,los motores como están y la energia (dije)

— 1,2,3,4, motores listos,motor extra preparado,energia se acaba en 135 años según el escáner de vida de uranio (dice la computadora)

Tierra

Las cosas en este momento en la tierra son muy graves,muchos paises no están conformes a lo que va hacer estados unidos,pues en una conferencia dijireron que van a traer todos los recursos del otro planeta a la tierra para un mejor uso,pues el portal ya esta casi listo,USA llevara un ejército para defender las dragas,excavadoras,vagonetas para el transporte y perforación.

Pasando de usa a costa rica el gobierno esta un poco sufrido,pues ellos vendieron el portal que pudieron usar para pedir los recursos civilizada mente,pues costa rica no es un país que apoye las guerras pues no tiene un ejército por eso prefieren dialogar que ir a la violencia,aún así USA coloco un bloqueo económico en contra de costa rica,pero muchos paises ignoraron el bloqueo,pues ellos saben lo que va hacer estados unidos en 4 dias

[Pd la tierra lleva un día mas adelantado que ecuestria]

Aún así costa rica intenta hablar con USA de que le devuelvan el portal para su destrucción,pero estados unidos ignoro y prefirío conservarla,por eso china,rusia,japon,inglaterra,españa y costa rica enviaran soldados a usa para detener eso, (costa rica enviara el sert) como sabrán muchos gringos son latinos por eso tienen un plan para intentar ingresar al área 51 fuertemente defendida, pues estudios aislados detectan que hay más de setenta mil tanques de todo tipo, hay 8 ametralladoras de detección, 4 morteros, y obvio que muchos pero muuuuuchos soldados,[ si quieren compararlo hagan lo con un hormiguero y lo patean así será XD]

El ingreso de esos países al suelo gringo,será por Seattle que es una zona muerta de hay se irán hasta el área 51,en el camino encontraran muchos nuevos aliados para ayudar a destruir el portal,el ingreso será 2 semanas después de que USA active el portal porque se acerca un huracán por el estrecho de bering y no pueden ir en una tormenta

Luis la persona que ayudo a crear el portal gano un titulo por eso,ademas de que ahora trabaja como programador de sistemas,pero ahora ayuda en la misión deatc (destruir el portal a toda costa su derivado es deatc) como vigilante de cámaras,pues lograron hackear en rusia las cámaras de USA.

Asterión

:Isaaaaaac (grita lira)

—queee paso lira (dije yo )

—recuerda que me prometiste responder la antepenúltima pregunta bien de ayer (dije lira)

—y cual era la pregunta que no me acuerdo (dije yo pensando)

—como se reproducen ustedes los humanos (dije lira)

—eeee como todo ser vivo (dije un poco nervioso) [quien no ya dicho cuando alguien le pregunta esto que solo se la meten y terminan dentro y ya XD ]

— pero comooo dije que explicaras (dice lira haciendo berrinche)

—computadora mejor dile tu (dije)

—bueno señora lira,los humanos funcionan igual que todos los ser vivos su reproduccion es la misma,una hembra y un macho se aparean y ya (dice la computadora)

—ves tan fácil como decirme eso (dice lira mientras lo escribe en su libreta)

— si claro fácil "mejor le hubiera dicho alguna estupidez bien buena (dije y lo pence)

—bueno lira voy a dormir porque esto va estar fuerte en los próximos dias (dije)

—si más con la guerra que tienes (dice lira)

— si alto? Yo no e dicho nada de la guerra (miro seriamente a lira)

—queee solo investigaba (dice lira sonrojada)

—claro investigabas, misteriosamente fuiste a la sala de audio y escuchaste la conversación que tuve con twilight (dije mirando fijamente a lira)

—bueno no toda, solo un poquito (dice lira nerviosa)

—bueno aún así ya sabes eso por eso te tengo que pedir que te vallas a tu casa porque puede ser peligroso (dije)

—noo yo quiero quedar me (dice lira suplicando)

—lo siento pero es muy peligroso ( dije)

—esta bien,pero ten cuidado porque todavía me faltan más preguntas (dice lira mientras sale de la nave)

Lira se va y veo algo raro del tipo extraño porque veo una pony que parece bruja,digo bruja porque ella literalmente usaba ese traje,además de que tiene el traje hecho mierda y parece que no a comido en una o dos semanas, voy por donde la pony ella me ve y se paraliza,literalmente porque parece como una zarigüeya XD

—hola estas bien mi amiga poni (dije tranquilamente)

—no,no me hagas daño (dice la poni muy débil al hablar)

—no,no tranquila vengo a ayudarte,ven vamos adentro para revisarte (dije invitando la a pasar)

—gr gracias, la gran y poderosa trixie (dice ella)

Entramos a la nave y la llevo a la sala del hospital, la pongo en una camilla

—bien,entonces te llamas trixie (dije)pero que paso contigo (le pregunto)

—estuve perdida en el bosque por años,ya que muchos pueblos no querían a la gran y poderosa trixie (dije trixie my débil)

—ok, estas de suerte,te ayudare,por cierto te voy a revisar no te asustes, computadora inicia escaneo (dije)

Un láser rojo pasa sobre trixie, ella se asusta un poco ella me ve y le digo que esta bien,y se relaja

—Análisis completo: tiene una desnutrición crónica,decidratación moderada,multiples contuciones a nivel de cuerpo y muslos,y su cuerno esta astillado ademas de que se le puede caer (dice la computadora)

—bueno trixie,no es muy grave,computadora inicia el proceso correcto para curarla,no te asustes pero hay que inyectar te (le dije a trixie)

—iniciando,trixie se te colocara una intra venosa,puede dolerte los primeros 5 segundos (dice la computadora)

—cuando estés mejor te tendre que llevar a poniville (dije)

—queee no no yo no quiero ir a poniville (dice trixie )

—porque,se que el pueblo es anticuado pero se puede vivir (dije yo confundido)

—es que hay vive la enemiga de la gran y poderosa trixie (dice ella)

—mira no importa si tienes enemigos,pero hay te voy a llevar, ademas tienes que dejar de hablar en tercera persona eso es raro (dije)

—mmm OK solo iré si tu me llevas si no no,y también intentaré hablar sin la tercera persona (dice trixie nerviosa )

Continuara...

Buenoooo hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy,muchasss gracias a las personas que leen mi fanfic,si tienen alguna duda de alguna palabra comenten la y yo se las explico,sin más que agregar les agradezco, si te gusto el fanfic comenta, porque me gustaaa cuando te gusta, y si no lo sabes ahora lo sabesss!. (n_n)


	9. 3era GM

Hola y bienvenidos (as) aún nuevo capítulo de un mundo extraño,bueno como notaron en los capítulos de atras deje de poner el diccionario de los dichos ticos, pero porque? : pues me parece irrelevante colocarlo,por eso es mejor que me preguntes sus dudas con un mensaje y yo se los contestó, sin mas que agregar comencemos!

( ):accion o persona que dice

[ ]: palabras fuera del fic

{} :solicitud de algo

" :pensamientos de los personajes

Capítulo IX: la tercera guerra mundial, la primera guerra dimensional, la segunda guerra ecuestriana.[woow que titulo más largo XD]

Ya faltando 3 dias para el arriba miento de estados unidos a ecuestria por el portal que mi amigo y yo creamos, ecuestria se prepara para la primer guerra con armas totalmente nunca antes vistas por ellos,pues ecuestria solo tiene ballestas,arcos,lanzas y obvia mente los unicornios ademas de artillería tipo cañón.

Ellos se enfrentan a estados unidos la mayor potencia de la tierra,ayudo a ganar la primera, creo el arma más destructiva la bomba nuclear pero ellos no la lanzaran casi llegando creo,además tienen armas calibre pesados, como la AK-47, el fusil de asalto, ametralladoras,uzis y etc es mucha variedad,con artilleria de tanques, morteros de alcances largo,lanzacohetes y los famosos órganos de stalin grado que son capaces de lanzar 30 misiles por minuto con recarga de 10m,

Seguros creen que es obvio la gran ventaja de USA contra los ecuestres,pero ellos no saben que ecuestria les tiene una trampa pues creo unos tuneles alrededor de poniville para que la artilleria no pase, también algunos focos de resistencia y además de su gran aliado Isaac y su nave asterión con tecnología avanzada pero solo de ecuestria

Faltando 2 dias para la guerra muchos ponis por orden de celestia que se alejen del pueblo porque será objeto de guerra,además de que celestia va ayudar mandando unas 10 catapultas y 2 balistas, [al final del capítulo les explico la balista y la catapulta ] además de a pollo terrestre y aéreo, pero celestia no le cae muy bien a Isaac,es por eso que mando al hermano de twilight para que lo vijile las 24 horas al día por su gran desconfianza, aún así los pueblos exteriores de ecuestria que recuerden que es un continente no el mundo también se preparan pues muchos no están muy al tanto de la guerra, luna también irá, pues ella va conmigo en asterión para el castillo,otra cosa importante es que las princesas bloquearon la entrada al árbol de la armonía,pues yo no sabia que tenia poderes y yo le había dicho un árbol con mata palo XD,bueno ellas lo taparon con rocas y cubrieron la entrada y la dejaron como si nada pasara, por cierto a spike yo le di un cinturón con granadas que hice, pues yo se que las va ocupar,ya se me creen estupido darle unas granadas a un dragón bebe pero que se puede hacer...

Un día para la guerra

Otra cosa es que en la tierra va más rápido que ecuestria entonces nosotros no sabíamos ese detalle y pues varias horas más tarde asterión detecto una anomalía en el castillo y pues ya saben que era, así es los estadounidense llegaron antes y pues saben aque llegaron,pues con ese día de ventaja lograron instalar 2 antenas de señal e incrementar su arsenal

APOCALIPSIS LA TERCERA GUERRA MUNDIAL:GUERRA POR ECUESTRIA

Bien llegamos al momento, pues seguro se preguntaran porque hablo en narrador omnisciente, pues quería que estuvieran informado sobre lo que pasara en este momento pues USA declaro la guerra pues por obvias razones bueno ni tan obvias,en estos momentos no han habido heridos pues son guerrillas aisladas aún así USA se mueve con dirección a poniville bien vamos a la acción

—twiligth dile a tus soldados que tengan cuidado con las balas dije (yo cubriendo me e intentando llegar a asterión)

—QUEEE BALAS No veo nada (dice twilight con un escudo y ala vez asustada)

—vamos maricas solo son caballos subdesarrollados maten los no dejen prisioneros (dice un soldado gringo)

—callate humano desgraciado (dice un poni soldado en el atrincheramiento)

—maltitos todos van a morir (dice el soldado) mientras le lanza una granada y por obvias razones saben lo que paso

Cuartel ecuestre

3 minutos después

—princesa tenemos un mensaje de que el atrincheramiento 45 fue exterminado (dice un poni informante )

—gracias soldado, luna esto es grave llevamos 7 minutos de guerra y ya callerón los primeros ponis (dice celestia preocupada )

—hermana lo se pero así son las guerras (dice luna obviamente también preocupada)

Asterión

—computadora activa sistema de guerra 4.0 nivel 3, enemigos estados unidos, aliado ponis todos (dije)

—iniciando señor protocolo B3 iniciado, enemigos establecidos,aliados establecidos, encendiendo motores (Dice la computadora)

Castillo de las hermanas reales (cuartel de )

—señor nuestros satélites terrestres que instalamos ayer detectan una nave tipo B7 en el sector A113 (dice un soldado)

—vuelen en pedazos esa nave,no quiero que se eleve (disparen misiles napales ) (dice el capitán gringo)

Asterión

—elevación completa,advertencia misiles detectados (dice la computadora)

—acciones evasivas (dije)

Muchos ponis ven los misiles napales volando con dirección a asterión, uno logra impactar en la popa y los otros chocan en la tierra

—advertencia:un impacto a nivel de popa,daños registrados del 1% (dije la computadora)

—esos malditos,basta de esperar a luna y al hermano de twilight mientras más esperemos mas armas traen estados unidos (dije)

Castillo amistad

—princesa rainbow dice que vio dos palos [no lo malinterpreten pillos] voladores y uno impacto a asterión (dice rarity)

—quee, Isaac esta bien (dice luna preocupada)

—no sabemos la nave se fue con dirección al bosque everfree (dice rarity)

Va entrando twilight :

—celestia mis guardias y yo logramos evitar una invasión por el puente de poniville (dije twilight)

—alto rarity me estas diciendo que Isaac se fue sin mi (dice luna)

Celestia y twilight ponen mas atención a luna y rarity

—si princesa luna,ahora se fue hace 2 minutos (dice rarity)

Se oye por todo el castillo un grito ensordecedor con el nombre Isaac

Asterión

—señor se detecta el primer foco estadounidense, espero ordenes (dice la computadora)

—hay que matarlos no hay opción,activa el escudo magnético si detectas misiles (dije)

—preparando armas de ataque (dice la computadora)

{Inserten musica de guerra aquí, no les puedo especificar cual porque hay muchas que se pegan al tema :) }

—destruyan esa nave (dice el general gringo)

Se observa como la nave dispara proyectiles a los gringos,estos apenas se pueden cubrir pero varios salieron heridos.

—vuelen la maldita cosa, usen las basukas antiaereas (dice el general gringo cabriado)

Varias balas de basuka se dirigen en contra de asterión pero es detenido 5 metros antes por el escudo magnético,la nave lanza 2 misiles normales e hiere a varios soldados, luego llegan varios refuerzos más pero estos son sorprendidos por varias ráfagas de ametralladora

—general nos están quebrando que hacemos (dice un soldado cubriendo se de las balas )

—usen el cañon antiaéreo (dice el general)

Asterión

—señor se detecto un cañón antiaéreo a 300 metros (dice la computadora)

—mata a los gringos de aquí y luego por el cañon (dije)

La lucha se intensifica pues varios minutos después llegan mas refuerzos,los gringos llegaron al antiaéreo y están listos para disparar,varios soldados con ametralladoras y otros en tanques disparan en contra de asterión

—asterión defiende te nos están disparando mucho (dije)

—a la orden señor siguiendo protocolo NX47

Un gran proyectil del antiaéreo impacta en el escudo magnético, pero pronto es rematado por 3 misiles y es destruido, y así callo la primer defensa de USA pero con un costo caro al escudo magnético

—estado general (dije)

—escudo al 67% de capacidad, armas sin cambios,daño resibido 12,73%

—tenemos que ir al portal el escudo no resistir a impactos así (dije preocupado)

En otra parte como en poniville las cosas están graves pues un tanque logro cruzar y esta ahora cerca del castillo, los ponis soldados le lanzan todo tipo de sus armas pero estas no les hace daño,pero spike que pasaba por hay, logro insertar una piedra en el engranaje,rompiendo la oruga y doblando los dientes del engranaje, pronto el soldado sale del tanque y dispara a los ponis que pronto se cubren ante el sonido implacable del arma

Castillo de la amistad

—princesa estamos perdiendo terreno cada minuto,apenas llevamos 1hora y ya tenemos 120 heridos y 77 muertos, y nosotros solo le hemos hecho 45 bajas (dice celestia)

—y porque no usan los cañones contra la artilleria de ellos (dice appelack)

— mmm no es mala idea,deberia guardarse para esas cosas metálicas grandes (dice luna)

Asterión

Con Isaac las cosas no están muy bien,pues se esta defendiendo de una ofenciva gringa

—vamos asterión tu puedes defenderte (dije)

En general se logra ver como van y vienen misiles, balas y etc pero la ventaja pronto la saca asterión porque un misil impacta en un árbol callendo encima de un tanque matando e hiriendo varios soldados gringos hasta que un misil de asterión fue desviado

—ee ese misil a donde se dirije ( le pregunté a la computadora con duda)

—según su trayectoria al castillo de canterlot (dice la computadora)

—ups perdón luna y celestia se me fue (dije viendo por la pantalla como el misil iba)

Se ve como el misil sale del everfree,pasa por poniville asustando varios soldados ponis,y llegando a canterlot

5 minutos después en canterlot el castillo

—cuidadoo algo va impactar la torre del castillo (dice un soldado cubriendo se)

El misil impacta destruyendo donde twilight durmio en el episodio princesa spike, muchos ponis de canterlot se asustaron por el estruendo

Castillo de la amistad

—que fue eso (dice rainbow)

—miren una línea blanca cruza el cielo hacia canterlot (dice pinkie brinco ti ando)

—eso no era una línea, era otro palo volador (dice luna mirando bien)

Asterion esta arriba del castillo de las hermanas reales en el bosque everfree,pues esta siendo bombardeado por disparos del los enemigos a discreción

—señor el escudo esta a punto de caer: estado 5% tiempo activo 4 minutos aproximadamente (dice la computadora)

—rápido desplegable armas especiales (dije)

—desplegando armas TK-27 [armas taiker se llaman]

Muchos impactos son dirigidos hacia asterión con misiles napales o dirigidos,hasta que la nave arremete con las armas taiker y rápidamente la defensa gringa sufre muchas bajas a nivel de artilleria

—señor el escudo cayo (dice la computadora) recuperación en 4m

—vamos asterión podemos ganar

Castillo de la amistad

Las cosas en el castillo están muy mal, pues ingreso al castillo un tanque,pero otro ya que el anterior fue destruido,este dispara contra las princesas cuales apenas se cubren

—vamos soldado mata a esos ponis (dice el capitan del tanque)

Llegan varios ponis a defender pero varios caen por las ametralladoras del tanque, hasta que spike lanza una granada que yo le había dado y daña las orugas e estalla el tanque

Asterión

—señor 2 impactos importantes a nivel de carga, daño recibido 22%

—destruye las antenas con eso lograremos algo (dije)

Asterión estaba a punto de disparar hasta que recibe un misil napal directamente contra la ventanilla de control e este explota haciendo caer la nave.

Castillo de la amistad

25 minutos después

—Princesa zecora me informo que observo como un palo metálico impacta directamente contra asterión (dice derpy asustada)

—calmate derpy,debe de estar bien (dice celestia)

—eso espero hermana (dice luna)

Asterión

Multiples sonidos de alerta suena por toda la sala con pequeños incendios en algunas partes,varias computadoras con el simbolo error otras con el triangulo amarillo y así,ademas de que la nave callo a tierra pues el impacto fue crítico

—asterión,asterión estas hay (dije con un hilo de sangre que me baja de la frente)

—se_or _mpac_o críti_o dañ_ 60% (dice la computadora dañada del impacto)

—activa el escudo (dije muy golpeado)

—a_ti_ando, ademas corregido el error señor

—estas bien (dije)

—señor no podré resistir más (dice la computadora)

Altavoces afuera

Todos los soldados regresen a la tierra,repito todos los soldados regrecen a la tierra no atacan repito nos atacam , activando protocolo VERGA [volar esta re gay area XD ] tiempo 5 minutos

Todo ecuestria feliz por lo que oyeron, de que se iban de ecuestria pero celebraron antes

—vamonos,que dicha que el soldado se le olvido cambiar la ogiva de 10 a 5 , volaremos todo el lugar, (dice el capitán)

—a la orden señor (dice el soldado)

Asterión

—puedes volar amigo (dije)

—lo siento señor el daño es muy grave en los motores y algunos sistemas (dice la computadora) sal de aquí señor puedes salvarte tu

—un capitán se un de con su nave (dije)fue un gusto luchar junto a ti,además es una bomba de 10 megatones no poder salir a tiempo.

—okey señor,fue un honor luchar junto a usted (dije la computadora)

Mientras la cuenta regresiva bajaba todos los soldados estadounidenses se retiraron,pero ecuestria esta ajena a lo que en 4 minutos va ocurrir

Castillo de la amistad

—ganamooooo (dice rainbow festejando)

—siiiii así poder hacer mi fiesta de ganar la guerra (dice pinkie)

—aún así no podemos celebrar, hay ponis heridos y falta buscar a Isaac (dice twilight)

—aún hay algo que no comprendo (dice luna)

—que no entiendes hermana (pregunta celestia)

—porque ese país del planeta de Isaac que es potencia se retira 8 horas después de iniciada la guerra (pregunta luna )

—mmm no se pero lo bueno es que lo hicieron (dice celestia feliz)

Bueno yo se las contestó,en el planeta tierra los paises se unieron para pelear contra USA,por eso se retiraron pues ocupan el ejército

Castillo de la amistad

Las chicas están ayudando a todos los ponis que resultaron heridos en la batalla, appelack se re encontró con su familia ya que fueron enviados a canterlot, al igual que scotaloo hermana adoptiva de rainbow festejando por la victoria

1 minuto para detonación

Celestia recibió las noticias del misil impactado en su castillo que dejo a 3 soldados heridos por el impacto,además de la torre derrumbada.

Castillo de las hermanas bosque everfree

30 segundos para detonación

Asterión

—bien mi amigo hasta haca llego mi vida (dije casi llorando pies iba a estallar)

[Quien no se pone así si sabes que vas a estallar]

—señor no tiene alguna confección (dice la computadora)

—si, yo yo nunca tuve alguna novia por idiota,además ni e dado mi primer beso (dije triste) [en cerio no e dado mi primer beso XD]

10 segundos

—me embrollo en una bolita

6,5,...4...3...2...1...0

—Adios luna (dije apenas y todo se volvió blanco y no se mas XD)

Todo ecuestria se vuelve gris al detonar y unaexplosion se logra ver desde manehatan , una luz y calor intensa sale del bosque everfree y poniville y pueblos de alrededor son arremetidos por el impacto de la onda expansiva

[Pd recuerden que es una bomba nuclear de hidrógeno no de uranio, el capitan quería cambiar esa por una pequeña pero de uranio]

Todos los ponis caen al suelo pues se vino un temblor cuando paso la onda expansiva,muchos ponis asustados por la explosion corren asustados por todo lado

—por mis barbas que fue eso (dice applejack asustada)

—isaaaaaaac (grita luna mientras corre al bosque)

—espera luna alto (gritan todas las chicas )

USA

—bien señores con la bomba de hidrógeno detonada nada se nos inter pondrá (dice el capitan)

—señor tengo malas noticias 6 países nos declararon la guerra por motivo del portal,porque se usa mal (dice un soldado)

—defiendan estados unidos con todo, no caeremos (dice el capitan llegando)

Costa rica

—nooo Isaac no como vas a ser esa estupidez nooo (dice Luis )

Telenoticias

Bienvenidos aún nuevo bloque informativo, como vieron en los titulares USA lanzó un misil de hidrógeno contra la persona que creo el portal,así se muestra en un vídeo que fue enviado por un amigo de la persona que murió en la detonación,esto causo polémica e inmediatamente 6 países como rusia,inglaterra, Canadá, china,españa, y méxico envio ejércitos para detener esa ola de violencia que ocurre en el planeta A1 que tiene vida ademas de que causo el problema fue el presidente de USA donal tromp pues el fue quien dio la orden del misil de hidrógeno, ahora un ejército va a detener al presidente gringo pues no tenia autorización para dar esa orden.

Ecuestria

—suelta me twilight tengo que buscar a Isaac (dice luna llorando)

—lo siento luna pero viste esa explosión y no puedo dejarte ir (dice twilight)

Porfa twilight deja me ir quiero ir a buscarlo (dije luna forcejeando con el agarre de magia de twilight)

—luna twilight tiene razón es peligroso que pasa si explota otra cosa como esas (dice rarity)

—deben de admitir que la explosión fue fabulosa (dice rainbow)

—RAINBOW no ayudas (dice twilight)

—no creo que este muerto (dice luna con esperanza)

—no lo viste luna esa explosión es capas de matar cualquier cosa (dice twilight triste)

—pero el no puede morir (dice luna bajando las orejas)

—lo siento princesa (dice rarity)

—TWILIGHT,twilight, te necesito en el hospital,hay un desorden y no puedo controlarlo solo (dice spike cansado de correr)

Aún así de la explosión quedaron muchos gringos,pues estos no llegaron a tiempo y menos irán si una bomba va estallar, estos se alejaron de los pueblos y continuaron fuera de ecuestria hacia el extranjero como se le dice a las zonas que no se conocen

Canterlot

En canterlot la princesa esta revisando los daños del misil taiker que fue desviado,pues ese misil estalla como si fuera 3 kilos de dinamita,el daño fue moderado,pues el misil no impacto en un pilar,solo que derrumbo la torre alta,ahora los ponis la están reparando pues el trabajo durara 3 meces volver a reparar la torre

—hermana tienes que salir de tu cuarto,no puedes estar hay para siempre (dice celestia preocupada)

—no quiero hermana,murió alguien muy especial y nuestro ultimo encuentro fue cuando yo lo golpie (dice luna llorando)

—hay hermana "luna golpeó a Isaac mm interesante " (piensa celestia)

1 día después de la detonación

Tierra

En la tierra la guerra todavía continua,pero ya se sabe el ganador,pues los paises aliados lograron ingresar por new York y otro grupo pequeño por Seattle, ahora USA usa toda su defensa para controlar la invasión,costa rica ayuda a los aliados mandando les comida,agua y medicamentos, mientras otros paises centrales de américa como Nicaragua prefírio no interferir, ahora hay una batalla naval intensiva en new York pues USA lanzó una ofensiva intentando controlar esa parte del país.

Ecuestria

Soldados estadounidense abandonados

—maldita sea,como fue que nos fueran abandonar aquí en este mundo demoníaco (dice un soldado)

—tranquilo mientras tengamos algo para comer y defendernos esta bien (dice otro soldado)

—si pero abandonar a 3 aquí no es demasiado,además ni nos van anotar vas a ver (dice otro y ultimo soldado abandonado )

Castillo amistad

—bien cuantos heridos hay en total (pregunta twilight)

—según la rubrica tenemos a 202 ponis heridos por objetos metálicos incrustados (dice un doctor)

—y cuantos muertos (dice twilight nerviosa )

—ahora contamos con 293 ponis hembras y 85 machos (dice el doctor)

—bien gracias doctor "rayos murieron más machos,así seguimos así,las ponis hembras no tendrán con quien aparearse " (piensa twilight)[lo intente decir de la manera menos cochambrosa posible]

— manzanita cuando iniciaremos la búsqueda de Isaac (pregunta applejack)

—sierto twilight, así el estará en mi fiesta de la guerra ganada (dice pinkie)

—tenemos que buscarlo rápido,pues el bosque everfree es muy peligroso (dice fluttershy tímidamente)

—cierto chicas,que tal si lo vamos a buscar mañana en la mañana (dice twilight)

—no podemos esperar un día,puede estar herido (dice rarity)

—bien vamos en 2 horas,alista re todo para la búsqueda de rescate (dice twilight)

Tierra

1 hora más tarde

—destruyan esos antiaéreos (dice el general inglés en el barco)

El barco apunta y dispara, dándole un daño grave,con ese antiaéreo destruido los aviones F-14,18 pueden pasar.

—señor un barco enemigo se acerca (dice el soldado)

—acciones de ataque, demostraremos de que estamos hechos los ingleses (dice el capitán)

Y así inicio una lucha de esos dos colosos,primero dispara el barco enemigo e impacta en la popa dañando parte de ella,después dispara los ingleces varias cargas explosivas contra el barco,dañando la antena de comunicación e impacta en la cubierta

—vamos maten a ese barco ingles (dice el capitán)

—señor perdimos comunicación con base (dice un soldado)

Varios minutos después los ingleses arremeten contra el barco dañando lo gravemente.

—abandone la nave (dice el capitán)

Pero este no sale y se dirige al área de armas y logra apuntar al barco ingles y dispara, luego el barco explota

El disparo impacta en el área de armas del barco ingles,detonando varias cargas explosivas del barco, pero no hundiendo lo

Varias horas después inglaterra toma control total del océano atlántico, y españa y méxico por la frontera logra ingresar y china y japón por Seattle ingresa

—señor presidente esto es grave no tenemos mas dinero para armas

—yo no me rendire contra esos sucios europeos (dice donalt tromp )

—pero USA no resistir a una guerra así con ataques extendidos,no hay un ejército tan grande para eso (dice el consejero de guerra)

—no me importa resuelve este problema (dice donalt tromp)

Ecuestria

Las chicas están listas para ir a buscar a Isaac, están ingresando al bosque,su caminata es igual al primer episodio pero normal.

Pronto llegan al lugar del área de la explosión y estas se sorprenden por la capacidad destructiva, pues solo llevan 200 metros de ingresar y no hay vegetación por la explosión.

—chicas esto es sorprenderte, como un arma puede hacer tanto daño (dice twilight)

—si es increíble, pero venimos por una misión (dice applejack)

Pronto siguen caminando hasta el castillo cuando llegan encuentros solo la nave,pues la explosión no dejo rastros del castillo

—chicas los elementos! (Dice twilight asustada)

Las chicas corren hacia abajo de las escaleras y lo que ven se sorprenden, pues parte del techo del hoyo de los elementos se cayo,y ahora solo queda el árbol totalmente descubierto excepto atras pues la pared no se cayo

—creo que esta bien (dice rarity)

—todo se ve normal (dice rainbow)

—mmmm sip todo esta igual como la ultima ves (dice applejack)

—muy bien chicas, los elementos están normales (dice twilight)

—bien vamos a buscar a Isaac (dice fluttershy bajito)

Las chicas salen del agujero de los elementos y ven a asterión incrustada en el suelo por el impacto,ellas entran a la nave

—twilight sientes este hormigeo por tu cuerpo (pregunta rarity)

—si rarity es extraño (dice twilight)

— yo no ciento nada,más bien nunca me sentí mejor (dice rainbow)

Las chicas llegan al cuarto del control y ven que todo esta muy dañado y solo una computadora esta medio servible

—pero que cascos paso aqui (dice applejack asustada)

—no se chicas,pero no ven a Isaac? (Dice twilight)

—no lo veo,miren una de esas cosa todavía funciona (dice rainbow señalando la computadora)

Las chicas se asercan a la computadora

—alguien sabe usarla (dice rarity)

Todas mueven la cabeza diciendo que no

—mmm talvez si la toco (dice twilight) tocando la pantalla y ve que reacciona

—woow twilight funciona con el tacto (dice pinkie )

Twilight ingresa a configuraciones

Computadora:

Advertencia: daño critico en motores

Advertencia: impacto en salas de almacén de datos ∆

Advertencia: fallos en sistemas de soporte

Advertencia :sistema de reparación inoperativo

Alerta: escudo destruido

Alerta: daños críticos en el CPU

Alerta: tarjeta SD dañada

Alerta: sobrecalentamiento en el núcleo

Alerta:daños críticos en el área de los sistemas

Fallo en sistemas de recuperación,soporte vital,sistema eléctrico.

Alerta: fallo en el sistema de audio

Alerta: sistema de recuperación dañado

Precaución : temperatura del nucleo alta

Alerta:fallo en luces de emergencia

Alerta:fallo en sistema de luces

—chicas algo malo paso aquí por la explosión hay muchas cosas que no entiendo (dice twilight)

—no es obvio twilight,no pudieron salir de esa explosión (dice rainbow)

—creo que tienen razón Isaac murió (dice twilight)

—no lo puedo creer (dice applejack casi llorando y quitandoce el sombrero )

Tierra

Las cosas en la tierra ya se calmaron pues la guerra esta apuntó de acabar pues los países que atacaron USA están a 21km del área 51 para el transporte del portal a costa rica, ya que creen que es la mejor opción ya que ese país no cuenta con ejército y son más negociadores que peleando, por eso inglaterra dijo que el portal regresara al país de origen.

Ecuestria

—no puedo creer que Isaac muriera por la guerra (dice fluttershy en llanto)

Así las chicas pasaron llorando un rato más antes de regresar a poniville con los ánimos al suelo.

— y quien le dirá a luna (dice rarity triste)

—yo no creo que pueda (dice fluttershy apuntó de llorar otra ves)

—yo soy demasiada orgullosa (dice rainbow intentando no lusir blanda)

—twilight creo que seria mejor que le dijieras tu (dice applejack)

—y ahora aquien le hago la fiesta del gane de la guerra (dice pinkie con el pelo laceo)

—esta bien yo le (digo a luna dice twilight)

Las chicas siguen caminando por el bosque hasta que ya llegan a poniville,las chicas se separan dirijiendose a sus respectivos hogares,mientras que twilight pensaba como decirle lo de la muerte de isaac tras la explosión, aunque ella tiene cierta duda del porque del tamaño de la detonación,mientras ella va pensando llega al castillo de la amistad

—spikeee, ven un momento necesito enviar una carta a la princesa luna (dice twilight en un grito)

—voy por la tinta y el papel (dice spike en la cosina )

Cuando spike llega a la sala twilight estaba dando vueltas alrededor pensando como le diría a luna

—bueno twilight y como te fue con el recate (pregunta spike)

—lamentablemente no pudimos encontrar a Isaac,pues creo que murió en la explosión (dice triste twilight)

—no porque tenia que morir,el me iba enseñar a pelear (dice spike)

—spike esto es grave,y yo tengo que decirle a luna (dice twilight preocupada)

—uuuufff twilight ahora si te toco feo (dice spike asustado por eso)

—spike no me ayudas (dice twilight asustada por lo que le pueda pasar)

—bien enviare una carta a luna toma nota spike (dice twilight)

Carta

Princesa luna,te solicitó tu presencia al castillo de la amistad,para dar una noticia importante, sin más que decir se despide princesa twilight sparkle

—bien spike puedes enviarla (dice twilight aún preocupada)

Spike le envía fuegos verdes a la carte y esta consume enviando la ceniza hacia el castillo de canterlot

—bien ahora solo esperar a que luna venga al castillo (dice twilight)

Tierra

1 hora después

Los países aliados tienen una lucha intenta contra la defensa del área 51 pues esta, esta bien defendida por 4 morteros, 10 anti aéreos,muchos soldados gringos que defienden su patria,más que todo su honor pues fueron derrotados por la rápida accion de los aliados.

Ecuestria canterlot

8 horas después de la explosión

En canterlot las cosas no cambiaron mucho,pues este cantón de ecuestria casi no salio afectado,porque digo casi pues un misil taiker de asterión fue desviado e impacto en la torre alta de canterlot,celestia puso las obras de reparación.

Castillo de la amistad

—hola luna veo que ya respondiste mi carta (dice twilight nerviosa)

—ve al grano sparkle (dice luna secamente)

—e si pues hoy en la la mañana las chicas y yo fuimos al castillo de las hermanas reales y encontramos a asterión,pero lamentablemente no hay señales de Isaac y con los datos que tenia una cosa de la nave,pudimos determinar que murió tras la explosión grande que hubo (dice twilight nerviosa)

Continuara...

Bien hasta aquí el capítulo 9,lo quería llegar a más palabras pero se me acabo el material para poner en la historia, sin más ahora la explicación de la catapulta y la balista

Empecemos con la balista

Balista: es una arma de artilleria usada en roma durante los años 551 (dc)consiste en una ballesta pero del tamaño de una cosina capas de disparar un perno explosivo.

Catapulta: arma medieval usada por los ejércitos antiguos consistía en una plataforma con forma de cuchara donde iba una piedra,esta estaba sujeta a un contrapeso y este estaba sujeto por una cuerda,esta sirve para romper muros o destruir casas etc

Sin mas que agregar espero que les aya gustado el capítulo de hoy porque me encanta cuando te gusta (n_n) dejen sus comentarios o dudas.


	10. Atrapado part 1

Hola y bienvenidos (as) todos y todas aún nuevo capítulo de mi fanfiction, en el capítulo de hoy se continuar parte del capítulo anterior,sin más que decir comencemos!

() :diálogo del personaje o acción

[] fuera del fanfic

{} colocar algo

Advertencia: contenido muy dramático y triste XD

Capítulo X : apocalipsis la tercera guerra mundial: guerra nuclear y el exterminio de la vida en la tierra.

1 mes después (tierra)

En la tierra el portal fue enviado a costa rica después de su recuperación, mientras que USA quedo devastado por la guerra, 5 paises se retiraron antes,dejando solo a inglaterra,el portal costa rica lo usara para hacer una alianza con los ponis que se confirmaron con algunos soldados que fueron al planeta,estos pasan en la carcel por crímenes de guerra acordados por el código mismo de estados unidos, mientras inglaterra esta contando los daños causados por las acciones de USA causada por el presidente donal tromp [recuerden que ese mae quiere lanzar a los latinos por un avión] hasta ahora se contabilizan 5 millones de muertes y 7 mil heridos.

Ecuestria

En ecuestria las mane six recuerdan a Isaac,la persona humana que los ayudo en ganar la guerra,aún así ellas lo extrañan pero dejemos a las ponis y veamos a las princesas,pero no cualquier princesa sino la mismisima celestia,pues ella no sufrió nada con la muerte porque:ella no le caia bien y odiaba a Isaac ademas de que siempre la contra decía pero sin más una poni que si sufrió fue luna,esta alicornio especial se había enamorado de Isaac la persona que si noto sus acciones del pasado o del porque las hizo, pero celestia la sermoneaba de que Isaac causo al propio la guerra para destruir a los ponis y así poder dominar el mundo,por eso cada día celestia y luna hablaban cada vez muy poco y se acumulaba cierta tensión en el aire, celestia preocupada de que volviera a pasar de que se transformara en la pesadilla de luna, dejo de hablar de Isaac, sin más twilight sparkle princesa de la amistad convenció a los del parlamento que construyeran una estatua de Isaac,pero no sabían como era el,por eso twilight dijo que nombraran heroe de guerra,para dar a conocer el heroico acto que hizo,sin más un grave peligro todavía acecha va a la vuelta de la esquina fue porque más de 2300 soldados americanos nunca dejaron ecuestria y inglaterra lo sabe por eso esta preocupado en contar las muertes,pero dejemos la tierra en otro lado,seguro se preguntaran y asterión, es la nave quedo dañada en el bosque everfree,pues las chicas no querían mover el objeto pues les recordaba los recuerdos vividos con Isaac

Sin mas todavía no se preguntan algo que paso con isaac,la respuesta es fácil

—aquí estoy (dije )

—se que estarán confundidos pues como putas alguien va a sobrevivir a una bomba de 10 megatónes (dije yo)

—es fácil de responder la bomba se exploto ella misma,pero como (dije)

Lo que el dice es verdad 3 minutos antes de la explosión fui a la bomba y le coloque un escudo magnético de mano,faltando 1 segundo el escudo de asterión se recargo y me puse a pensar si lo activo sobrevivir e y lo active,pero algo faltaba y es verdad un escudo de esos solo resiste 4 megatones en total serian 8 y los otros dos,fácil esos no pude salvarme pero no es para una muerte pues el impacto se desvío al bosque del lado izquierdo de asterión, dañando lo muy poco pero causando graves heridas a mi, recuerdan la cápsula cuando ingrese por primera ves,pues al parecer no es una capsula comun es una que cura las heridas a largo plazo, recuerden que dure varios dias para poder despertar como antes,pues hace 2 dias desperté,pero porque no fui a poniville, es sencillo estaba rescatando a asterión, yo nunca abandono a nadie,por eso saque el CPU de la nave donde esta todo.

—pero nada es color de rosa (dije)

—yo estoy muriendo (dije triste)

Se preguntaran porqué estaré muriendo,recuerden que la nave usa uranio para cumplir con la demanda de energia,pues lo malo fue que el impacto al suelo perforo la capsula donde esta el uranio,causando radiación,seguro dirán porque putas no te fuiste,pues no podía porque al estar en la cápsula no puedo despertar hasta que este bien curado,haciendo que la radiación de mi cuerpo aumente a un nivel peligroso.

—seguro se preguntaran como se lo de la radiación (dije)

Es fácil la nave tiene sistemas de radiación,por eso se

—pero sabrán que cuando hay fugas de material radiactivo puede explotar como en chernoville,pues estoy jalando me por eso rescate a asterión, aún así mi cuerpo cada segundo se daña por la alta radiación

—por eso en este momento me estoy llendo poco a poco, (dije mientras salia)

A 500 metros de asterión

—en cualquier momento la nave puede estallar pues el calor del motor y el uranio filtran doce produce fuego y cuando se calienta estalla (dije mientras corria muy dolorosamente)

Asterión

Recovery sistem activate

Failet...danger radiation is hight [perdon si el ingles es deficiente pero no se escribir en ingles]

A lo lejos de la nave como a un kilometro.

—el rango de la explosión no puedo saberla pues hay tanto uranio como agua en el río, (dije cansado de correr)

En ecuestria se ve en el bosque everfree otra explosión pero esta si fue nuclear, los pueblos cercanos son dañados por la onda expansiva

—se los dije uno no sabe cuando puede pasar (dije mientras me levantaba con dolor)

Castillo de la amistad

—por los cascos de la abuela Smith que fue eso (dice applejack)

—mmm puede ser una pelea de un dragón (dice spike)

—mmm es muy poco probable spike, paresia una explosión como hace un mes, como murió Isaac (dice twilight)

Bosque everfree

Seguro ustedes estarán confundidos del porque no e encontrado ningún animal peligroso,pues hace un mes después de la explosión de la bomba de hidrógeno esta anula todo tipo de señales,por eso no pueden reconstruirse además de que algunos se quemaron

—es por eso {sonido de alguien tosiendo fuertemente} no encontré ningún peligroso animal (dije viendo mi saliva con un poco de sangre)

—no creo poder llegar al pueblo pues me faltan 2 km y en mi condición son como 400 millas (dije)

Aún así hecho mierda,muriendo poco a poco segui con mi meta que es llegar a poniville, porque quiero llegar a poniville se preguntaran pues es mi ultima salvación,porque sino morire por la radiación.

—aún así se que debo hacerlo pues quien quiere morir así (dije caminando con dolor)

Ninguna persona quiere sentir el dolor que ando pues es tan pero tan malo como una patada en los testículos,pero no una sino constantemente,además de que mi cuerpo le puede dar un colapso orgánico masivo por el peso de la radiación

Canterlot

—capitán que fue esa onda expansiva (dice celestia)

—mi princesa no sabemos,solo se sabe que exploto un objeto metálico blanco donde estaba el castillo antiguo (dice el capitán)

Bosque everfree

—aún así no entiendo porque no veo ningún poni pues me faltan 200 metros para salir (dije mientras escupida sangre)

Castillo de la amistad

—bien chicas iremos al bosque a ver que paso otra ves porque esto no es normal (dice twilight y las demás mientras salen)

Afueras del bosque everfree

—no se si pueda seguir así cada paso que doy es como si mi cuerpo sec derritiera,cada segundo duele más (dije tan validando me )

—no puedo lograr lo, se que es tonto pues puede sobrevivir a algoc casi imposible y voy a morir por algo invisible (dije tirando me al suelo )

A 800 metros adelante

—que creen que fue esa otra explosión (pregunta rarity)

— no se pero espero que no sean más humanos (dice twilight)

— miren que es eso (dice rainbow)

—mmm parece un animalito herido (dice fluttershy)

—vamos chicas hay que explorar (dice twilight)

A 400 metros de las chicas

—bueno aquí estoy a 1 km de poniville y no puedo más,creo que hasta aquí llegue sin más que decir /fin de la bitácora \ (dije escupiendo más sangre)

—CHICASS es Isaac (dice pinkie)

—queeee vamosss (dice twilight mientras llegan a la par mía )

—estas bien (dice rainbow)

—lleven me al hospital (dije mientras escupida sangre)

—creo que no esta bien (dice rainbow)

—chicas vamos las ver e en el hospital dije twilight mientras me cargaba con su magia,apuntó de transportarse)

—okey twilight ve (dicen todas)

En el hospital

Se observa como twilight termina el hechizo

—un medico (grita twilight)

—princesa esta bien (pregunta un doctor)

—necesito ayuda mi amigo esta mal (dice twilight)

—ponga lo en la camilla lo pasaremos a la sala (dice el doctor)

Me ponen el la camilla y me llevan a la sala para que me atiendan

—enfermera coloque le una intra venosa (dice el doctor)

— enseguida doctor (dice la enfermera colocando me la)

—su temperatura es muy alta,además se siente sierra emanación de energia de el [tranquilos no soy una bateria XD]

—doctor es radiación causada por un mineral llamado piedra verde [en ecuestria varios nombres los cambiar e para evitar dejabus XD]

—la piedra verde segura,si es esa no podemos ayudarlo (dice el doctor)

—es esa doctor tiene todos los síntomas (dice la enfermera)

Tierra costa rica

Hace 2 semanas el portal regreso a su país de origen y pues el portal se activo cuando detecto que yo estaba muriendo,pero se preguntaran como algo puede cobrar conciencia,pues es muy fácil las computadoras aprenden poco a poco

Casa de luis

—mmm que paso ahora (dice mientras habre los datos que llegaron)

Datos:

Advertencia organismo #1/muriendo/ radiación muy alta /vida :80%

—mierda mae tengo que avisarle al jefe (dice luis mientras corre a la otra sala)

Sala cuarta (costa rica)

—JEFE, (grita Luis)

—que paso luis (pregunta el presidente) [recuerden que luis fue contratado]

—presidente mi amigo del otro mundo esta muriendo por la radiación de la bomba (dice Luis)

—llama al 911 y yo iré por el O.I.J y el S.E.R.T nos veremos en el portal en 2 minutos (dice el presidente mientras va a recoger algo)

2 minutos después en el portal todos estaban listos,una ambulancia con el equipo básico, 20 funcionarios del o.i.j y 30 del sert

—cuando entremos no disparen a nadie iremos al lugar donde se encuentra y lo traeremos para su descontaminación entendido (dice el presidente)

—yo los guiare en el camino, sin más manos ala obra (dice luis)

Todos se suben a sus respectivas camionetas y ambulancias y entran al portal

Ecuestria

—lo siento princesa no podemos hacer nada ese tipo de piedra no podemos tratar la (dice el doctor)

—okey muchas gracias doctor (dice twilight muy triste)

Entra luna muy pero muy rápidamente

—twiligth donde esta el (dice luna muy emocionada)

—luna tengo malas noticias (dice twilight triste)

—que paso (dice luna mientras perdida su sonrisa)

—ee no se como decirlo pero Isaac cuando lo encontramos estaba muy herido y ahora esta muriendo por la piedra verde (dice twilight)

—queee no no no no,porque a el le pasa solo eso,y porque tenia que ser esa piedra (dice luna soltando unas lagrimas)

Afuera de poniville

Las camionetas estaban entrando al puente de piedra, muchos ponis aún recuerdan a los humanos y ver las camionetas los asustaron más

— o no (dice rainbow en una nube y sale al hospital a buscar a twilight)

Mientras más avanzaban las camionetas todas las mane six llegaron al hospital rapidamente

—no puede ser vienen para acá (dice twilight)

—si y llegaran muy (interrupción)

—TODOS LOS PONIS SALGAN DEL EDIFICIO O LIBEREN A ISAAC O ABRIREMOS FUEGO (dice el subjefe del sert)

—chicas que hacemos (dice fluttershy)

—esperen hablare con ellos (dice twilight mientras sale)

—alto no disparen (dice twilight)

—que quieres poni (dice un policia)

—ustedes pueden ayudar a Isaac (dice twilight nerviosa)

Los policias miran al paramédico y al presidente y ellos dicen que si

—si pero tiene que dejar ingresar (dice el policía )

—esta bien pueden entrar pero no lastimen a nadie (dice twilight asustada un poco [recuerden el episodio de los búfalos que querían declarar la guerra así esta de preocupada twilight])

Los paramédico entran al edificio asustando a fluttershy y algunos ponis

—donde esta (dicen los dos paramédico)

—eee esta por a ya (dice applejack nerviosa mientras señala la puerta con su casco)

Luna observa todo con sumo cuidado viendo a los humanos por si hacen un movimiento brusco

Sala de tratamiento

—esta grave,sus niveles de radiación son muy altos, hay que descontaminarlo, hay que trasladar al hospital de heredia y rápido (dice el paramédico)

Los paramédico salen de la sala y uno habla por la radio mientras me llevaban en la camilla

—código rojo,repito preparen descontaminación radiactiva,estado critico (dice un para medico en la radio)

Las mane six los siguen preocupadas por lo que dijo el médico en su aparato,ven como me suben al camión y ellas ven las luces que tira la ambulancia pues nunca habían visto una)

—vamos Luis tu amigo no tiene tiempo (dice el presidente)

—mmm que venga el poni azul (dice luis)

—quee porque (dicen las chicas)

—intuición pero que venga rápido (dice luis)

—mm iré pero espero que no sea una trampa (dice luna insegura)

—tranquila somos pacíficos venimos por el no por matar (dice luis mientras ayuda a luna a subir a la ambulancia)

—quien de aquí es la presidenta del país (dice el presidente tico) [recuerden que ticos es costarricense]

—eeee yo dice (twilight insegura)

—bien porque tenemos que hablar cosas complicadas (dice Luis Guillermo) [es el presidente tico XD)

La ambulancia se iba alejando con sus sirenas en alto,confundiendo a ponis pues no sabían para que eran

—ven vamos a mi castillo (dice twilight)

—que vengan ellas también,señalando a las demás applejack, rarity,fluttershy, pinkie,rainbow.

—esta bien (dicen todas mientras iban al castillo )

Dando le seguimiento a la ambulancia,luis y luna hablan lo de la guerra y parte de cosas aparte

—vamos a cruzar el portal en segundos (dice el paramédico conduciendo)

Tierra costa rica

el portal expulsa la ambulancia y sigue el camino con dirección al hospital de heredia

—Woow (dice luna por las construcciones que habían,ademas de los autos que se de tenían para dar paso )

—pero no entiendo que son esas cosas (dice luna señalando los carros con el casco)

—son automóviles,los usamos de transporte para ir rápido a distancias lejanas (dice Luis)

—pero porque se ahorillan (pregunta luna con curiosidad)

—este vehiculo tiene prioridad de paso,pues se usa para llevar a personas heridas al hospital rapidamente (dice Luis)

—mmm y esa cosa que cuelga del cable (dice luna señalando el semáforo con el casco)

—es una señal iluminada para regular el paso de vehículos, rojo alto,amarillo precaución y verde siga (dice luis)

—pero si cruzamos en rojo,significa que rompimos las reglas (dice luna)

—no como dije antes tiene prioridad la ambulancia a demás si nos de tu vi éramos con cada semáforo Isaac no llegaría con vida (dice luis)

—mejor salta te algunos (dice luna preocupada)

Ecuestria

Aquí en el castillo de la amistad el oij y el sert vigilan al presidente mientras hablan sin mencionar también los guardias ponis vigilan al equipo de policías

—como estarás al tanto todas,ustedes fueron atacadas por nosotros,bueno por otras personas por eso yo estoy aquí,les quiero proponer la paz así evitar una confrontación (dice el presidente) [recuerden tico tico ]

—quieres proponerlos una alianza así al descaro después de haber nos atacado (dice twilight gritando)

Algunos policias apuntaron sus armas a twilight

—bajen las armas,pero como dije yo no ataque su país,yo soy el presidente de costa rica, ustedes fueron atacados por estados unidos obviamente por orden de otro presidente (dice luis Guillermo)

—pero pudieron evitar una guerra interdimencional si hicieran algo (dice twilight)

—dime no te pusiste a pensar porque se retiraron antes USA, pues ellos nunca se rinden (dice el presidente)

—ustedes los detuvieron (dice twilight pensando )

— en realidad no,en la tierra se inicio la tercera guerra mundial a causa de por ustedes (dice el presidente)

La puerta del castillo de la amistad es destruida por magia

Todos los soldados ponis y humanos se preparan mientras protejen a sus respectivos lideres.

Entra celestia

—ustedes sucios humanos se atreven a volver a invadir ecuestria,pues no cometer e el mismo error,yo misma los matare (dice disparando un rayo y le da a un miembro del o.l.j )

—oficial herido repito herido,vamos neutralicen la (dice el sub capitán)

—no pueden disparar le a celestia (dice applejack cubriendo se)

—ella daño a un policia,tienen que trapar la y llevarla a un judío penal (dice un policia del sert)

—callense no hablen o matare a todos ustedes (dice celestia cabriada)

Varios guardias de twilight le disparan lanzas a celestia con intención de de tener la

—ustedes porque me atacan que les pasa,twilight tus guardias atacan mal son a ellos (dice celestia)

—no celestia tu eres a la que detienen, atacaste e interferiste con la paz del otro mundo (dice twilight)

—pero yo solo quería det 'blam blam ' (se escuchan dos disparos y todo esta en silencio )

—enemigo neutralizado,trasladen la a la delegación para su juicio (dice el sub capitán )

—alto alto me estas diciendo que se llevaran a celestia a la tierra (dice rarity)

—asi es,ella daño a un policia,ella será llevada a un juicio chicos leanle sus derechos (dice el sub capitán )

Todos los ponis ponen atención a un celestia que esta herida pero no grave

—queda arrestada por intento de homicidio,por herir a un oficial,será llevada a la estación para su papeleo,tiene derecho de un abogado, si no puede pagar uno el estado le proporcionara uno,tiene derecho a una llamada (dice el policia)

Los policias arrestan a celestia y la llevan al camión,todos los ponis miran sorprendidos por los que paso,además de que muchos vieren como celestia ingreso al castillo violentamente, por eso se acercaron y oyeron todo.

—pero que henos paso aquí (dice rainbow)

—esto nunca me lo esperaba (dice rarity)

—manzanas revoltosas nunca imagine que celestia fuera llevada a un juicio (dice applejack)

—wow una princesa que ataca sin razón, esta peor que herodes (dice el presidente)

—ella no es mala solo esta protegiendo a los suyos (dice twilight)

—eso espero... (Dice el presidente)

Tierra costa rica

Las cosas en costa rica van más o menos, ya llegaron al hospital de heredia.

—pasen al cuarto para descontaminarlo (dice un doctor)

—por cierto el caballo tiene que estar afuera (dice una enfermera)

— oye no soy ningún caballo (dice luna enojada por el comentario)

—woow entonces es siervo que lograron crear el portal (dice un guardia del hospital llegando )

—si es verdad,el es una de las personas que lo construyo,además de que salio afectada por la bomba

—entran muchos periodistas haciendo preguntas a luna

—es cierto que estados unidos atacó su pueblo, (dice un periodista del 7 )

—es verdad que ustedes son una raza destructiva (dice otro periodista del 9)

—alto ustedes dejen a la poni (dice luis)

—miren si quieren hablar será después horita hay algo muy preocupante (dice luna intentando calmar los)

los guardias del hospital logran cerrar y sacar a los periodistas

Sala de trauma

—comiencen con descontaminación radioactiva nivel 10 (dice un doctor)

—estas seguro nivel 10, es muy alto (dice una enfermera)

—si nivel 10, tiempo aproximado de descontaminación radioactiva termina en 5 semanas , colocalo lento si es muy rápido podemos matarlo (dice un doctor)

—listo doctor,transladen a cuidados intensivos (dice la enfermera)

Varios dias después luna regreso a ecuestria,para cuidar canterlot, sin memcionar que celestia fue declarada culpable por intento de homicidio y daños a un oficial, su condena fue de 2 años de prisión pues al ser de otro planeta no son las mismas reglas.

3 meces después

En Japón

muchas personas no estaban de acuerdo con entregar el portal a costa rica, por eso planean atacar y robar el portal pero

Rusia

intercepto información de lo que va hacer japon y aviso a inglaterra, ademas rusia declaro la guerra a china y japon lanzandole 3 bombas nucleares de 40 megatones [la explosión es igual que la película en el inicio de residen evil 4 ]

china y japón respondió de la misma manera y mando otras 3 bombas nucleares a rusia,inglaterra y USA

Y así comenso la guerra nuclear ahora con 6 misiles en el aire que impactaron en 3 dias después de lanzar los

En el mundo dos dias después ve como una bomba impacta en japón arrasando la y otras dos impactaron en rusia creando una explosión devastadora por el gas atrapado en el casquete polar de siria y varias horas después impacta otra en USA y así se sella los boletos directos al holocausto, pues varios meces después el clima ya no era normal el aire de los paises bombardiados es altamente toxico por el uranio,además de que la explosión lanza a la atmósfera miles y miles de toneladas de material radioactivo a la capa de ozono

Costa rica y paises sercanos también salieron afectados pues las personas mueren por el aire contaminado que ingresa a los paises.

En total ahora el 8% de la humanidad corre a costa rica para ingresar al portal pues el otro 50% no puede ingresar por la radiación que tienen y pueden morir al otro lado o porque son ladrones y etc,el otro 42% murió por las bombas en total quinientos mil millones cuarenta mil trescientos treinta y nueve personas han muerto por el aire venenoso y no cabe recalcar que el clima es mas vilento pues la lluvia es asida y venenosa ademas varios dias después las personas en el espacio regresaron a la tierra intentando caer cerca de costa rica para no ingresar en un huracán radioactivo,pues estos matan todo lo que toca

Así pronto luna permitió crear un pueblo en el bosque everfree para las personas, ese pueblo será aliado de ecuestria además de que ahora será un país aparte,pues a las personas no le gusto que los ponis controlaran todo,por eso luna permitió que vivieran en el bosque,

Cave destacar que los países de europa no pudieron venir a costa rica porque la súper célula radioactiva tiene vida propia y no deja que las personas entren al mar,sin mencionar que algunos sobrevivientes en la nasa ven como la capa de ozono es destruida por el uranio en el aire.

Y es así como los humanos por fin destruyeron su propio hogar por la codicia,celos y desacuerdos que tuvieron en elegir

5 meces después de la guerra nuclear hospital general fronterizo del portal

—hola hay alguien ahí (dije yo)

Entra un doctor

—hola Isaac veo que despertaste, ven eres casi la ultima persona que falta (dice el doctor)

—espera falta de que (dije)

—pronto lo veras (dice el doctor triste mientras salimos del hospital)

Lo que vi me impacto, pues ahora todo el cielo no era azul si no de un verde oscuro ,la vegetacion no hay pues fue quemada por la radiación

—pero que paso aquí (dije asustado)

—lo que ves es como las potencias mundiales destruyeron el mundo a causa e sus desacuerdos, hace cinco meces lanzaron 6 bombas nucleares de 40 megatones a rusia,japon y china e inglaterra causando el holocausto (dice un doctor)

—adomde vamos doctor (le pregunté)

—al portal eres la ultima persona que falta en ir al nuevo mundo (dice el doctor)

— "ecuestria" pero es lo mismo lo van a destruir (dije yo preocupado)

—no pues ninguna persona de otro país con planos de algo peligroso puede entrar,además los violadores,secuestradores,contrabandistas y ladrones no podrán ir y solo falta tu (dice el doctor)

—esta bien vamos dije triste pues al yo crear el portal fui quien causo la guerra nuclear )

Ecuestria/ país costa rica bosque everfree

el portal se enciende otra ves y salgo yo y el doctor

—cierren el portal ahora (dice el controlador )

—cerrando (dice un técnico)

Las cosas en ecuestria siguen igual,pues construyeron un mini pueblo en el bosque everfree, pues todavía esta en construccion aún así no hay ningún poni,en total solo se salvaron 1000 persona divididas así 250 mujeres, 350 hombre 100 niños y niña y lo que sobra son doctores, constructores etc.

Mientras que los ponis con la guerra sus cifras son 2800 ponis divididos así : 2000 hembras,400 machos y 100 niños y niñas y lo que sobra son doctores, mineros etc. Pues la guerra les mato a muchos machos,por eso en ecuestria hay manadas de 1 macho con 4 hembras pues la escaces es grave XD

Sin mas esto luna todavía manda en canterlot, pues los ponis no quieren a los humanos asi , por eso luna dijo que los humanos tiene que tener un rey o reyna pues tiene que seguir sus leyes y adivinen a quien elejieron, sip como todos los ticos me elijieron ami pues yo sabia un poco de este mundo, sin mas una persona como luos dice a los ecuestrianos que la tecnología no va a salir de el reino humano pues para evitar su uso al mal

—osea me dicen que elijieron a mi como representante (dije)

—si ahora eres un rey (dice twilight)

—chucha y porque yo, casi muero 2 veces seguidas (dije)

—bueno si pero tu conoces más a ecuestria (dice twilight)

—oye pero deberíasestar feliz, yo como deceraria temer alguien a mi lado que fuera rey (dice rarity)

— ... (Spike )[XD]

—bueno esta bien, pero no me conviertan en poni o algo parecido (dije claramente )

—no no no quien mencionó algo de transformar te en poni (dice twilight nerviosa)

—cuidado me despierto con casco o algo paresido o vamos a tener problemas (dije )

—tu tranquilo y yo nerviosa todo va estar bien (dice twilight)

—y una pregunta y celestia o luna (dije dudando)

—si bueno celestia esta en la carcel y luna dirigiendo canterlot (dice twilight)

—ya regreso (dije saliendo del castillo y llendo al reino que ahora dirijo de la nada)

—pero que le pasa a el (dice applejack)

—se le votaria la canica? (Dice rainbow)

—no creo que el este loco,solo que seguro fue muy fuerte,digo miren el despierta 5 meces después y su mundo esta destruido,luego que es rey y etc (dice twilight)

—es cierto lo que dice twilight, digo yo estaría asustada si mi mundo estuviera destruido (dice fluttershy)

—pero esa no es la forma de hacerlo, el ahora es rey y le falta educación y más clase con su ropa (dice rarity)

—mmm que piensan hago una fiesta por el regreso de Isaac o porque es rey? Saben que haré las dos (dice pinkie desapareciendo)

Carcel del reino humano

—guardias liberen a celestia (dije)

—señor esta seguro (dicen los 2 guardias)

—si si no se preocupen,la exonerar e de los cargos (dije)

—muy bien (dice el guardia sandome las llaves de las esposas que tiene )

—hola celestia como estas (dije )

—callate y sacame de aquí (dije ella enojada)

—mmm con esa actitud capas que te dejo morirte de hambre (dije )

—esta bien perdona me (dice celestia triste) es que no confió mucho en ustedes los humanos, miren destruyeron su mundo en 3 segundos (dice celestria triste)

—lo se por eso te libero, además una poni azul me dijo que intentará llevarme bien tigo (dije)

—veo que luna te tiene controlado (dice celestia molestando )

— mmm tampoco abuces jeje (dice nervioso )

—ven caminos de aquí dije quitandole el bloqueo del cuerno y las pesas de los pies)

—gracias (dice celestia)

—deberia ir te a canterlot luna creo que ocupa tu ayuda, y mas si aún no reparas el castillo (dije)

—un momento quien te dijo que el castillo salio afectado (dice celestia mirando me ceriamemte)

—eeee no fue mi culpa dispare y se desvío (dije nervioso)

— me pega un cascaso no sabes lo difícil que es reparar el castillo y le disparas con una cosas de esas (dice celestia enojada)

— oye solo luna puede pegarme así, tu me pegas con ganas y luna no, por eso duelen más (dije con dolor)

—entonces le diré a luna que te quiebre por los daños del castillo (dice celestia)

—bien bien calma no nos descontrolemos, enviare mañana constructores a que ayuden esta bien (dije)

— entonces mi hermana se casara con un humano que es rey (dice celestia )

—Wow wow bajale las revoluciones, como que casarme con luna (dije con duda)

— e si luna pensó y tiene todo planeado para su boda (dice celestia)

—chucha madre, mientras no me transforme en poni todo esta bien (dije)

—buenoo (dice celestia)

— que paso celestia (dije nervioso)

— ella planea transformarte en poni cuando duermas y tu debas saber para que (dice celestia mirando me raro)

— he he he mmm, se aprovechan de mi nobleza (dije un toque rojo)

—mejor vamonos no quiero saber más (dije mientras celestia y yo saliamos de la carcal )

Castillo de canterlot

Entra celestia al castillo

—hermana escapaste de la prisión humana (dice luna confundida)

—en realidad tu novio me libero (dice celestia)

— he he mi novio? Sabes lo de 'es interrumpida'

—que si se que te gusta al humano (dice celestia), si es muy obvio hermana

—y no estas enojada (dice luna sonrojada y nerviosa )

—bueno antes si pero no puedo obligarte a no crecer (dice celestia) así que disfruta al humano

— no me molestes así hermana (dice luna muy roja XD)

—y por cierto porque no lo visitas hermana (dice celestia)

—si si creo que horita iré (dice luna)

Bosque everfree

Las cosas aquí siguen igual, muchas son construidas ya no con cemento si no con los materiales que tienen las casas ecuestrianas, el portal sigue activo para el ingreso de sobrevivientes hasta que...

—señor tenemos un problema en el portal (dice un técnico)

—vamos a ver (dice corriendo al portal)

En un monitor se puede ver la tierra y una persona sujetando un cuchillo con una chica, esta es la hermana de luis el fue a buscarla

—ire al otro lado (dije )

—señor esta seguro (dice con duda el técnico)

—sip y deja de decirme así me hace sentir viejo (dije)

Cruzo el portal /tierra 1 metro del portal

—pero miren quien llego dice el sujeto

—que rayos te pasa deja la (dije)

— no me recuerdas verdad (dice el sujeto )

—en realidad no e visto muchas personas en mi vida (dije gritando)

[Estamos a 10 metros de uno al otro] [pd la hermana de luis tiene cinco años menos que yo]

— mmm que mal porque yo si,te daré mi nombre soy jancarlos (dice el)

— maldito cabrón solo para eso viniste (dije enojado)

— tu y tus reglas no me dejaron ingresar al portal por ser un contrabandista maldito (dice sujetando mas el cuello de mariana la hermana de luis)

—que es lo que quieres entonces de mi (dije )

—dejame entrar al portal y la soltar e (dice jancarlos )

—bien me movere al lado y la sueltas (dije moviéndo me)

—si porque te conviene solo por que tu y luis son hermanastros solo por eso protejes a su hermana (dice jancarlos ) [impactante revelación o_O y es verdad ]

—callate entra rápido o lo cerrare (dije )

—tu no serias capas dejar morir a tu hermana idiota dice tirando la al suelo y entrando al portal

Ecuestria portal

Sale jancarlos

—alto quien eres (dice un guardia)

—callate maldito dice disparando le dejando lo herido y dispara al portal y a las computadoras sale corriendo del lugar

Altavoces: alerta prisionero 0 escapo de la tierra, se solicita todo el personal de policía a buscarlo

Computadora:

Error...error...error...deteniendo proceso #512,

Los disparo dañaron el portal causando que se cierre

Costa rica( tierra )

—estas bien (le pregunté a mi hermana)

—gracias, pero como volveremos al otro planeta si lo cerro (dice mariana preocupada)

—dejemos eso para después donde esta luis (le pregunté)

—esta detrás del lugar (dice mariana)

Fuimos atras del edificio y estaba luis despertando

—isaac mae jancarlos regreso (me grita luis)

—si gracias por el dato pero ya es tarde esta en ecuestria (dije)

— pero como volveremos a ecuestia (dice luis )

—amigo fuimos capaces de crear un portal y preguntas eso, es obvio lo repararemos recuerda que el portal es uno solo por los 2 lados (dije)

—cierto traer e cables y herramientas (dice mientras sale corriendo a una ferreteria )

— yo iré por comida (dice mariana)

—ten cuidado, yo iré por varias computadoras para ver que hacemos (dije preocupado)

Ecuestria( costa rica ecuestriana )

En el otro lado todo se descontrolo pues el contrabandista jancarlos el más buscado de costa rica esta en ecuestria.

—disculpe señor has visto a Isaac (pregunta luna buscando me )

—lo siento luna pero el quedó atrapado en la tierra un ladron lo obligó a ser atrapado (dice Alejandro )

—queee pero como sabes eso (dice luna preocupada)

— salio en la tele mira señalando el tele del local que tiene

Televisión

Bien venidos a un nuevo programa de tele noticias ahora localizado en ecuestria sin mas vamos a los datos descatacados, jancarlos el jefe de una banda contrabandista obligo a Isaac lider de los humanos a dejarlo entrar o mataria a su hermana llamada mariana,el lo deja entrar cuando ingresa le dispara al guardia y daña el portal dejando a isaac en el otro lado, la pregunta es podrá volver o morira por el gas tóxico que se acerca, además los técnicos trabajan arduamente por reparar el portal.

—no no no porque Isaac, eres un iman para el caos (dice luna)

—alguien dijo caos (dice discord llegando de la nada)

—tu que haces aquí (dice luna)

—oy a alguien decir caos y fui a ver (dice discord)

— vete con celestia mejor dejame sola un momento (dice luna)

—hay pero que amargada (dice discord mientras se va)

Costa rica( tierra)

—bien tenemos 8 dias antes que llegue el aire toxico, Luis repara los cables dañados y yo las partes del armamento y mariana tu cosinas tu si sabes (dije)

Y así comenzó la reparación del portal pues nadie quería morir por un aire venenoso y menos cuando su boleto de salida esta al frente

Castillo de la amistad

Entra derpy chocando con unas lamparas

—derpy estas bien (pregunta spike)

—s si solo que la lampara se me atraveso,ademas traigo un mensaje para la princesa twilight urgente (dice derpy) [pd derpy es mensajera]

—gracias derpy gen cuidado cuando sales (dice spike)

— OK gracias ( dice derpy saliendo pero esta ves choca con un poste)

— TWILIGHT te llego una carta urgente (grita spike)

—voy (dice twilight bajando tomando la carta )gracias spike

Carta :

Twilight necesito tu ayuda,Isaac fue ayudar a su hermana que fue secuestrada por un sujeto llamado jancarlos lo obligo aquel lo dejara entrar al portal,el lo hizo pero destruyo el portal y ahora el esta atrapado en la tierra y tiene 8 dias o morira por el aire tóxico ademas de que ahora anda suelto un criminal peligroso en ecuestria att luna

—spike llama a las chicas iremos al reino humano ahora mismo dice twilight llendo arriba buscando sus alforjas.

5 minutos después en el castillo

—chicas Isaac quedo atrapado en su planeta y puede morir,tenemos que ayudarlo (dice twilight)

—alto alto,dices que el fue y quedo en el otro lado? (Dice rainbow)

—si pero no al propio fue obligado pues un ladron llamado jancarlos obligo a dejar lo pasar pues si no mataria a su hermana (dice twilight)

—podre Isaac otra ves puede morir (dice rarity)

Pero nosotras lo ayudaremos dicen todas al mismo tiempo

Continuara...

Bien hasta aquí este capítulo de un mundo extraño espero que les haya gustado pues cada 5 capítulos se hará uno mas grande pues el anterior osea el capítulo 5 tiene 5600 palabras y este cuenta con 6000 y un poco más, cada cinco capítulos le agregare un poco más, sin mas espero que les haya gustado porque me encanta cuando te gusta (n_n)


	11. Atrapado part 2

Hola y bienvenidos (as) aún nuevo capítulo de mi fanfic, muchas gracias a las personas que siguen mi historia se los agradezco de corazón, sin más vamos a lo que vinieron.

() quien lo dice

[] fuera del fic

" pensamientos

inserten algo...

Capítulo XI atrapado parte 2

Tierra a 10 metros del cruce dimensional

Como sabrán el portal fue dañado por los disparos al tablero por parte de Jancarlos.

7 días para el impacto de la células radioactivas a costa rica.

— vamos tenemos que reparar lo, no quiero morir así (dice Luis)

—en eso estoy, es difícil con lo que uso actualmente (dije preocupado)

— puta mierda como lo van a dejar salir de la carcel, lo hubieran dejado ahí (dije Luis enojado)

—que quiere que haga, el ya salio o escapo, de la carcel, yo que puedo hacer (dije mientras colocaba una lamina de aluminio )

— no entiendo, porque el nos dejo encerrado aquí en la tierra (dice mariana con duda)

—bien esa persona que nos dejo aquí mariana se quiere vengar de nosotros, pues el dice que nosotros o por culpa de Isaac y yo el no califico a USA con las becas, por eso nos quiere matar creo? (Dice Luis)

—si es eso son por las becas,el lo recalco bien cuando tenia secuestrada mariana (dije )

— bien como vamos (dije cansado de colocar cosas)

—bien bien creo que vamos neutral, pues se nos agota el tiempo y nos falta revisar los sistemas si se dañarón (dice Luis)

—bien porque no quiero estar aquí cuando pase la célula venenosa (dije yo preocupado)

Ecuestria/ laboratorios bosque everfree 8 horas después del ingreso forzado

—bien que tenemos hasta ahora (dice un técnico)

—tenemos daños en una computadora, 10 impactos en cables importantes y 3 en las bases de la corriente (dice otro técnico)

—intenten reparar lo,no podemos dejar los haya, para que mueran (dice un empleado)

Castillo de la amistad

—bien un plan para traer devuelta a Isaac (dice twilight)

—y si arreglamos el portal (dice rainbow)

—no es muy fiable, además no sabemos como arreglarlo (dice twilight)

— que tal si asterión lo repara (dice applejack)

—un momento asterión no fue destruida (dice pinkie)

—es cierto chicas la nave fue destruida (dice rarity)

—pero no podemos dejar lo morir en su mundo, el nos salvo de los humanos aún que es raro porque el es uno (dice fluttershy)

—lo sabemos pero como podemos salvar lo el esta en otro mundo y no sabemos donde (dice rarity)

Entra spike con luna

—y que tal si usan en portal que esta en el imperio de cristal (dice spike)

—spike ecuestria no tiene portales (dice twilight) bueno no que yo sepa

—te equivocas twilight ecuestria tiene un portal,nunca se a usado, bueno excepto por algo que paso antes, pero no nos desviemos el portal se puede usar pero hay que saber como usar lo (dice luna)

[Recuerden que el portal es diferente pues este convierte al individuo a la especie del mundo. Ej: poni pasa a humano si entra a la tierra y humano a poni si entra a ecuestria]

—porque celestial no me dijo del portal (dice twilight un poco triste)

—por seguridad pues ese portal es poderoso twilight, si cae en cascos equivocados puede destruir ecuestria (dice luna)

Tierra costa rica 10 metros del cruce dimensional 7.1 dias para la célula radioactiva

—como vamos chicos (dice mariana)

—mal esta porquería no entra (dije cabriado intentando colocar una lámina de aluminio sin lograr lo)

— yo más o menos pues voy lento pero lo llevo esquema tengo que escribir el código binario de la tarjeta o no sirve (dice Luis)

— no ocupan nada (dice mariana aburrida)

— no por ahora, pero porque no vas y traes una galaxi tap 4 y un Samsung galaxi 8 ahora que no hay nadie para nosotros y uno para tí (dije)

[ :3 Wood imaginen se uno poder hacer eso seria hermoso :3]

—mmm que buena idea no lo había pensado (dice mariana llendo a la tienda de celular por el mall )

— Isaac eso no es robar (dice Luis con duda)

— mmm no se pues hasta ahora no hay nadie en la tierra que pueda decir que robamos pues no hay nadie (dije)

—dime crees que lo logremos (dice Luis preocupado)

— no se vamos un poco atrasados pero hay vamos, la cosa es como lo terminaremos a tiempo (dije viendo el cielo que esta verde )

Bien como sabrán, una gran guerra nuclear devasto la tierra, causando que la atmósfera se llene de material radioactivo causando lluvias radioactivas, una súper célula de material radioactivo se dirige a costa rica, pues fue detectado en ecuestria,esta consta de lluvia asida más o menos como cloro al 100%!, esta quemara toda la tierra durante 120 años hasta que se sintetice el uranio a la tierra, dejando periodos de calma hasta su descontaminación, pero causara la destrucción total y global de la vida y la vegetación pues es mala el agua.

Ecuestria canterlot

—princesa encarcelamos al individuo que lanzo a Isaac a la tierra, esta en la carcel del sótano (dice un guardia)

—traigan lo ante mi, encadenen lo antes y escolten lo (dice celestia)

Varios minutos después llega jancarlos encadenado.

—dime humano porque en cerraste a Isaac en su mundo destruido (dice celestial con autoridad)

—mira poni de mierda, porque me dio la hiper,mega,deca,hexa,nano,hepta,puta gana dejar lo morir dice el indiferentemente)

— más respeto hacia tu princesa dice un guardia mientras jalaban los grilletes)

— mi princesa...? ...mi princesa tienen que estar jalando me los huevos, un puto poni con cuerno es mi princesa jajaja ya lo e oído todo,tu no eres nadie solo diriges a los ponis no a los humanos (dice el)

La princesa observaba con impresión la cantidad de insultos que lanzaba pues es más de lo que yo le decía XD.

—bien, lleven lo al asentamiento humano,ellos sabrán que hacer con esta escoria (dice celestia)

— jajaja si yo soy una escoria tu debes ser una prostituta caballo culiado, ojala te la Me tan bien duro hija de la gran puta (dice gritando mientras era arrastrado)

Entra candasce

—tía ya trajimos el espejo para que lo prueben (dice candasce)

— muy bien,enviare una carta al castillo de la amistad avisandoles (dice celestia)

— tía otra cosa,que era el desorden y los gritos que sonaban aquí (preguntaba candasce)

— nada solo un problema con alguien (dice indiferentemente celestia)

Castillo de la amistad

— luna crees que funcione tu plan (dice rarity con duda)

—el espejo si funciona,pero hay una posibilidad de que no sea en el lugar correcto (dice triste luna)

—pero hay una posibilidad de que funcione (dice fluttershy)

— creo que hay una posibilidad de 50 50 (dice luna)

—porque del 50% luna (dice applejack)

—bueno es del 100% que lo encontremos pero no lo traeremos como humano (dice luna)

—el espejo lo traerá pero lo transformara en poni (dice twilight)

— pero porque, además el ingreso a ecuestria y no se convirtió en poni (dice rarity)

—correcto rarity, pero este espejo es mágico y convierte al individuo cuando ingresa o sale (dice luna) pero el de Isaac no tiene magia.

— bueno eso es verdad (dice twilight) el dijo que lo construyó con cosas del su mundo.

—mi hermana ya debió haber estado al tanto con esto, el espejo ya debe de estar en canterlot (dice luna)

—vamos chicas a la estación de trenes (dice twilight mientras se iban con todas.)

Tierra costa rica a 10 metros del portal

— puta me re cago en toda la leche (dije enojado mientras tiraba un cable)

—que paso Isaac calma te (dice Luis)

— esta mierda es más complicada, el malparido de jancarlos daño el cable de alimentación (dice cabriado)

— no, esta jodiendo verdad (dice Luis con duda)

—no Luis hablo en cerio el puto cable más grueso esta roto (dije enojado)

— hay que reparar lo, es el principal no podemos dejar lo así (dice Luis)

— es obvio que hay que reparar lo, o si no seria lo mismo que nada porque no enciende (dije viendo el cable)

Va llegando mariana con unas bolsas

—miren ya traje sus teléfonos y una tablet para Isaac (dice mariana dando nos las cosas )

—gracias esto nos ayudara con esta cosa también (dije encendiendo la tablet)

—pero de que servirá si esta en blanco la tablet (dice Luis)

—luis respaldo (dije sacando la tarjeta SD de un collar que tenia)

— mis respetos (dice Luis sonriendo por eso mientras chocamos puños)

— Isaac tu si sabes de eso (dice mariana feliz)

— lo hiciste cuando perdí la tablet verdad (dice Luis serio)

— porque no te digo no si si (dije )

— plátano tanta desconfianza ante mi (dice Luis)

— que quería la perdiste 4 semanas y yo ya sudando frio por el portal (dije )

— mmm bien por lo menos servirá de algo (dice Luis)

— alguien tiene saldo, no me puedo conectar con internet (dice mariana)

—mariana... estamos solos aquí pues buscar por ahí y encontrar algunas (dice Luis)

— mmm bien por dicha ya lo hice (dice mientras sacaba 4 tarjetas )

Bien conforme Luis y yo repara vamos el portal los dias pasaron llegando al día 4 pero nos vamos a ecuestria pues tampoco vamos a molestar tan temprano a Luis, mariana e isaac

Ecuestria

Sale twilight del espejo

— no es el lugar correcto (dice twilight empapada )

—otra ves en el oceano? (Dice spike burlandoce )

— si (dice enojada por spike)

— mmmm no entiendo porque 18 veces nos envía al mar (dice celestia)

— se habrán ahogado (dice luna casi gritando)

— mmm es muy baja la posibilidad (dice twilight)

—por lo menos el agua salada ayuda a la melena (dice rarity)

— una cosa es cierta Isaac esta perdido (dice rainbow)

— noooo vieras que no sabíamos dice twilight sarcásticamente)

— solo decía (dice rainbow)

— pero hay posibilidad de encontrar lo verdad (dice fluttershy)

— hasta ahora no fluttershy, pues esto solo nos envía al mar (dice twilight enojada por mojarse tanto)

Entra candasce

—El espejo esta bien chicas, solo que se les olvido algo es un espejo (dice candasce)

— espejo...espejooo... Oohh entonces en la tierra es un mar y canterlot es el otro lado (dice twilight)

—correcto twilight solo busca el lugar correcto en ecuestria (dice candasce)

—pero donde será (dice twilight)

[ bien supongo que sabrán donde es o no? Bien se los diré es costa rica pero en el bosque everfree, pues ambos portales usan el mismo método pero de diferente forma ]

—chicas y si intentamos en el bosque everfree (dice pinkie leyendo una nota)

—corteeeeen, pinkie devuelve eso, que te e dicho no te lleves la información (dice el director)

—perdón esquema estaba aburrida (dice pinkie)

—bien pero ustedes actúen como si no supieran lo que dijo pinkie (dice el director)

—alto porque la culpa la tiene pinkie si ustedes dejaron el papel hay (dice twilight señalando un mueble de la esquina)

— mmmm ese culpa del escritor por dejar las cosas tiradas (dice el director)

— oye yo solo escribo no me echen la culpa de nada, mejor sigamos grabando quiero dormir temprano hoy (dice el escritor )

— tiene razón, TODOS A SUS LUGARES (grita el director) acción

— " maldito director pendejo " (piensa el camarografo)

— bien pero aún no sabemos donde buscar bien (dice twilight)

Bosque everfree/ costa rica

—señor jancarlos escapo (dice un policia)

—mierda busquen lo rápido (dice el capitán)

Tierra/ costa rica 10 metros

— siiiii funcionó (dije mientras veía como el portal se habría )

—entren ustedes yo recojere las cosas (dije)

—bien te veo al otro lado (dice Luis y mariana ingresando al portal)

—increible dos portales y aún puedo hacer lo bien (dije)

— mmm interesante Isaac te salvaste otra ves (dice jancarlos saliendo del portal)

—que haces aquí (dije un poco nervioso)

Ecuestria poniville

Se ve a derpy volando a toda velocidad o algo parecido buscando a twilight y la ve y choca con ella

—auch perdón no frene a tiempo dice derpy disculpa doce)

—no te preocupes que ocupas derpy (dice rarity)

—no saben Isaac logro reparar el portal esta en el bosque everfree, las cosas están feas por haya (dice derpy)

—vamos chicas y luna (dice twilight) gracias derpy

—de nada... Y porque cargan un espejo (dice derpy a unos guardias)

— mmm era para? Mmm no me acuerdo en realidad (dice confundido el guardia)

Tierra costa rica 10 metros del portal

—porque haces esto (dije)

—tu sabes porque si tu y Luis no unieran hecho el robot de la feria científica del 2011 yo hubiera ganado (dice jancarlos)

—por un puto trofeo haces esto, mierda estas peor que los de alcaeda en usa (dije)

Ecuestria monitores

—miren chicas el humano que dejó a Isaac atrapado (dice pinkie)

— llegamos tarde (dice twilight)

—voy a entrar (dice luna)

—alto no lo hagas luna (dice Luis saliendo de una puerta)

— que porque el esta en peligro tengo que ayudar lo (dice luna viendo el monitor)

—lo se pero solo quedan horas para la célula radioactiva y además no podrás usar magia por la radiación (dice Luis)

—mmm espero que Isaac salga de esta (dice luna)

—estas bromeando Isaac es como daring do el puede salir de lo que sea (dice rainbow)

Tierra/ portal

—que ganas con matarme (dije)

— mmm nada,pero yo no te matare,dejare que te mate la radiación pues mira esto

El dispara con su arma al portal y daña el cable madre y otras cosas

Computadora:

Advertencia energia baja, advertencia daño en estabilizadores, alerta sobrecarga en proceso

Ecuestria

—salgan de aquí el idiota disparo a la bateria principal, va explotar (dice Luis corriendo mientras todos salen)

—estupido tu moriras igual (dije)

—no disfruta tu muerte jajajaj (dice disparando se en la cabeza)

— nooo mierda (dije corriendo porque va explotar el portal)

Dos explosiones intensas pero pequeñas ocurren, una en ecuestria y otra en la tierra

Me levantó y veo el portal destruido soltando algunas chispas

—estoy atrapado, solo,sin alguna posibilidad de escapar (dije tirando me de rodillas)

Continuará...

Bien bien se que el capítulo es corto, pero no e tenido mucho tiempoo de escribir mi fanfic, pues el día 6 de junio tengo los exámenes de mi colegio hasta el 15 de junio y mi tiempo es muy poco además de que tengo que estudiar, pero escribire cuando pueda, pues si notaron corregí los errores ortográficos para evitar algún daño ocular a mis lectores, los capítulos corregidos son el 1,2,3,4,7,9 pues yo corrijo errores de 20 para arriba y esos tenían más de 200 XD, sin embargo también estoy empezando a escribir otros 2 fanfic nuevos que se me vinieron a la mente que después verán, pues no quiero subirlo todavía, sin más que decir espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, pues me encanta cuando te gusta, dejen sus comentarios pues yo siempre los leo y los respondo creo pues no se si les habrá llegado la respuesta XD


	12. Atrapado part 3

Hola y bienvenidos (as) aún nuevo capítulo de un mundo extraño, pronto estaré subiendo una nueva historia, pero no e decidido su titulo aún que ya tengo 2 capítulos pero no tiene titulo, por eso no lo e publicado, sin más que agregar vamos a empezar.

() quien lo dice y acción o reacción

[] fuera de dialogo

""pensamientos

solicitud de musica para ambiente.

Capítulo Xll :atrapado parte 3

Las cosas con jancarlos no salieron bien pues logro dejar me atrapado en la tierra, pero esta está muriendo por la guerra nuclear que paso hace varios meces, ahora no puedo salir de la tierra pues el portal fue destruido al 100%, también logre hacer una especie de búnker pequeño que poder usar mientras pasa la súper célula radioactiva causada por la contaminación del uranio, yo estoy preocupado pues yo solo puedo construir el portal,pero no puedo programar lo pues no se como hacer lo, por eso Luis y yo somos un equipo, yo construyo y el programa, faltando varios minutos para la célula observó como quedo el portal mientras una pequeña lagrima sale de mi ojo, pues es duro saber de que no se si poder regresar, ingreso al búnker pequeño y espero a que la tormenta llegue.

Varios minutos de esperar un impacto grande en mi búnker que es nada más una casa con laminas de metal en las ventanas con techo de tejas para que la lluvia asida no derrita el metal, con 3 filtros de aire pues este es súper venenoso

Yo suplicando de que la casa no se derrumbe pero todo quedo bien,mientras pasaba la tormenta me puse a pensar como regresar a ecuestria, y la idea llego de construir un portal de mano pequeño con los datos que se uso en el grande.

Ecuestria

Las chicas y Luis con nuestra hermana observan el portal mientras este emitía chispas por la explosión, dando a entender que fue destruido por completo mientras varias gotas de asido de la tierra lograron entrar antes de la explosión.

—se a ido (dice mariana)

—de eso no hay duda mariana esa explosión lo dijo todo, no podrá volver (dice Luis)

—queee pero tu puedes construir otro portal (dice twilight un poco desesperada )

—no puedo solo hago la programación del portal, Isaac es quien lo construye (dice Luis)

—si el lo construye,el puede hacer otro (dice luna)

—no el y yo somos un equipo,el no sabe de programación pero si de construccion, yo se de programación pero no de construcción (dice Luis un poco bajo)

—eso significa que el estará atrapado en su planeta (dice fluttershy)

—no aún hay esperanza,el espejo (dice rarity)

—pero lo convertirá en poni (dice applejack)

— hagan un boto, o lo dejan así o que sea poni (dice rainbow)

—no podemos dejar lo haya eso seria muy carepicha (dice Luis)

—si además prefiero tener un hermano poni que uno muerto (dice mariana)

—saben lo que yo voy a votar verdad chicas (dice luna)

—si, pero es obvio que todos van a votar que si, (dice twilight)

— "por mi que se muera por despreciar mis vestidos" (pensó rarity)

—vamos por el portal para atraer lo aquí (dice luna mientras las chicas la seguían )

Tierra:

Ahora yo estoy construyendo el portal pequeño casi listo, hace varias horas estaba en el ojo del huracán, dando me tiempo por ir al portal a tomar la tarjeta SD que le coloque,esta no estaba dañada pero un poco de asido de lluvia cayo en mi brazo quemando me creando una quemadura de 2 grado casi 3° pues había estado lloviendo asido.

Cuando tome la SD tenia 20 segundos para regresar a la casa pues estaba a punto de salir del ojo del huracán, teniendo yo que correr 3km llegando apenas, pero me desmaye por falta de aire.

Cuando desperté observo una rayería intensa, pero estos no son rayos con luz blanca, pues estos son verdes con luz verde oscuro dando leves temblores cuando impactan a tierra, mientras trabajo duro con el reloj con portal de mano, veo que no podré crear le un bloque de protección, pues el búnker no resistir a por siempre las implacables lluvias asidas, pues a lo lejos se logra oír como construcciones con sótanos o edificios altos son derrumbados por el asido, pues es como cloro al 30% de su poder.

Aún así casi no dormía pues pasaron 2 dias y no había dormido, pues tengo un objetivo, pero con forme avanzo el reloj me doy cuenta de que si no hago el bloque protector tengo una posibilidad del 50-50 de transformar me en poni o no pues no tiene un regulador, aún así si me transformo talvez pueda ser capas de revertir el proceso pues nada más invierto el portal y así no seré poni aún que hay una posibilidad del 60% de que no funcione.

Cada ves que construyo un condensador pequeño dudo más de que vaya a funcionar pues hay una diferencia grande, pues solo estoy reduciendo el portal de grande a pequeño, algo así como los telefonos que fueron del tamaño de un ladrillo hasta el tamaño de un jabón pequeño, aún así veo que se observa el portal del tamaño de un reloj bien, solo que no se como haré para conseguir la energia para abrir la grieta.

—bien tengo casi todo listo,pero como hago para que no me transforme en algo que no quiero, pero que sea rápido (dije)

En realidad es un dilema algo complejo,pues sin esa protección seré poni pero con esta no pasara nada,solo que construir ese tipo de protección se dura meces, pero sin ella es la opción es muy dificil, pero creo que tomare el riesgo,pues talvez si me transformo en poni,yo poder revertir lo al otro lado,así que voy a tomar el riesgo.

Decido no construir la protección y ir a lo seguro con que funcione, pero hay riesgos pues hay un error de 2 milímetros más de eso puede matar me pues la fuerza G seria demasiada para mi cuerpo.

Sin más cada hora que paso construyendo, la casa donde estoy chirrea por el peso del asido que impacta dicho techo que es de piedra,pero no es la cosa pues con muchas lluvias las alcantarillas no darán a vasto y estas se inundaran provocando el desborde del agua asida a mi casa u otras.

Ecuestria poniville

—donde están los guardias con el espejo (pregunta twilight a una sirvienta del castillo )

— princesa ellos regresaron el espejo al imperio de cristal,pues pensaron que no lo usarían (dice una sirvienta)

—twilight va monos tenemos que tomar el tren en 2 minutos o nos dejara (dice applejack)

—gracias, puedes tomarte el día (dice twilight a la sirvienta)

—muchas gracias princesa (dice la sirvienta)

—espero que los guardias todavía no hayan llegado a canterlot (dice luna)

—no lo sabremos, vamos el tiempo es oro (dice twilight)

Tierra

Las cosas han empeorado cada segundo,pues la tormenta no a pasado y creo que falta bastante al igual que mi portal, pues no se como haré para dar la energia suficiente al portal.

— vamos que hago solo falta la puta bateria (dije ya muy triste)

Cada 10 segundos las lluvias o agua asida sube 2 cm en la alcantarilla

— " asterión " (pensé un momento)

— asterión...asterión...asterión? (Dije repetidas veces)

— asterión! (Dije sacando el CPU de asterión y lo conectaba por vía USB al reloj )

Aún con el CPU de asterión ocupaba una fuente para crear energia, los enchufes no son una buena obción pues la lluvia asida los rompió.

— mmmm chalé como no se me ocurrió una bateria de asterión pero pequeña (dije)

Ecuestria/ tren

—chicas ustedes creen que Isaac este bien (dice fluttershy)

—eso espero fluttershy, pero el es inteligente puede salir de esto (dice rarity)

—si pero no se olviden lo que dijo su amigo (dice applejack)

— aún así recuerden la esperanza es lo ultimo que se pierde (dice pinkie saltando)

— luna que piensas (dice twilight)

—esque hay algo que no entiendo, si Luis y su hermana son hermanos dada la redundancia, porque Isaac en ese cajón del cuarto donde estábamos dijo que eran hermanos (dijo luna)

Las demás escucharon a luna, y se colocaron a pensar.

—no será que son hermanos (dice rainbow)

— no creo no se parecen absolutamente en nada (dice applejack)

— esto es un misterio (dice rainbow)

[Así es en ecuestres, o según mi punto de mi historia no existen los hermanastro, osea que tu madre o padre se casen con otro y tengan un hijo, ese hijo es tu medio hermano al no ser del mismo padre o madre.]

Tierra

Estoy a punto de morir pues el asido llego al topo de la escalera de la casa en que estoy, conseguí un poco de uranio, pero no les diré donde XD, este lo cubrir con aluminio que había en la cocina y así lo coloque en el reloj, como dice el dicho usa lo que tienes,bueno bueno como dato extra les diré de donde saque el uranio, lo saque de ...de la cocina, algo extraño es eso pues había un trozo hay, así fue como lo conseguí y no tuve que salir afuera, regresando a la sala donde tengo la construcción del reloj, e estado trabajando en un mini protector para no convertir me en poni, pues nadie quiere convertir se... Sin mencionar que no sabre donde entrare por ecuestria, ya que este es otro portal,pero si tiene datos del planeta,en estos momentos estoy corriendo literal pues el agua asida esta empezando a dañar el techo y se oye como este se fractura por la cantidad de asido.

Ecuestria canterlot

—chicas que piensan (dice pinkie saltando por todo lado)

—es que me preocupa como este Isaac (dice luna esperando a que llegue el espejo)

Otro dato los guardias estaban llegando hace un rato al castillo,pues estos pensaron que no lo ocupaban.

—digan le a los guardias que vayan a poniville (dice twilight)

—si además yo me adelantar e (dice rainbow saliendo volando por una ventana )

Tierra

Yo cansado de no dormir 3 dias, abandonado en la tierra en una lúgubre noche,construyendo un reloj de dimenciones, cansado,triste, con debilidad en ese empolvado lugar,por la falta de limpieza,cada minuto el agua mortal se acercaba a su objetivo.

— ahhh, maldita sea, PORQUE (grite desesperado) Voy a morir aquí, no podré salir aquí a tiempo musito muy triste

Mis esperanzas de terminar el reloj bajaban cada minuto, pensando si debo dejar me morir por el agua, pues solo salgo y nada más.

En esa noche con el pesar del aire intente dormir, aún que no tenia tiempo la falta de sueño empezó a cobrar una cara factura, mis cansados y despistados ojos,dejaron caer por error la protección, intente tomar lo...pero no pude...callendo se debajo de la puerta saliendo del lugar ese objeto fue quemado por el agua.

—MALDITA SEA PORQUEEE (grite casi llorando del miedo de morir de esta manera)

Cada minuto cada segundo que pasaba, ese tiempo se agotaba hasta mi muerte, el ciclón no pasara hasta dentro de 3 horas más pero la casa no resistir a más de 1 hora de esta imponente lluvia asida capas de quemar el metal más duro,la piedra más solida, la gelatina mas gelatinosa...perdón es que tenia hambre XD.

Aún así yo apoyado en la pared pensando que haré, regreso o no o más bien podré regresar o se me agotara el tiempo.

Estas son las decisiones más difíciles que un mortal como yo sea atrevido a pensar podré o no hacer lo a tiempo con solo 45 minutos para la hora final, cada segundo cada gota que cae, la casa retumba con cada impacto de las gotas asidas

Sin más animo regrese al reloj y pensé —tengo que hacer lo como humano o poni (musito al aire)

Regresando a la construcción de mi único objeto que me salvara o matara pues sin la protección es un alto costo.

Ecuestria/ poniville 1 día después de que fueron a canterlot

—bien aún no sabemos donde esta el lugar correcto para colocar el portal (dice twilight) alguna idea

—mmm steet acres apples? (Dice applejack)

—applelosa (dice spike intentando ser popular)

—oye casi ya ni salgo aquí (dice spike reclamando al director)

—bien te integrar e más a la historia... (Dice el director molesto por la verdad en la cara ) continúen

—mmm sugar corner (dice pinkie pensando)

—no se? (Dice rarity)

—clousdale (dice rainbow ) [perdón si lo escribí mal pero no me lo se muy bien :( )

—son buenas ideas pero no creo que sea por haya, y tu luna alguna idea (dice twilight)

—mmm...por el...pueblo humano en el everfree donde llego Isaac por primera ves (dice luna)

—es un buen lugar (dice twilight) vamos

Ecuestria → tierra

Con firmeza y una meta impuesta construyo la tarjeta de memoria o mejor como lo llame memory bank donde se guardará todos los datos que se usa en el reloj, además de que solo eso falta,con excepción de la protección humano poni y viceversa.

Hace unas horas la galera de la casa donde hay un automóvil fue penetrada por la lluvia, que cae intensamente afuera,como si intentará matar me a mi,

No fue hasta hace unos momentos que coloque lo ultimo y llego la hora de probar el reloj.

Me lo coloco y escribo [reloj táctil ] el lugar donde marca el portal antiguo que posa afuera de la casa, cuando inicia solo veo oscuridad...

Viajando a una velocidad incalculable,sentía como cada molécula de mi cuerpo se estiraba por la velocidad,pero no dolía, aún así daba cierto miedo.

Ecuestria/ lugar desconocido

En este lugar aparece una luz negra que se agranda hasta lanzar a un humano.

Me levantó y veo que funciono y no fui ponificado, yo con lagrimas en los ojos,pues hace mas de 2 dias atrapado en la tierra,siendo azotado por las lluvias,mientras reviso el reloj veo que la bateria se agoto,pero esta se recarga sola, cada 2 horas, reviso el banco de memoria y veo que hay un lugar disponible, la tierra, pero no quiero regresar a ese infierno creado por la raza humana.

Fuimos una plaga,destruimos nuestro hogar, y venimos a otro para destruir lo, o no? Aún pensando por eso veo unas hermosas flores azules, no les doy importancia, pero solo las toco y las huelo, su olor no era tan malo pero ni bueno, aún así me trague una por error, pero no sabia mal,sin más busque la forma de regresar a poniville pues no se a cuento estoy.

A 3 km de yo

Las chicas llegan al pueblo humano donde hay mucho movimiento, más a las cercanías del ex portal de salida que fue destruido, donde las chicas lo ven sienten tristeza por saber que yo esta allí.

—aún no sabemos si funcionará verdad (dice fluttershy)

—lastimosamente no (dice twilight)

—espero que este bien (dice luna)

Todas suspiran al no saber que yo estaba cerca, ellas piensan que sigo atrapado en la tierra

Continuará...

Bien hasta aquí este capítulo, se que e estado muy inactivo, bueno esta semana del 12 al 17 de junio eran mis exámenes, por dicha los pasé y no habrán complicaciones, además para decirles que este domingo 19 publicare el segundo fanfic, con 2 capítulos el prólogo y uno normal, y a finales de noviembre el tercer fanfic, este será con más tiempo porque cada capítulo es dificil integrar ciertas cosas,además agregar de que pude arreglar cierto cosas, si notaron la mala ortografía se redujo un 80% por capítulo, pues bien un compañero y yo me ayuda a escribir las historias, ese compañero es Luis Antonio,aún que costo que me ayudara,porque decía que era un poco raro escribir eso, yo lo convenzo,así que muchas gracias a los que siguen mi fanfic,espero que les haya gustado porque me encanta cuando te gusta


	13. Perdido por ecuestria y secuestrado

Hola y bienvenidos (as) aún nuevo capítulo de mi fanfic, recuerden también visitar mi otro fanfic llamado más vamos a lo que vinieron

Los pensamientos seran con una fuente mas transparente ( esta mis queridos lectores )

Capítulo Xlll : perdido por ecuestria y capturado

Cada paso que daba me confundida más pues no sabia si iba por el camino correcto o incorrecto aún que no había camino, mi reloj solo tenia una lectura regresar a la tierra, pero solo hay no podía usar para llegar a poniville, se los explicare, el portal original osea el grande lo llamaremos portal A y la salida portal B y el reloj portal C, el portal A crea un flujo continuo hacia el portal B, es por eso que este puede permanecer abierto siempre, mientras el portal C es otra cosa, ese no crea un flujo continuo, si no uno rápido apenas para pasar, pero no puede permanecer abierto siempre.

Es por eso que no puedo regresar al portal B pues este no están conectados al original, lo que me preocupa es que las chicas hagan algo estupido y vallan a la tierra a morir en el asido, por eso voy lo más rápido posible.

Con las chicas:

— como traemos a Isaac aquí, cuando fuimos a la tierra esta inundada en lluvia asida, apenas twilight pudo salir (dice applejack)

— creo que no podremos traer lo devuelta (dice luna)

— pero no podemos dejar lo haya,que pasa si nos esta esperando (dice rainbow)

— no podemos por esto twilight salio herida (dice luna señalando a twilight con un vendaje en la pata delantera ) no podemos ayudar lo esto esta fuera de nuestros cascos (dice luna casi llorando)

Con Isaac

Se observa que el reloj se enciende

• advertencia mutación en progreso, anomalía detectada (se lee en el reloj)

Mientras yo corría muy rápido, pues no sabia si estaba en el bosque everfree o no, por eso quería salir rápido, pero no salia nunca del bosque.

Me detuve y decidí crear me un refugio para la noche, así que fui a traer leña y unas hojas de palma que encontré, dure casi anoche siendo, con un encendedor que traje de la tierra y una suministros básicos, encendí el fuego y me dormí cubriendo me el cuerpo con unas hojas.

Con las chicas poniville

Las chicas regresaron al pueblo y llegaron al castillo, luna le pidió a twilight un cuarto para descansar pero sabemos a lo que en realidad paso

— chicas me preocupa luna (dice fluttershy)

— no podemos hacer nada (dice applejack)

—applejack tiene razón fluttershy, no podemos traer a Isaac (dice twilight)

— pobre de el esta sufriendo con esa extraña agua (dice fluttershy)

— si me quemo apenas la toque, es por eso que traje una muestra para estudiarla aún que costo pues tuve que congelar la o me quemaba todo (dice twilight)

— chicas me voy a mi caso chao, vamos pinke y rarity (dice applejack)

— chao chicas, twilight me voy a pesar para cuidar a luna (dice fluttershy)

— okey tu sabes donde esta tu cuarto, buenas moches (dice twilight)

— chao twilight (dice fluttershy)

Y así paso la noche, luna estaba deprimida pues no pudo sacar me de la tierra o eso creía ella,

6 am

Mientras me voy despertando siento algo extraño, pues sentía como si tenia puesto un abrigo, abro los ojos y pego un grito de la gran puta.

— aaaaaaah twilight que me isiste, un momento twilight no esta, (dije pensando mejor )

Me arrastro al bolso mío pues me costaba caminar a 4 patas, saco un libro que me había dado twiligth mucho antes y Leo

Libro: las 5 platas más extrañas del EVERFREE y sus peligros

— veamos planta de la muerte, no, planta ortiga,no, pica caballo, mm no, orquidea de sangre no, flor broma venenosa.

— mm vale verga la vida (dije mientras empiezo a leer)

La flor broma venenosa es una planta del everfree esta funciona como su nombre la dice, es una broma, esta se cura usando ciertos ingredientes, pero si es ingerida su broma puede ser permanente o no curarse

— mierda creo que la cague, puto viento porque no la escupí esa flor ayer, puto sabor a chocolate (dije enojado)

Definicion mía: ahora envenenado por la flor broma venenosa, soy un pegaso: color verde con melena amarilla, cutie mark de mi reloj portal o solo imaginen un reloj esos de Casio

— bien veamos como hago para caminar (dije intentando lo )

Cuando intentaba caminar era un poco difícil pues no era nada fácil caminar a 4 patas, todo por culpa de esa flor broma venenosa, aún así entendí el concepto de como caminar, primero pata delantera derecha,luego pata trasera derecha, pata delantera izquierda y pata trasera izquierda, y así sucesivamente.

Mientras intenta ahora con mi mutación por la flor, quería ver si con las alas podía volar para intentar salir del bosque, pero costaba

Las primeras veces caí de hocico al suelo, valla que duele, luego ya le agarre la práctica, así pase un día intentando volar hasta que una mañana del día después logre mantenerme a flote, aún que me asuste un pro por la altura, pues obvio los humanos somos buenos para caer.

Por eso al fin puede ver donde estaba el problema era que eran kilometros de kilometros de bosque hasta que en el horizonte se veía apenas una marca del fin del bosque en un desierto, pero no puede ver nada relevante

Y así comencé, una aventura como indiana Jones en un entre pido bosque mortal, lo extraño es que cuando llegue al desierto 2 dias después es que la vegetación cambia bruscamente pues no hay limo que hagan crecer a las plantas.

Con mucho cuidado, camino aún que me constaba un poco pues apenas podía caminar con este cuerpo.

Pero el destino me puso una trampa pues pise después de varios metros y el suelo colapso, mientras iba cayendo me golpe la cabeza y termine noqueado

— que paso con el techo (dice alguien )

— miren un poni (dice otro)

— llevemos lo con la princesa (dicen mientras me cargaban )

Mientras los dos ponis misterioso me cargaban se puede observas más de esos como una colmena de hormigas, en el suelo.

— princesa encontramos a este poni desmallado en una parte donde colapso el techo (dice un poni)

— mm muchas gracias mi pequeño cambiante, dejen lo aquí (dije la reina cambiante)

La reina cambiante [ creo que se llamaba chrysalis ] me lleva a su cárcel.

Poniville

— twilight, twilight, twilight (suenan unos gritos en su cuarto)

— aaaa que paso, doctor como entraste a mi castillo (dice twilight despertando se)

— mm no es obvio, (dice señalando la tardis detrás de el ) vine porque hace 3 dias la tardis detecto una grieta abriendo se a 140 km de poniville (dice el doctor woohoves)

— eso quiere decir que Isaac salio con vida (dice twilight) pero como llegaremos hasta haya (dice twilight pensando)

— mm yo los llevo, digo aquí caben muchos (dice entrando en la tardis)

— bien deja me decirles a las chicas y vamos (dice twilight levantando se y corriendo por spike )

A 158 km de poniville bajo el suelo

Yo iba abriendo mis ojos, pues mis cascos creo que ahora son, me dolían un poco.

— auchh, donde estoy (dije levantando me aún confundido)

— bien veo que despertaste (dice una voz)

— creo que si,pero donde estoy y quien eres (dije dando me cuenta que tenia una bola de hierro en uno de mis cascos )

— estas en la colmena de los cambiantes, yo son chrysalis reina de los cambiantes (dice ella)

— que bien y para que me amarraron (dije )

— mmm bueno como no puedo estar apariando me con mis hijos necesito un poni que pueda preñar me para que sus genes sean más fuertes (dice ella) por eso te capture

— que estas mal de la cabeza suelta me (dije asustado)

— no mañana comenzaras con tu objetivo (dice chrysalis)

— "puta madre ayuda, me van a violar.

— mmm bien ahora duerme pues lo ocupar as (dice mientras me golpeaba y caía noqueado )

A la mañana siguiente poniville

— bien chicas listas (dice twilight)

— pinkie no toques nada (dice el doctor)

— oki dokie lokie (dice pinkie sentando se)

— wow viajaremos en una nave (dice rainbow)

— esta de lujo (dice rarity )

— doctor sabes donde esta ese lugar verdad (dice derpy )

— claro como crees que no sabre (dice el doctor tocando botones y palancas)

— applejack, applejack (dice twilight) la perdimos

— es más grande por dentro... (Aún en shock)

En el desierto abajo

Voy despertando me y veo que chrysalis llega

— muy bien hora de que me preñez (dice ella saboreando lo en sus labios)

— maldita prostituta, suelta me (dije intentado zafar me )

— no se que signifique,pero hora de la acción (dice chrysalis)

Advertencia contenido para mayores de 18 si lo les esta bajo su riesgo, contenido de violación, sexo y más quedan advertidos

Chrysalis me suelta la bola de hierro, yo intento correr pero ella me toma con su magia, y me pone en el suelo dejando expuesto mi pecho [pd recuerden que soy poni por la broma venenosa]

— suelta me (dije luchando con su agarre mágico)

— claro que no te soltar e hasta que hagas tu trabajo (dice chrysalis)

Ella me da un beso obligado, aún que no se sentía feo, pero ella no me gustaba, ella deja el beso y baja hasta donde esta mi pene un poco erecto

— mm veo que tu dices no, pero tu cuerpo dice otra cosa (dice chrysalis mientras empezaba a introducir mi pene en su boca)

— suel..ta..me (dije ya por la excitación que me provoco)

Chrysalis movía su cabeza de arriba hacia abajo rápidamente, poniendo mi pene a su máximo punto de erección, yo estaba muy editado pero no quería pues me estaba violando, pero yo sentí como algo quería salir

— chrysalis me..me..vengo (dije excitado)

Cuando dije eso,ella chupo más fuerte hasta que me vine adentro de su boca, chysalis saca mi pene de su boca y se traga mi semen

— mm delicioso, el liquido del amor de un poni joven y virgen (dice chrysalis mientras ponía su entrada en mi cara )

— bien has tu trabajo (dice ella obligando me con su magia)

Yo podía ver su entrada toda mojada y donde un liquido rojo claro salia dando a conocer que esta en sus dias fértiles,ella con su magia me obliga a chuparle su tunel del amor.

Obligado mientras ella presionaba su vagina contra mi boca hasta que se corre en mi cara.

— haaa bien ahora el plato fuerte (dice chrysalis mientras pone mi pene en su vagina y lo introduce )

— ahh por fa vor sacalo duele (dije pues estaba siendo violado )

— haagg que delicioso,tengo en mi interior el pene de un poni joven (dice mientras empezaba a moverse )

Con forme ella se movía se me escapaban un par de gemidos,pero chrysalis era la que más disfrutaba pues mientras ella se movía y gemia como una perra en celo

— por favor deja me en paz (dije gimiendo un poco)

— aaa aahh ahhh no, tu seras ahh haa quien me preñe siempre que este en mis dias fértiles (dice chrysalis moviéndose más rápido)

Chrysalis tenia control total sobre mi, ella usaba magia para no me escapara, veo como mis alas se estiran hasta su máxima envergadura y veo que crysalis lo nota

— bien estas a tu limite mi poni, me dejaras preñada muy pronto (dice ella moviendo se aún más rápido)

— chrysalis saca lo me me vengo (le dije excitado máximo )

Cuando le dije eso chrysalis baja hasta el fondo dejando mi pene adentro de ella

— ups creo que tendrás que aguantar (dice toda excitada chrysalis)

Intento aguantar todo lo que puedo pero chrysalis bajo un poco más, y solte todo mi semen dentro de ella

— haaa ahhh (dice chrysalis cuando sintió mi liquido dentro de ella)

— bien con eso termina tu trabajo poni, (dice chrysalis sacando mi pene de su vagina) lo aras cada mes en mis días fértiles

— bien prostituta (dije enojado pues perdí mi virginidad en una violación)

Fin del lemon o intento, no será la primera vez que leen estas advertencias.

En la noche los guardias cambiantes me dejaron un poco de comida y agua,pero yo ya tenia mi plan para escapar para que no me violen, mi plan es romper la cerradura con la cuchara de comer y salir por una ventana que hay debajo de la tierra?

coloquen musica de los piratas del caribe

A las afueras veo a unos guardias, rompo los grilletes que tenia mi pata ahora tomo el bolso que traía y rompo el candado es fácil de romper por su oxidación, salto por la ventana rompiendo la, muchos guardias logran ver, pero un vidrio se clava en mi ala, eso afecta para poder volar, corro un poco o a lo que puedo, muchos guardias me persiguen, me encuentro con dos, salto por la pared y los golpeo en la cara noqueando los, llegan más guardias pero están armados con lanzas y flechas, corro a toda velocidad y veo la luz de la noche, robo una antorcha, pero una flecha logra dar en mi pata delantera tropezando me un poco.

Mientras corro a lo que puedo, veo que los pilares son de tierra, freno y tomo una rama que encontré con mi casco aún que no se como la tome, golpeo el pilar hasta botar lo, muchos guardas son sepultados y pronto lo seré yo

cambien la de los piratas del caribe por la de indiana Jones

Corro ahora para salvar mi vida, mientras un derrumbe me persigue, corro forzando mi pata delantera herida hasta que apenas logro salir antes de morir aplastado y veo como una pequeña nube de polvo sale de la entrada.

quiten la musica

Adentro del panal reina chrysalis

— princesa tu poni reproductor a escapado (dije un cambiante)

— mm no importa, con estos huevos que el fecundo seran suficientes para este mes (dice chrysalis echando huevos como una tortuga XD)

[ perdón si eso afecta su mentalidad o su progreso mental o psicológico]

— bien mi reina igual lo buscaremos, para que pueda seguir apareando se con el (dice el guardia mientras sale)

— mm ese poni, me dejo con 100 nuevos huevos (dice crysalis) mm que haría yo con el cada ves que este fértil, mm creo que tendría muchos más huevos hasta tendríamos como mas de 1200 huevos, por año, iré por el (dice chrysalis saliendo del cuarto)

Entrada al bosque

Yo corriendo por mi vida en la oscuridad de la noche entrando al bosque más peligroso, envenenado, herido de un ala y de una pata, como el destino es una zorra, piso mal callendo a un cañon y al fondo hay un río

Caigo al río y veo que este me lleva literalmente a un templo que ingresa por el, logro tomar algo con mi casco y salgo del agua, enciendo la lampara que traigo adentro de mi mochila, me quito la ropa pues ahora da igual, y la uso como vendaje improvisado en el ala y en mi pata, con la lámpara camino adentrando me al templo extraño, y oigo algo extraño.

— no te saldrás con la tuya ahuizolt

— pero daring do ya me salí con la mía sonido de palanca bajan doce, y sonido de engranajes moviéndose

Después de oír esos ruidos, veo una luz al fondo de mi cueva, cuando llego, veo a una pegaso color arena con melena grisacia ataca a una estaca mientras dos placas con picos se acercaba, saco un arco que tome de los cambiantes y una flecha y apuntó a las sogas, y les digo no saben lo dificil que fue, disparo la flecha y da en la pura palanca parando las placas, bajo del lugar a ayudar a la pegaso

— estas bien (dije preocupado )

— si pero ya estaba a punto de liberar me, (dice la pegaso)

— claro con liberarse quieres decir quedar aplastada (dije )

— bien...gracias por ayudar me, soy daring do, y tu (dice ella)

— soy Isaac (dije saludando con mi casco)

— emm, y dime que haces aquí tan solo (dice daring soltando se las sogas)

— mm es que estaba huyendo me per seguían una horda de cambiantes (dije)

— cambiantes aquí no hay, (dice daring buscando una salida )

— es que por error caí adentro de su colmena, pero da igual, (dije también buscando una salida)

— rayos no hay salida y ahuizolt a escapado (dice daring)

— si hay salida,( dice sacando un poco de c4 de mi bolso y colocando un poco en la puerta prendiendo la mecha ) cubre te

[Pd mi bolso trae : un arco y flechas, 7 cartuchos de c4, una pistola de 44mm, binoculares y un encendedor, además de 5 cajas de balas de la pistola, varias hojas de broma venenosa, 8 barras de grano ]

Una explosion más o menos grande se oye a lo lejos del lugar del templo.

Daring y yo tos hemos por tanto polvo

— increíble, deberías ser explorador como yo (dice daring)

— mm gracias pero no, ocupo regresar a un lugar (dije)

— bien mi amigo hasta aquí tu y yo, adios (dice daring )

— espera, toma (dije dando le 2 bombas c4 ) por si no hay salida la próxima vez

— gracias (dice daring llendo se)

— bien ahora a buscar poniville, (dije)

Estaba caminado por un pequeño camino que encontré, iba apresurado pues oía sonidos de gruñidos, y no quería que me atacara algún animal del bosque, lo bueno es que la mayoria son diurnos y no nocturnos, aún así quería salir, me dolía mi pata y veía como esta sangraba un poco, preocupando me que algún animal lo oliera.

Con las chicas

— gracias doctor por llevar nos a investigar (dice twilight saliendo de la tardis)

— bueno, lastima que no había nada de tu amigo (dice el doctor)

— adios (dice derpy)

La tardis desaparece

—chicas no podemos más, Isaac quedo atrapado (dice twilight)

— si lo se, gracias twilight (dice luna volando hacia canterlot)

Fluttershy se pone a llorar

— ya ya ya fluttershy lo se, (dice rainbow consolando la)

Con yo

Iba caminando adolorido durante 6 horas mis cascos arden, pues gracias a la broma venenosa terminen como poni, digo se que los humanos hacen estupideces aveces pero comerse una planta desconocida azul no es estupidez es ser ya idiota, pero eso me paso me comí la puta flor, por eso mis lectores no copien lo de bear gril pues aveces falla.

Aún así a lo lejos podía ver la Luz de la mañana, pues el cielo se estaba aclarando hasta que...

coloquen el inicio de el sonido deat loket de geometry dash]

Veo a lo lejos a crysalis con una cara no muy feliz con otros cambiantes

— hola mi poni reproductor, solo para avisarte que nuestros huevos están incubando se (dice crysalis )

— puta como salgo de esta madre mía, si me atrapa me vuelve a violar, mmm hay un río a la derecha mía pero seria saltar por el barranco...bien a copiar a bear grilf.

— hola prostituti golfa (le dije insultando la )

— mmm no se que significa, pero vendrás con migo a la colmena (dice cysalis)

— mmm primero muerto que volver a temer sexo con tigo (dije mientras saltaba al barranco )

quiten musica

Crysalis y los cambiantes se sorprendente por mi acción

— dejen lo esta muerto, se suicido (dice crysalis)

Conforme caía al vasio veía como el agua se acercaba

— diosito que sea profundo (dije rezando )

Cuando impacte al río me desoriente un poco y ahora si hay problemas, pues mi pata mala ahora esta peor que nunca pues la golpie con una piedra, mientras forzaba mi cuerpo a dar toda su energia logre llegar a la orilla

— maldita sea, primero me quedo atrapado en la tierra, salgo y me pierdo, como una flor venenosa, me convierto en poni, me violan, me hiero un ala y me disparan una flecha y me lanzo por un barranco, casi me rompo la pata, y estoy perdido además que dicha que había río (dije por que no sabia del río)

Mientras reviso alrededor, veo que no puedo salir del lugar pues hay dos paredes muy empinadas de ambos lados, mi única forma es seguir el curso del río, pero lo que yo no sabia es que este pasa por poniville pero esta a 50 kilometros

Y así comenzó la caminata, conforme avanzaba con paso doloroso pues mi pata creo que se fracturo del impacto al río, aún así con ese dolor constante me obligue a caminar, hasta que llegue a un limite pues no aguantaba más el dolor y decidí acampar.

Pero algo que no saben es que vieran lo difícil que fue hacer una fogata pues había muy poco madera disponible, además de que me costaba un poco tomar el encendedor pues no tenia dedos, pero seguro pensaran ustedes porque no vuelas, pues no puedo, me la herí con un pedazo de vidrio que había en la carcel de la colmena.

Me quito el vendaje improvisado y veo que no va muy bien, pues mi ala alrededor de la herida se observa un leve torne color amarillo dando a conocer que se me puede infectar, reviso mi pata y esa si esta para que casi la amputen, pues tiene alrededor del casco un color morado además de estar hinchada y puede que tenga una fractura

Me a coste y observo el cielo del everfree totalmente despejado.

— luna ojala pudieras ayudarme, no sabes lo difícil que estoy pasando(dije al aire) bueno chao

Y así me dormi.

Con crysalis

— princesa esta segura que murió (dice el guardia)

— si el salto del barranco, su descendencia yo la tengo pues el fecundo a mis huevos (dice crysalis viendo los 100 huevos)

—pero como tendrá mas huevos (dice en guardia)

— mm talvez secuestre a otro poni reproductor (dice crysalis)

Canterlot

— lo siento mucho luna, se que quieras mucho a Isaac, pero no podemos sacar lo de su planeta, lo siento (dije celestia saliendo de la habitación)

Afuera

— como se encuentra (dice candasce)

— no muy bien, sabe que no podrá volver a ver lo (dice celestia triste)

— si podía sentir gran amor entre ellos dos (dice candasce)

— hay que dar le tiempo, pobre luna esta rota (dice celestia)

— espero que se reponga (dice candasce)

Y así, la noche transcurrio, desde sus impresionantes estrellas hasta que llego el día.

Con las chicas

— chicas como esta fluttershy (dice twilight)

— no muy bien no ya salido de su casa (dice rainbow)

— ni discord la a podido animar la, el intento traer lo devuelta pero no había nada en la tierra (dice applejack)

— si lo se seguro murió por el agua extraña (dice twilight)

— paso lo mismo con lira y rarity, pues no lo conocieron muy bien (dice applejack)

— si, ahora spike no tendrá su compañero para jugar en la tablet que dejo Isaac (dice twilight)

En el río del everfree ,fondo

Me despierto aún con un leve dolor, me levanto y pienso como regreso o mejor según los libros de supervivencia la mejor forma de encontrar asentamientos es por los rios y por eso voy a seguir este,

Aún me cuesta caminar como poni, por dicha no e sufrido con la comida todavía, pues tenia una barras de grano, pero solo me quedan 3 y no son para dos o más dias.

Y así comenzó una camina muy agotadora en la orilla del rio, con forme caminaba mi pata delantera Sufria mucho por la flecha y el golpe en el río pues esa pata golpeo una roca, aún así camine aún con ese dolor, pues le primeti a luna que regresaria vivo a casi vivo, por eso estoy obligado a caminar, pero porque lo prometi seguro pensaran pues ahh me gusta a luna, se que es tonto como un humano bueno ahora poni se enamora de una princesa poni de la luna, pues no se destino?

Sin embargo ese es mi objetivo, cada paso que daba era un metro menos pues no sabia cuanto tenia que caminar, lo que me salvaba es que al estar en el barranco el sol no da directo pero si da calor, y lo más es que no hay animales peligrosos para mi

Con en doctor

— doctor dime porque no ayudamos a Isaac (dije derpy comiendo un muffin)

—bueno según la tardis ahora esta en el barranco del castillo de las hermanas reales, le falta poco para ser libre, contestando a tu pregunta derpy es que no puedo interrumpir un hecho en la historia que es importante (dice en doctor)

— mmm okey pero no podemos dejar le un muffin (dice derpy )

— mmm creo que si pero sin que nos vea (dice el doctor)

— gracias iré hacer más es que me los comí todos (dice derpy)

— te encantan los muffins verdad (dice el doctor)

— si son muy delicisos (dice entrando a la cosina de la tardis )

— aaaa como quiero a mi derpy (dice el doctor)

Con Isaac

En estos momentos cada paso que doy se siente como una patada en los testículos, pues estoy hecho mierda por todo lo que te sufrido,normalmente, yo ya hubiera llegado, pero no puedo caminar rápido pues me duele mi cuerpo un montón pues dormir en las piedras no es la mejor forma de descansar.

Canterlot

— luna como estas (pregunta celestial preocupada)

— no muy bien hermana (dice luna)

— se que debe ser duro perder a alguien que amas (dice celestia)

— si, se siente como una apuñala a tu corazón, pero constantemente y más sabiendo de que no pude ayudar lo (dice luna)

— hermana no te mortifiques, se que querías ayudar, pero eso esta fuera de nuestros cascos (dice celestia)

— tenia que gustarme al humano que siempre vivía al limite (dice luna)

— el era así, pues es muy arriesgado lo que hizo Isaac al salvar a su hermanastra (dice celestia)

— si, fue muy heróico (dice luna)

Con Isaac

En estos momentos me coma mi última barra de grano la dejando me, sin comida, la cosa es que no se que comen los ponis o si será correcto que comen sacate o pasto, la cosa es que aquí en el barranco no hay vegetación pues las paredes no dejan que esta prospere, la única comida que queda es unas hojas de la flor venenosa... Y lo digo nadie quiere comer esa flor, después de ser convertido en poni, y menos que el karma sueca tan gran puta para romperte literalmente el horto pues casi todo me salio mal y sigue saliendo me mal :(

Como el destino me odia, llegue a una catarata donde se cerraban las paredes del barranco dejando una sola salia, muy peligrosa pues es bajar en granito con moho y con cascos no es buena idea, pero saben lo que paso, tropiezo con un poco de piedras y me resbalo con el moho dando me solo tiempo para gritar

— me cago en la gran putaaa (grite mientras caía por tercera vez en 1 semana )

Y así caí no se cuantos metros pero lo bueno es que pude bajar el barranco, impacto en el agua y me quemó un poco pues fue muy rápido, nado hasta la orilla del río, salgo y me acuesto en la arena

— dios quitame esta maldición o maldito karma de la gran puta (dije enojado)

— bien solo falta que llueva (dice )

Y como si fuera el destino mágica mente se pone a llover salvajemente

— ahhh puta por que invoque la lluvia (dije)

[ esto es como en el colegio falta un profe, pero uno dice su nombre y aparece como por invocación, por eso si falta un profe no digan nada o lo invocan...]

Yo cansando, golpeado,violado, y todo hasta mojado, no quería caminar pues tenia hambre, abro el bolso y solo veo la flor venenosa

— haaagg lo que no mata engorda (dije mientras comía de la flor, pero no sabia tan fea)

Termino de comer y me acuesto mirando al cielo como caen las gotas de lluvia, [ recuerden ahora soy pony ]

— creo que al comer esas hojas la e cagado más (dije por experiencia)

— siempre la cago (dije )

Mientras veía como las gotas de lluvia caían con fuerza, yo estaba preocupado pues no sabia si iba en el camino correcto o me estaba alejando más de algún pueblo, pero cambio de opinión pues a lo lejos cuando voltie la cabeza vi el puente que esta por el castillo de las hermanas reales.

— increíble voy bien, (dije levantando me y caminando otra vez)

Y así hecho una mierda segui caminando pues sabia que pronto llegaría al pueblo, o eso espero pues mis músculos de poni que ahora soy no se si soportaran más esfuerzo, y más porque casi no te comido pues literalmente pase callendo me por los barrancos que hay en ecuestria por que el karma es un hijueputa, aún así lo bueno es que no me e topado con nada peligroso

— bien, por lo menos no hay ningún animal peligroso(dije)

Y oigo atras unos fuertes gruñidos y me doy la vuelta y veo una cosa que tiene cola de escorpión y tiene manos de león y cuerpo como de cocodrilo

— aaaaa un león,escorpión, serpiente (grite)

Y veo que esa cosa me dice que no

— mm perdón era manticora verdad (dije)

Y esa cosa me dice que si

— espera, aaaa una manticora (dije intentando correr)

Ruaaaarrr (grita la manticora ) [perdón no soy bueno con los sonidos así)

Mientras corría o intentaba, mi única opcion es lanzarme al río pues si no me come pues correr con la pata herida y además en un pedregal no es fácil, pero el destino es malo y la manticora logra atraparme pero me lanza por dicha al río, pero lo malo es que este estaba un poco crecido por la lluvia

—nooo, ah ah, mierda (dije intentando nadar)

La corriente era un poco fuerte, la manticora se aburrió de mi, pero veo que a lo lejos hay unos rápidos, dando a conocer que de esta si ya no me salvo, me golpeo violentamente contra unas rocas dejando me noqueado.

Yo noqueado mientras pasaba unos rápidos, siendo golpeado por las piedras y por una cuarta vez callendo en otra catarata donde al fondo se ve el pueblo de poniville, caido noqueado por la catarata callendo al fondo del lago de la catarata mientras era arrastrado por la corriente hacia arriba.

En el río donde ya no esta rodeado por barrancos solo se ve aún poni color verde y melena amarilla noqueado siendo arrastrado por las corriente como si estuviera muerto, mientras se ve como el agua alrededor poco a poco se va tornando de un color rojo, pues tenia una cortada un poco peligrosa a nivel del estomago por parte de las piedras,

Aún así no podía hacer absolutamente nada pues soy solo el escritor, pero veamos mejor como el poni esta saliendo del everfree e ingresando al poder de la princesa twilight.

En el castillo de la amistad

En el castillo solo se encontraban twilight, applejack y pinkie

— chicas ocupamos saber que nuevos proyectos hacer aquí para generar más dinero (dice twilight)

— mm y si ampliamos la venta del mercado (dice applejack)

— mm no se, otra idea (dice twilight)

— y si exportamos manzanas a otros pueblos (dice pinkie comiendo un pastel entero )[ pinkie como como goku de dragón ball z ]

Con rainbow dash arriba de una nube

— veamos termine de limpiar el cielo, que más haré (dice mientras ve algo en el río )

— mm que es eso (dice rainbow volando hacia el río)

Mientras rainbow bajaba del cielo, el cuerpo mío flotaba pero no del lado como para ahogarme pues las alas son como estabilizadores en el agua, rainbow llega a la orilla

— por celestia un poni (dice sacando me del agua y revisando me )

— ayuda, ayuda, (grita rainbow pues no quería moverme mucho)

Mientras rainbow gritaba varios ponis que pasaban ven al poni y corren a avisar al hospital, mientras todos llegan alrededor mío, pero todos desconocen quien soy pues ahora no soy humano si no poni por la flor venenosa.

Unos minutos después llegan unos doctores con una camilla

— permiso rainbow (dice en doctor)

El doctor me revisa

— tiene una pata y ala lastimada, la pata esta fracturada, esta desnutrido, y esta muy golpeado, además tiene el ala con una cortada importante y su estomago tiene una perforación de 2 centimetros ayuden me a llevar lo al hospital (dice el doctor )

Dos ponis me cargan y me suben a la camilla mientras se dirijen al hospital rápidamente

— rainbow tienes un poco de sangre en tu pelaje (dice lira que pasaba )

— gracias, iré a avisar les a las chicas, (dice mientras se va volando rápido )

— bueno (dice lira llendo a su casa)

Rainbow vuela velozmente hacia el castillo donde se ve como fluttershy y rarity van entrando, ella hace un giro brusco y entra como si se tratara de need for speed

— rainbow que te paso porque entras así y porque estas cubierta de sangre (dice applejack un poco preocupada)

— rainbow estas bien (dice twilight preocupada)

Fluttershy se desmaya pues ve a su amiga cubierta por la sangre

— chicas hace un momento encontré a un poni siendo arrastrado por el río, ahora esta en el hospital (dice rainbow un poco asustada pero sin que se note )

— vamos a ver lo (dicen las chicas llendo al hospital)

— rainbow tu no ven tienes que limpiarte (dice spike pues esta llenando el suelo de mi sangre XD )

— auuu esta bien (dice molesta subiendo al baño)

Hospital

código azul repito código azul

— por celestia este pobre poni donde estaba (dice el doctor cosiendo las heridas )

— debió sufrir mucho mira hasta casi se le infección a el ala (dice una enfermera limpiando las heridas )

Una hora más tarde

Las mane six llegaron al hospital

— si el pariente esta en cuidados para machos, por haya (dice la secretaria señalando una puerta de al lado )

— gracias (dicen todas)

Las chicas llegan a mi puerta pero ellas no saben que soy yo pues recuerden que soy ahora poni por comer la flor venenosa :/

— Pobre esta muy mal (dice fluttershy)

— shhh no hagan ruido esta durmiendo (dice twilight)

— miren hay unas forjas a la par de el (dice rarity al ver el bolso mío )

— vamos talvez hayan cosas que podemos usar para identificar lo (dice applejack)

Las chicas toman mi bolso, aún que se extrañan la forma que este tenía,pero lo ignoran,sacan todo lo que había del bolso, en este hay

Las 4 bombas c4, la pistola de 44 mm con 8 cargadores, mis auriculares de orejeras, unas 2 hojas de broma venenosa, el arco, y 1 flecha, el encendedor, mi teléfono blue, el CPU de asterión.

— pero que es todo esto (dice con duda twilight)

— no son cosas que llevaría un poni (dije applejack)

— será posible (dice fluttershy)

— miren esta despertando (dice pinkie feliz)

Poco a poco habro los ojos, me duele un poco la vista por el tipo de luz tan blanca, pero me acostumbro ya rápido

— auch, auch, auch, carajo vale verga la vida (dije sin notar a las chicas)

— emm hola emm como te llamas (dice rarity)

— como no me reconocen chicas (dije )

— espera eres Isaac ? (Dice twilight)

— quien más, juanso pilato? (Dije)

— p pero que te paso (dicen las chicas con duda )

— espera ocupo estirar me,(dice mientras me levantaba)

[Pd todas las heridas fueron curadas con magia excepto la del pie esa no ]

Apenas pongo el pie malo, siento un poco de dolor pero me acostumbro

— bien les resumire al 99% (dije pues no quería contar mi violación )

— esta bien vamos cuenta (dice twilight mientras las demás ponen mucha atención)

— fui...brutalmente... Envenenado por la flor venenosa (dije)

— mm no sabia que esa flor haría eso (dice twilight)

— bueno no la toque... La comi (dije esperando su reacción)

— LA COMISTE ESTAS LOCO O QUE (dije twilight )

— perdón tenia hambre y sabia a chocolate (dije)

— pero te vez bien compañero (dice applejack )

— eres un pegado verdad (dice pinkie brincando )

— creo que si, mi ala sigue pegada (dije revisando )

— da opvio (dice pinkie abriendo me un ala )

— oye son mias, son de mi propiedad (dije cerrando las alas )

— oki lokie dokie (dice pinkie saliendo del lugar )

— Isaac no se ve tan mal como poni, digo tiene buen físico, además es un pegaso, basta rainbow es tu amigo y nada más!

— saben cuanto tiempo estuve sufriendo por llegar aquí (dije mientras me salia una lagrima) no saben lo feliz es volver a verlas

— awww ternurita (dicen todas mientras me abrazan )

— podrían ustedes avisar le a luna que ya regrese, pero no le digan que soy poni (dije )

— esta bien, pero tenemos que revertir el veneno de esa flor (dice twilight mientras sale de mi cuarto)

— bueno Isaac,te verde después tengo unas cosas que hacer en mi carrusel (dice rarity)

— yo también compañero, las manzanas no se cosechan solas (dice applejack)

— y pinkie ( dije yo)

— creo que se fue, pero me da gusto que hayas regresado Isaac, adios vengo después tengo que ir a alimentar mis animalitos (dice fluttershy con su voz)

— y tu rainbow (dije)

— emm eeee si bueno yo eeee bien y tu (dice rainbow)

— rainbow emm tus alas (dije )

Rainbow ve que sus alas esta estiradas y se pone un poquito roja

— yarecordetengoquehaceralgoadios (dice rainbow rápido y se fue volando)

Castillo de la amistad

— spike, Isaac regreso esta en el hospital (grita twilight)

— que dicha, voy a visitar lo (dice spike bajando la escalera )

— espera ocupo enviar una carta a luna (dice twilight)

— okey esta bien ten aquí hay papel y tinta (dice spike dando le lo dicho)

Carta:

Querida princesa luna, es para informarte de un hecho importante pues Isaac a regresado a ecuestria, ahorita se encuentra en el hospital de poniville,se encuentra bien, el esta esperando te tu visita sin más que decir me despido

Atte princesa twilight sparkle

— bien toma spike, envía la por favor (dice twilight)

Spike toma la carta y le prende fuego con su llama verde enviando la a luna.

— bien, listo iré con isaac , chao twilight (dice spike saliendo del castillo )

— okey spike ten cuidado (dice twilight)

Canterlot

Luna se encontraba viendo el cielo, con ojos aún llorosos pues no sabia del hecho increible en poniville, luna ve como se genera una carta

— quien me enviara correo ? (Dice luna leyendo la carta)

Mientras luna lee la carta se le nota su felicidad y unas lagrimas salen de sus ojos

— esta vivoooo (grita luna feliz )

De la nada entra celestia a mil por hora

— hermana estas bien nada te a pasado, (dice celestia asustada por el grito)

— estoy bien, iré a poniville (dice dando le la carta a celestia)

— okey, dice celestia ten cuidado (dice miemtras ve a su hermana desaparecer por el hecho y lee la carta)

— hay mi hermana esta muy enamorada (dice celestial feliz por luna)

Entra candasce al cuarto

— tía luna esta bien, oí un grito viniendo de aquí (dice candasce)

— si ella fue a poniville a ver a su novio (dice celestia)

— Isaac ya regreso, bien por luna (dice candasce )

— tía algo me dice que esta familia real horita va a crecer más (dice candasce)

Hospital de poniville

Mientras estaba solo me puse a intentar caminar pues solo estaba sentado en la cama, pues no quería bajar de ella, aún así mi pata fracturada dolía un montón cuando la apollaba pues esta mala, por eso los doctores me colocaron un pañuelo alrededor de mi cuello con mi pata levantada para evitar lastimar me más

La puerta de al frente se abre y entra spike

— Isaac, valla que te paso porque eres poni (dice spike)

— nada solo que me disfrace de poni (dije sarcástico)

— mm, bueno, que bien que estas bien por lo que veo (dice spike)

— por bien quieres decir que me duele hasta el culo (dije con dolor de recordar lo, pues en el río me golpe con cada una de las piedras )

— mm, si debe ser doloroso, además tu tablet que dejaste aquí, esta en el castillo por si quieres tomar la (dice spike)

— no te preocupes, te la regalo, ando otra tablet (dije)

— gracias, bueno fue un gusto volver a verte, me tengo que ir chao (dice spike)

— bueno esta bien (dije)

Mientras esperaba entro luna aún que ella no sabia quien era yo

— disculpe no has visto a un humano por aquí (pregunta luna)

— mm no que yo sepa pues según te leído los únicos humanos están en el everfree (dije jugando con luna)

— mm esta bien gracias (dice un poco triste )

— oye sabes algo si e oído algo (dije bromeando )

— si y que a — interrumpido por un repentino beso —

Luna se separa rápido

— QUE TE PASA PONI RARO (grita luna enojada por el beso mientras me pega con su casco por mi cabeza )

— auch luna, que te te dicho de pegar me así, es que me emocione por verte (dije con dolor de cabeza)

— que, espera isaac? (Dice luna con duda )

— sorpresaaaa (dije )

— Isaac (grita luna mientras me da un abraso tipo poni )

— pero que te paso, porque eres poni (me pregunta luna)

— fui brutalmente envenenado por la broma venenosa (dije )

— aww pobrecito mi poni (dice luna observando mi cola moverse)

[ como la de los perros cuando están felices ]

—tienes que contarme todo lo que te paso (dice luna o usare un hechizo donde observarse tus recuerdos (dice luna)

— todo (dije nerviosos por la violación de hace unos dias )

— si todo (dice decidida luna )

Continuara...

Bien mis lectores hasta aquí este episodio,espero que les haya gustado pues me encanta cuando te gusta. (n_n)


	14. Adaptando me a las circunstancias

Hola y bienvenidos (as) aún nuevo capítulo de un mundo extraño, muchas gracias a todos los lectores que siguen esta historia que ahora son más de 1200!, nunca me sentí tan feliz por hacer algo que estar escribiendo estas historias para su entretenimiento sin mas que decir vamos directo al grano.

Capítulo XlV: adaptando me a las circunstancias

 **Advertencia este capítulo solo para mayores de 18, estas bajo tu riesgo seguir leyendo, contenido explícito** **.**

En este respectivo instante todavía me encuentro en el hospital pues las chicas o luna no pueden sacar me pues sigo en cuidados intensivos, pero lo que me preocupa es como le diré al pueblo de los humanos que su representante es un poni por comer algo que no tenia que comer, pues es un hecho de que por bastante tiempo seré poni, pues las palabras de ese libro eran muy convincente hasta su marcadas con letra más oscura, pero como soy costarisence hice lo contrario de lo que decía el libro, osea come lo.

Es por eso que en estos dias e estado pensando como decir le al pueblo mío, pero otra cosa es como contar le a luna todo lo que me paso mientras estuve perdido en el everfree pues hay cosas un poco delicadas, como son la violación, las 4 caídas de los barrancos y el ataque de la manticora o sobre todo como no me ahoge mientras estaba K.O en el río, pero eso es fácil excepto lo de la violación eso si esta un poco difícil decir lo.

Aún si no me preocupa, pues mi idea después de salir es ir con Luis e intentar reparar o construir a asterión pues con todo lo que paso hasta se me a olvidado.

Sin embargo eso es fácil pues lo más preocupante que no me a dejado dormir es como contar le a luna pues capas de que la pierdo.

Pues mi persona es como un imán para los desastres, pues en tiempos atras en la tierra e estado como 3 veces a punto de morir.

[Esto es encerio estuve 3 veces, soy un milagro de dios! ]

Aún así son cosas que pasan pero ya que me caiga 4 veces en un barranco no es mala suerte si no que estas maldito pues no es normal eso.

Ya amaneciendo, lo bueno de ser poni es que no asustarse cuando camine pues no muchos ponis me an visto y eso que te estado como 1 año aquí y no se dan cuenta, capas de que estos ponis uno les pasa al frente y no se dan cuenta, otro dato es que luna viene a llevar me a canterlot pues quiere que no me pase nada, como ya les dije soy un imán para las catástrofes.

Pero pensando en otras cosas un hecho importante es que por error dejamos en la tierra a más de 130 personas abandonadas pero no en planeta, si no en los satélites, por eso te estado con los planos de asterión mejorando lo para que pueda ir con el y salvar a las personas atrapadas en los satélites pues no es de dios dejar los abandonados.

Entra luna como a las 6am

— luna que haces aquí tan temprano (dije confundido)

— sabes para que estoy aquí, nos vamos a canterlot (dice luna feliz )

— pero digo no pudiste esperar a las diez o las 9 pero a las 6 luna (dije un como adormilado por no dormir en la noche)

— lo se pero como tu te metes en problemas como un potrillo por eso te llevare más temprano (dice sacando me de la cama con su magia)

— bien tu ganas, pero no me digas potrillo, soy un adulto joven (dije )

— con que tengas 18 no te hace libre (dije luna )

— lo se pero deja me disfrutar lo (dije en un tono gracioso )

— haay Isaac estas mal ya (dice luna en broma)

— si más o menos no se, no me acostumbro a ser poni, no es que lo odie, pero se me complica caminar, lo increible es que puedo volar, bueno más o menos, las otras veces casi me mato...(dije)

— solo es de practicar más y ya no notaras la diferencia (dice luna saliendo y yo la sigo)

—lo se luna, bueno vamos a canterlot (dije)

— esta bien, pero te puedes marear (dije luna)

— no te preocupes, soy el hombre de hierro, tengo estomago de hierro (dije como un macho pecho peludo )

— lo veremos (dice luna haciendo el hechizo y desapareciendo )

Canterlot

Aparece luna y yo en un estado verde.

Fui a una maceta y me cayo la maldición de monte suma

— estomago de hierro claro...(dice luna con un poco de asco)

Cuando termine de devolver todo me limpie el hocico

— no me advertiste del hechizo, pensé que estaba dentro de una secadora (dije aún con un poco de naucias )

— para que dices que tienes estomago de hierro (dice luna )

— lo se era jugando pensé que íbamos en tren (dije ya un poco recuperado)

— mm pasa debes ir a bañar te (dice luna)

— bien mami (dije molestando la )

— mm ve ya antes de que te bañe yo (dice luna)

— donde esta el baño...sabes lo buscare yo (dije saliendo del cuarto de luna rápidamente)

— ahh Isaac no has cambiado nada en la tierra eso me gusta (dice luna)

Con Isaac

Veamos según este letrero el baño esta aquí (dije entrando )

Cuando entre al cuarto del baño, literalmente mi hocico cayo hasta en suelo pues había una tina con incrustación de oro y diamante, un retrete de marmol y el piso era de basalto y la pared de la ducha era de moscovita además de que todo era increiblemente limpio, no como la humanos en general el baño huele a mierda o como nosotros orinamos en las putas paredes de los edificios [ más que todos son los borrachos lo último]

—wow aquí si me gustaría bañar me siempre (dije asombrado)

Y así entre a la ducha a bañar me pues olía a zorro muerto literalmente

Salgo como 12 minutos después y regreso al cuarto de luna

— lunaa ya me bañe donde estas luna? (Grite entrando al cuarto)

Y cuando entre la puerta de la nada se cierra ademas de las cortinas y otro que otras puertas

— luna eres tu o hay espitirus chocarreros (dije asustado un poco)

— no aquí no hay eso, solo estoy yo, celestia fue hace 1 dias al imperio ,con las chicas se fueron cuando te visitaron

[ pd twilight si tiene su castillo y el cofre solo que mobi el robo de la corona a ese momento detalles después ]

— y bueno porque me atrapaste aquí (dije ya más calmado)

— bueno quiero hacer algo aquí contigo (dice luna seduciendo me )

— eem aa jugar ps3 (dije mientras tragaba como don Ramón del chavo del 8 )

— no eso será después, como tu te me tes en problemas rápido, quiero este día para mi (dice acercan doce luna a mi cara)

— no es lo que creó o si lunita (dije ya más nervioso)

— oh si lo que piensas es todo cierto (dice luna mientras me besa)

 **Advertencia material para adultos mayores de 18 si sigues leyendo no me hago responsable de que pierdas tu infancia, quedas advertido.**

Luna me da un apasionado beso que dura más o menos 1 minuto hasta que nuestros cuerpos piden aire, nos separamos y un hilo de saliva nos separa, cuando nos recuperamos nos volvemos a besar apasionadamente, hasta que luna ciente algo abajo en su zona, ella vuelve a ver y es que mi pene se despertó

— hay que pilluelo (dice luna mientras lo toma con sus cascos)

— lunaaa que haces (dije un poco excitado)

Luna no me responde pero lame un poco mi pene que esta un poco medio duro y luego lo introduce todo a su boca mientras lo lame rápidamente.

— lunaa (dije ya excitado)

Luna lamia mi pene rápidamente, sin dar me cuenta mis alas se estiran dando a conocer ya mi limite, por obvias razones luna sabe de eso y lame más fuerte.

— lunaaa me me vengo (dije ya a mi máxima excitación)

Cuando dije eso luna chupa más fuerte hasta que me corro dentro de su boca, luna saca mi pene y se traga mi semen

— mm sabes bien( dice luna ) pero es mi turno

— gracias?, bueno luna te quiero (le dije mientras ella colocaba su entrada en mi boca)

Yo no muy seguro saco mi lengua y lamo un poco y oigo como luna gime un poco, eso me da un poco de seguridad y empiezo a lamer más rápido, lo extraño es que pensé que el sabor era aún limón dulce XD [ eso lo invente LOL ] mientras más lamia la entrada de mi luna se humedece más.

— ahh ahh aaaah Isaac ya ya casi (dice luna excitada, con sus alas desplegadas a su máxima hendidura )

Cuando luna me dice eso yo lamo más rápido hasta que luna se vienen mi cara mojando me todo con sus liquidos

— ahhh eres increible (dije agitada luna)

— gracias luna (dije yo un poco agitado mientras besaba a luna )

No separamos del beso luna me pregunta

— listo para el plato principal (dice luna mientras movía las caderas provocando me )

— luna pero puedes quedar embarazada (dije un poco ya más nervioso)

— no te preocupes no estoy en celo, ahora monta me (dice luna ya en posicion )

Yo no muy convencido me coloco atras de luna y me subo en ella [ la idea es como los perros, todos an visto como ellos se aparean,yo lo se!]

Mi pene queda alineado con la entrada de luna y empujo, poco a poco mi pene entra en ella y sentí su calor en mi pene, luna al parecer le dolía pues vi como una lágrima salio de su ojo [saben eso es porque cuando un animal entra en celo su vagina se abre o se expande pero cuando no esta en ese período su estado es más estrecho es por eso que a luna le duele cuando le ingreso, y eso fue clases de biologia en FanFiction ]

— luna estas bien (dije preocupado por ella )

— s si solo ve lento (dije luna con dolor )

Cuando ingreso todo mi pene espere un momento para que luna se acostumbrara con el intruso en ella, hasta que me dijo que me moviera,

Empecé con movimientos lentos y fui acelerando poco a poco.

— Ahh ahhh ahaa isaac más rápido (dice luna ya excitada con sus alas desplegadas)

Accediendo a luna aumente mi velocidad de embestidas y así duro como 30 minutos, hasta que sentí algo, pues mis alas se extendieron

— luna ya ya ahh me vengo (dije excitado )

— ahh ahh haaa Isaac has lo adentro mío, soy tu ya, toma meee (dice luna con sus alas desplegadas por el acto que con llevamos )

Con embestidas más fuertes y rápidas, empuje una vez más adentro de luna hasta que me corri dentro de su vagina.

— lunaa (dije soltando mi liquido dentro de ella)

— ahhh ahhhh (dice luna al sentir mi semilla dentro de su vagina )

Luna y yo caemos cansados en la cama, pero sin yo retirar mi pene dentro de ella

— eso fue increible luna (dije agotado )

— si estuvo bien (dice luna )

Saco mi pene dentro de luna y veo como semen cae de la vagina de luna

—estas segura de que no quedaras embarazada (dije )

— no Isaac, pero si quieres cuando este en celo hacemos uno (dice luna provocando )

— mm toda vía no quiero hijos luna,pero si nos casamos podria pensar lo dos veces (dije acurrucado me el pecho de luna)

— por eso te quiero Isaac (dice luna besando me)

— y yo a ti mi luna (dije mientras nos dormiamos )

Fin del material de adultos, no me hago responsable de daños psicológicos o mentales se los adverti

A la mañana siguiente después es esa noche, me despierto y salgo del cuarto sin despertar a luna, voy al baño que me gusto a bañar me pues el olor a sexo se huele XD

Cuando salgo regreso donde luna quien esta despertando se

— buenos dias luna (dije )

—ah buenos dias isaac (dice luna adormilada )

— como amanecido mi luna favorita (dije )

— muy bien más con lo de anoche (dice luna )

— si eso estuvo increible (dije ) ademas mientras estuve en la tierra te traje varios juegos que encontré (dije)

— a ver talvez le sirva a mi poni station (dice luna)

— bien traje medalla de honor, call of duty 3 black obs, mortal combat 5, FIFA 2017 ,pepsi 2016,minecraft, survivalcraft, outlast, five nigth and fredy pizza, the joy of creations,ace combat 4, twisted metal 4 y esos son todos (dije)

—wow tantos trajiste, como no se dañaron (dice luna)

— soy mago por eso están como nuevos (dije en broma)

— claro mago...porque no probamos el de outlast (dice luna)

— eee mejor en la noche, deberías bañar te cualquier poni notara lo que hisimos en la noche porque tienes manchado tu cola y otras partes (dije bajito)

— mm ese tienes razón, pero tu me debes un hijo (dice luna saliendo corriendo rápidamente al baño )

— what? Espera que hijo (dije ya un poco asustado ) luna lunaaa, ahh se fue, bueno me vengar e en la noche con outlast (dije con cara de terrorista) voy a morir del susto con este juego...gordo feo...(dije viendo la foto del disco que tiene, pero luna no vio la foto)

Castillo del imperio de cristal

Aquí paso lo de ecuestria girls, pero solo a recuperar la corona no para coronarce.

Celestia después de que regreso twilight dijo que tuviera más cuidado con ellos, además de que por dicha no era la corona de los elementos.

Canterlot castillo

8pm

— luna estas segura que quieres jugar es uno de miedo (dije )

— hay no seas llorón Isaac, ningún juego da tanto miedo (dice luna mientras lee el prologo)

Inicio del juego :

Tu "Eres Miles Upshur, un periodista cuya ambición está a punto de ganarle un profundo viaje al infierno en la tierra. Siempre dispuesto a escavar en peligrosas historias que ningún otro periodista se atrevería a investigar, buscarás el oscuro secreto en el corazón del Mount Massive Asylum, tu no eres un luchador por eso tus únicas obsiones son esconder te, correr o morir.

Advertencia: las personas con problemas al corazón no deben jugar el juego así como los epilepticos.

" ustedes sigan la trama del juego recuerden que inicia en el carro"

— empezamos bien con el juego (dice luna )

Varias horas después de luna haber jugado

— no no no volveré a jugar eso (dice luna traumada)

— luna estas bien (dije)

— bien BIEN, tu trajiste esa cosa y casi me deja un trauma psicológico (me grita luna)

— oye yo te dije que no lo jugaras (dije además ya ni da miedo ese juego mintiendo)

— sabes mejor apaga lo no quiero jugar eso más (dice luna con miedo)

— vaya si a ti te da miedo que le pasaría a fluttershy (dije) mañana puedo volver a poniville (pregunté)

— no, es peligroso (dice luna recuperan doce mentalmente)

— peligroso de que (dije)

— mañana es la epoca de apareamiento de ecuestria, los ponis importante viene a canterlot a evitar eso (dice luna)

— osea que tu me tienes aquí para eso (dije un poco nervioso)

— que no no, solo los pegasos, unicornios y terrestres, a excepción de los elementos ellas estarán aquí por eso (dice luna)

— hay que dicha pensé que sería padre (dije del susto)

— mm no quieres ser padre? (Dice luna con duda

— no es que quiere pero quiero estar listo para eso, ademas no nos precisa o si luna (dije molestando la)

Luna poco a poco se va poniendo roja hasta que me da un cosco bien pegado

— auhhh luna mi carita (dije con dolor)

— como se te ocurre decir eso (dice luna roja )

— oye tus alas se estiraron (dije aún con dolor pues un cascado duele )

Luna se pone más roja, más bien parece ya un tomate que un azul marino, pero como dije eso luna hace un hechizo de sueño y me duerme

— claro que quiero hijos más contigo... (Le dice luna al aire pues me aplico un hechizo)

Y asi paso el resto de la noche, yo noqueado con un hechizo y luna se puso a jugar ace combat para intentar olvidar outlast, pues mañana será un loco día

Continuara...

Bien hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, se que este no tuvo mucha interacción con los demás personajes, pero hacia falta ya que luna e Isaac ponificado interactuaran más, ya que en el pasado siempre se mete en problemas, si tiene un comentario me lo dejan y yo se los respondo, espero que les haya gustado porque, me encanta cuando te gusta (n_n) .


	15. Día de celo

Hola y bienvenidos (as) aún nuevo capítulo de un mundo extraño, muchas gracias a los seguidores de este fanfic y a los que leen la historia de shadow, pues eso me hace feliz que les gusta mis historias, sin más que decir continuemos

Capítulo XV : día de celo en ecuestria

En esta época del año de ecuestria por hay de junio 27 en la tierra, cada año los ecuestres experimentan su epoca de apareamiento, pero no todos participan en este erótico día pues los que no participan van a canterlot y son asegurados en el castillo pues así son las leyes, por eso cada año es donde los ponis aumentan su numero, pero no todos tienen el mismo día pues algunos tienen ese periodo 2 o más meces después de ese día, o algunos mucho más antes, por eso los elementos son resguardados en el castillo de canterlot para evitar ese tipo de problemas, aún así son libres de ir se pues no es obligado.

Mientras yo iba despertando pues mágica mente me dormí pero yo tengo cierta evidencia del porque

— luna luna... Carajo que se hizo (dije mientras me levantaba )

Yo buscando a luna, pues no la encontraba en el cuarto, hasta que escuche algo en un salón

— no pueden ir se, recuerden que hoy ecuestria entra en celo (dice una voz)

— si lo se, pero no podemos solo porque entren en celo estar encerradas aquí, además quien dice que voy a buscar a un macho (dice otras voz)

Confundido me acerque a la puerta pero esta se abrió de golpe

— ahh –dije mientras caía de cara al suelo–

— Isaac, estas bien (dice twilight )

— si si estoy bien, todos mi movimientos están fríamente calculados (dije levantando me )

— que bueno pensé que te lastimaste, pero que hacías en la puerta (dice twilight)

— iba entrar, pero tu la abriste y quería probar la dureza del piso (dije )

— mm perdón pero no sabias que estabas detrás, bueno me voy a poniville (dice twilight saliendo )

— okey adios twilight (dije entrando )

Cuando entre, estaban las chicas exceptuando a twilight que salio, hablando con celestia y parecia que las cosas se ponen muy tensas

— no no, ya les dije que no pueden ir haya (dice celestia)

— vamos, yo no quiero estar aquí encerrada por un día (dice rainbow)

— a ver que chorizos esta pasando aquí (dije entrometiendo me)

— nada Isaac solo una pequeña discusión con ellas (dice celestia)

— bueno tiene suerte, yo les resuelvo su problema, pues vi demasiados programa de caso cerrado LOL (dije colocando me a la par de celestia)

— bueno se que tu podrás convencer las (dice celestia saliendo y dejan do me a mi a cargo de ese problema)

— rainbow dime tu queja, después tu fluttershy, luego rarity, applejack y pinkie (dije)

— bueno solo que yo quería ir a cloudsdale pero celestia no me deja (dice rainbow)

— y porque no te deja, específica (dije )

— bueno emm como poniville o en general esta en celo, es más posible salir embarazada (dice rainbow un poco roja)

— mm, aún así ustedes son las que se cuidan, será su problema si quedan embarazadas pues ustedes son responsables de su vida y su cuerpo (dije )

— nos estas dejando ir (dije applejack)

— si, pueden ir se, ya les dije es su vida sean felices vivan felices, caso cerrado (dije )

— kiaa gracias, gracias, gracias (dice rainbow abrazando me )

— si si si esta bien emm vallan antes que venga celestia (dije)

— si perdón (dice rainbow sonrojada y saliendo con las demás )

Entra luna y celestia con candasce y shining armor

— hola Isaac ya arreglaste lo de las mane six (dice celestia)

— si, llegamos a un acuerdo rápido (dije )

— y que fue el acuerdo (pregunta celestia)

— que las dejaba ir se a sus casas (dice )

La cara de celestia cambia de una feliz a una mirada sería con un leve tic en el ojo XD

— porque decidiste eso (dije celestia un poco enojada)

—pues no son bebes para que haya que cuidar las, están bastante grandes y pueden cuidar se solas (dije )

— pero son los elementos tiene que estar aquí (dice celestia intentando no gritar me)

— no necesaria mente, además twilight puede traer las en un segundo (dije)

— pero pueden estar en peligro (dice celestia )

— digo que no me van a ayudar (le dije a las demás)

— eemm tía el tiene razón, ya son bastante grandes, ellas pueden hacer su vida (dice candasce)

— si pero quien toque a mi hermana, lo quiebro (dice shining armor)

— a ver shining porque lo quiebras digo twilight no protesto cuando te casaste con candasce (dije)

— bueno soy el hermano mayor..pero eso que tiene que ver (dice shining armor)

— que edad tienes (dije)

— he 32 (dice shining armor)

— twilight tiene 26, digo ella puede casarse con quien desee pues ya es adulta... Y no tiene porque ser vocero tu de ella (dije seriamente)

— acaso es tu problema (dice shining armor)

— indirectamente no, pero me caen mal los hermanos protectores y voceros (dije)

— calmante shining, el tiene razón twilight puede decidir es mayor ya (dice candasce)

shining armor me mira con odio, y yo con cara de boom bich porque le gane

— pero digan me algo, porque no puedo ir a poniville, que están en huelga o hay ladrones o secuestros (dije confundido)

— no Isaac, es que hoy es la epoca de apareamiento de los ecuestres (dice celestia)

— osea no puedo ir a poniville (dije)

—NOOO estas loco, puede pasar te algo (dice luna preocupada )

Todos miran a luna, quien se pone un poco roja, luego me ven quien estaba yo viendo al suelo un poco nervioso

— mm esto es incomodo, cuanto me tengo que quedar (dije)

— normalmente 1 día dura, además como todo el castillo esta resguardando a los ponis importantes no hay espacio,por eso dormiras con luna (dice celestia)

—con luna... —dije mientras tragaba fuerte — bueno no hay problema, además podemos jugar con el play (le dije en general )

— si, pero ese de outlast no, no lo supero, quien fue el enfermo mental creo ese juego del demonio (dice luna)

— y que no traje el 2 si no te da diarrea y algún paro cerebral ...

— lo se luna, la primeras vez de jugar lo, tuve un trauma (dije)

— bueno creo que ustedes están bien juntos (dice candasce molestando)

— emm candasce no tienes algo que hacer (dije )

— mm no pero puedo molestar un rato (dice candasce )

— ahhh con las mujeres no se pueden pelear, tienen un tera de defensa (dije saliendo del cuarto molesto )

— que es un tera? (dice luna con duda) [ un tera son 1000 gigas ]

—no se pero debe ser algo importante (dice celestia)

Mientras yo salia del cuarto, regrese al de luna para ver por el mirador pues, me da flojera ir afuera pues hay que salir.

Cuando llegó a afuera, una vista hermosa, pues la fuente de canterlot daba un sonido relajante a demás del canto de las aves que estaban en unos pocos arboles que habían en el lugar, pongó más atención a lo lejos pues literalmente se podía observar todo el pueblo de povinille hasta su castillo y parte del everfree, realmente hermoso esta vista pues en la tierra, solo se veían edificios cada metro cuadrado.

— es hermoso verdad (dice luna entrando al cuarto)

— si es bonito, dada la cosa de que no puedo salir del castillo (dije)

— sabes del porque, las ponis andas buscando quien las preñen, bueno algunas, por eso en el castillo se albergan a los ponis importantes (dice luna)

— si lo se, pero no pudieron hacer una ley que no hagan eso a lo loco (dije confundido)

— mm, no es que no se haga, la hay, pero hay un problema (dice luna)

— cual es luna (dije )

— bueno como sabes en ecuestria hay más hembras que machos, por eso cada macho es obligado a ir co hembras por macho, es obligado (dice luna un poco triste)

— significa que...que (fui interrumpido )

— si, ahora que eres poni debes seguir esa ley, debes encontrar 2 hembras más (dije luna un poco decepcionada )

— pero yo no quiero luna, solo quiero con usted, yo no soy de los infieles (dije viendo por el balcón )

— lo se, pero es algo que no puedo decidir yo (dice luna)

— en realidad si puedes decidir hermana (dice entrando celestia)

— hermana pero la ley (dije luna)

— haay hermana hay cosas que tu no has aprendido (dije celestia)

— de que hablas (dice luna confundida )

— la ley dice que un macho tiene que estar co hembras si las dos ponis hembras aceptan ese trato (dice celestia)

— significa que yo...puedo...estar...con isaac sola para mi (dice luna un poco más feliz)

— oye ni que fuera trofeo (dije un poco ofendido)

— perdón me emocione (dice luna un poco sonrojada )

— si luna si puedes, esta en tu derecho, se feliz (dice celestia feliz por luna)

— gracias hermana (dice luna brincado como pinkie)

Me acerco un poco a celestia

— has la feliz o te rompo todo los testículos, me oiste Isaac (dice bajito pero fuerte celestia mientras sale del cuarto)

— la reputa madre (dije Con un poco de miedo )

Las horas pasan en este día yo esperando poder ir al everfree pero no puedo porque las ponis han dan buscando terror show y capas de que salgo y me hacen una segunda violación y eso no es bueno, por eso mejor no salgo del castillo por temor post traumático de lo que había pasado con la reina de las cambiantes que literalmente me obligo a embarazar la, sin embargo ahora yo soy más cuidadoso con quien me encuentro o eso pensé...

Aún así como toda persona tiene que vencer sus miedos, a duras penas logre convencer a luna que me dejara ir a poniville y obvio que no fue fácil, literalmente me dijo que me cuidara como si fuera un bebe.

En poniville

Yo llegando al lugar del sexo, pues así le puse en este día donde toda poni busca terror show con un macho, aún que lo que vi no me gusto pues al bajar del tren habían en el suelo fluidos desconocidos y obvio que yo no iba a ver que era y me dirijo al castillo de la amistad

Llendo a escondidas como misión imposible cubriendo me de cualquier poni que pase pues no quiero que me violen pues eso no es bueno.

Castillo de la amistad

15 segundos de entrar a ponivlle

— TWILIGHT PUTA MADRE HABRÁ ME LA PUTA PUERTA,TWILIGHT RÁPIDO VERGA, TWILIGHT JUE PUTA ME CAGO EN TODO, PORQUE NO HICE CASO MAL PARIDA SEA, TWILIGHT LA PUERTA (dije asustado muy asustado...)

Rapidamente la puerta se abre y veo a twilight con cara de asesina y me pasa rápido

— pero que te pasa gritando vulgaridades al aire (dice twilight enojada)

— que querías mierda, si como 8 ponis locas querían violar me, tenían caras psicodélicas (dije un poco asustado )

— mm es de saber se, eres un poni joven, potencialmente por en las edades de apareamiento (dice twilight)

— ya ya ya, deja la biología para otro momento, me quedo aquí ni en broma salgo de este castillo (dije )

— bien, tu cuarto será que lo compartas con rainbow, pues ella no pudo llegar a su casa en cloudsdale a tiempo (dice twilight )

— digo no hay más cuartos (dije)

— no , recuerda que tu antigua nave destruyo la torre del castillo, y no se a reparado todavía (dice twilight un poco molesta )

— no fue mi culpa, y con su permiso voy al cuarto me duelen los pies de correr (dije)

— son cascos (dice twilight )

— lo que sean da lo mismo para mi (dije )

— pero porque no usaste tus alas para venir (dice twilight con duda)

— verga cierto tenia alas, además no se usar las solo vuelo muy bajito (dije ya en la puerta del cuarto )

— bueno descansa porque ya luna levantó la luna (XD dice twilight)

— bueno, espero que rainbow entienda (dije preocupado )

— si ella es comprensiva aveces (dice twilight cerrando su puerta del cuarto )

Yo entro al cuarto de rainbow y la veo que esta durmiendo por dicha pero lo malo que la tengo que despertar...

— RAINBOW DESPIERTA OLGA SANA (dije gritando y asustando a rainbow)

aahhhh fuego donde dice volando y chocando en la pared

— Isaac porque me asustaste, digo porque me despiertas te (dije rainbow regresando a la cama)

— bien si, como veras regrese de canterlot, casi fui brutalmente violado por 8 ponis hormonal mente locas y twilight me dijo que compartieramos cuarto (dije)

— ella dijo eso (dice rainbow un poco sonrojada )

— si, como yo sin razón destrui su torre hace 11 meces (dije )

— bien ven acuestate (dice rainbow invitando me )

Llego y me acuesto y veo a los ojos a rainbow

— y como te va con tu inscripción en los wonderbolts (dije )

— e a mmm bien me aceptaron, estoy en prueba (dice rainbow un poco nerviosa )

De la nada rainbow me da un beso profundo [ pd yo estoy de espalda y rainbow sentada, soy poni si se les olvida ]

Advertencia contenido explícito si leen más de esta parte no me hago responsable de daños mentales y otras cosas, quedan totalmente advertidos!

Cuando rainbow me deja de besar un hilo de saliva nos separa y yo digo

— porque me besaste rainbow (dice aún en trance )

— porque me gustas Isaac, cuando te vi por primera vez en pegado, una chispa entro en mi, (dice rainbow mientras me vuelve a besar )

Como saben yo sigo siendo humano por dentro y hay acciones que no puedo evitar

Pues rainbow vio como se despertó cierto amigo mío, y rainbow me deja de besar

—quieres llegar lejos mm, bien (dice rainbow tomando mi pene con sus cascos )

— rainbow qu que haces (dije un poco nervioso)

Rainbow no me contesta pero en cambio, me empieza a chupar mi pene excitando me poco a poco, ella lo hacia un poco lento pero poco a poco fue aumentando su velocidad hasta llegar a un pundo donde mis alas se estiraron por la excitación

— rainbow no no, suelta me (dije quitando me )

— oye, que te pasa (dice rainbow )

— yo no puedo hacer lo, lo siento (dije )

— bien, te entiendo quieres a luna verdad (dice rainbow celosa)

— bueno si, se que no lo entiendes (dije)

— si si lo entiendo, me contaron que hace años los ponis eran leales a sus hembras, antes del virus mortal (dice rainbow)

— virus, que virus hablas (dije con miedo )

— según cuentos ponis, un virus mato el 70% de los machos en ecuestria, ahora la cosa esta mal, pues hay muy pocos machos, hay un 27% de machos y un 83% de hembras (dice rainbow)

— y desde cuando tu sabes algo de eso (dije confundido)

— yo no se, lo lei de ese cartel (dice rainbow señalando con su casco al cartel )

— " yo con cara de póker face " o por dios (dije )

— bien como no quisiste hacer nada, mejor duerme (dice rainbow regresando a dormir )

— claro, ahora soy un objeto sexual (dije dando la espalda a rainbow en la cama )

— no pero tu llamas la atención por tu juventud (dice rainbow )

— ahh, mañana le pregunto eso a twilight que no lo entiendo (dije con duda y durmiendo)

Y así paso la noche un copo extraña pero tranquila, excepto con algunos sonidos de perreos intensos a fuera del castillo [ perreo intenso es lo del sexo muy intenso y lo de terror show es sexo también eso lo dice mox en whatdafuckshow ]

7 am :

Yo me despierto y veo que al lado esta rainbow bien dormida, yo me salgo de la cama con cuidado de no despertar la.

Cuando me salgo, voy a la puerta a la mesa del mapa cutie donde ya estaba twilight con un té

— buenos dias twilight (dice )

— hola isaac como dormiste ( dice twilight mientras tomaba del té )

— más o menos, pues rainbow roncaba como un carro destartalado (dije )

— no se que sea eso pero lo tomare como que no dormiste (dice twilight)

— bueno, solo quería preguntar algo, bueno un poco más en privado (dije )

— mm, ven vamos a mi cuarto (dice twilight dejando el te y llendo al cuarto )

Pero algo que no nos dimos cuenta es que rainbow entendió mal pues ella pensó que íbamos a otra cosa, y fue a avisar les a las demás.

En el cuarto

— cual es tu pregunta Isaac (dice twilight con atención)

— bueno, porque las ponis hembras emm se atraen más por los machos jóvenes (dije un poco sonrojado e incomodo )

Twilight un poco sorprendida por la pregunta y un leve sonrojo — bueno es que los jóvenes tienden a resistir más emm a las necesidades de una hembra... (Dice twilight un poco roja)

— verga, osea por eso han dan como locas por mi, cuando llegue a poniville (dije entendiendo un poco la situación)

— bueno si, además de que ya se acabo el celo de poniville, asi que esta te tranquilo (dice twilight)

— ahhs por dicha no me atraparon, seria un poco traumático, además de que en el camino me tropiece 5 veces con unas piedras (dije feliz)

— no creo que eso sea suerte si no porque a spike se le calleron esas piedras, pues las esta subiendo para que reparen la torre que me rompiste (dice twilight un poco enojada )

— mm bien, lo siento por la torre, pero no sabia que la nave era mía (dije)

— por cierto y que paso con la nave (dice twilight)

— lastimosamente fue destruida en la guerra (dije nostálgico )

— lo siento por la nave, pero por lo menos sobreviviste (dice twilight)

— si eso es lo bueno, bueno te dejo voy al everfree donde Luis ( dije)

— ve con cuidado, ya que tu suerte es mala (dice twilight en broma)

— ja ja ja que graciosa, mira como me río (dije sarcástico)

— mm ve antes de que de haga un hechizo (dice twilight un poco molesta)

— bueno adios, manda saludos de mi parte a las chicas (dije mientras me iba)

Continuara...

Bien hasta aquí este capítulo, perdón si me estoy tardando en actualizar, es que ando en unos embrollos, si les gusto el capítulo no olviden dejar su comentario, espero que les haya gustado porque me encanta cuando te gusta (n_n)


	16. El regreso de asterión

Hola y bienvenidos (as) a un nuevo capítulo de un mundo extraño, perdón si me e estado tardando mucho, pero desde esta semana sango de vacaciones y hay tiempo de sobra para escribir, sin más vamos a lo que vinieron :)

Capítulo XVl : el regreso de asterión

Mientras iba caminando por el bosque everfree, records que yo llevaba el CPU de asterión y me dio la idea de reparar la nave, para ver si encuentro una puta cura para la broma venenosa que injerí días atras, pues quedar se como poni no es una opción de las que hay.

Con forme avanzaba en este terrorífico bosque, pues sonidos del viento y ramas rompiendo se, daban un ambiente como el de la llorona pues el aire era un toque frio,sin embargo varios minutos de camina por fin divice al aventamiento humano, pero tenia que buscar como hacer que me crean que soy Isaac y cual es mi plan...si hacer una caballada estilo holiwood.

— no puedes entrar aquí poni sin un permiso de las princesas (dice un humano de seguridad )

— Bryan no te pongas así, deja lo sabes que pueden entrar (dice otro humano de seguridad)

— vamos Andrés no me dejas hacer lo que quiero (dice Andrés)

Y así una estúpida pelea entre los dos guardias me permitió entrar...

Mientras caminaba en la empedrada calzada mis pies resonaban...

— cascos Isaac (dice una voz de twilight)

— TWILIGHT deja mi mente ah que cosas con esta poni (dije molesto)

— perdón pero tienes que saber tu físico (dice twilight desapareciendo)

Bien como decía mis cascos... Resonaban en la empedrada calzada mientras avanzaba hacía donde debería estar la antigua entrada a ecuestria que ahora solo yo puedo entrar y salir, gracias a mi reloj teleport que así le puse, este lo llevo en mi pata izquierda delantera [ soy izquierdo ] y al parecer nadie lo a notado.

Cuando entro a la carpa veo solo a mariana mi hermanastra un poco de caída pues se le notan un poco las lagrimas y que a estado llorando por lo ojos rojos.

— hola, como estas (dije feliz de ver a mi hermana )

— hola poni (dice mariana decaída )

Cuando me dijo poni sentí mi corazón romperse pues me recordó que perdí literalmente mi humanidad por culpa de una porquería de mata mal parida...

— no sabes quien soy (dije yo con lagrimas )

— pues no nunca te e visto (dije mariana levantando se )

— no mientas, mariana yo se que si sabes (dije mientras una lagrima se me escapaba del ojo)

— c co como sabes mi nombre (dice un poco asustada )

— yo conozco a mi hermana (dije sonriendo )

— espera...Isaac (dice mariana )

Cuando ella dijo eso, yo dije si con mi cabeza y ella corre y me abraza

— pero que te paso, eres un pegaso (dice mariana sorprendida)

— bueno comí algo que no tenia que comer (dije un poco arrepentido)

— ah cuando el hambre ataca con la comida se desquita (dice mariana en broma)

— si si, se que no debí comer la, y donde esta Luis (dije)

— esta atrás de la bodega, ven te llevo (dice mariana guiando me)

Mientras caminabamos en el camino vi muchas tuercas y tornillos regados por todos lados y llegamos a la bodega que era un desorden del demonio.

— Luis ven un momento es una sorpresa (grita mariana )

— ya voy, da me un momento (dice una voz lejana de Luis )

— vamos rápido esto te hará feliz (dice mariana)

— vas, no ves que estoy ocupado (dice Luis a lo lejos)

— no seas malo,ven no dejes aquí esperar (dice mariana ya molesta)

— bien bien ya voy (dice la voz de Luis)

3 minutos de esperar Luis llega donde mariana y yo

— bien cual es la sorpresa (dice Luis limpiando se la grasa en un trapo )

— que no lo vez (dice mariana señalando me con el dedo )

— que un estupido poni (dice Luis abiertamente)

— auhh Luis que fue esa a puñalada (dije por lo anterior)

— – Luis sorprendido – la reputa madre Isaac playo estas vivo (dije Luis)

— que va soy una ilusión, además cuida tu vocabulario (dije)

— si si, perdón, pero que picha te paso porque eres un pegaso (dice Luis )

Mariana sale pues ya le sangraban los oídos de los insultos

— como algo que no tenia que comer (dije arrepentido )

— idiota juntas te el hambre con las ganas de comer verdad? (Dice Luis )

— si si si, un error lo comete cualquiera, pero regresé por algo (dije )

— a ver que ocupas, aquí hay muchas cosas tuyas que trajo ma (dice Luis)

— no no es por eso, es por asterión (dije)

— si que paso con la nave, supongo que la estas cuidando (dice Luis mientras se apoya en un poste y yo me siento )

— e mm no, pues fue destruida hace varios meces por una bomba de mega tones (dije triste por la nave)

— y quieres que la reconstruyamos verdad? (Dice Luis)

— si, podemos hacer lo ? (Dije)

— si,si podemos, venga donde empezamos, mejor la construimos en el claro del pueblo poni (dice Luis)

— bien, llevare la matriz de asterión para su integración después (dije)

— a bueno salvaste algo por dicha (dice Luis )

— si el CPU estaba intacto, le dire a twilight lo del terreno (dije)

— bueno move te, yo mañana con un camión llevo con todo (dice Luis)

[Pd ahora los camiones usan un catalizador más poderoso para evitar la contaminación, además de que ahora la electricidad en su mayoria es por el sol, viento y agua, y no usan combustible fósiles si no hidrógeno o por el sol, más delante les explico el avance humano ]

— mariana donde estas (dije)

— si Isaac que ocupas (dice mariana saliendo de unas cajas)

— bueno mañana Luis y yo empezaremos la reconstrucción de asterión (dije)

— esa no fue la que exploto en el 2015 en tu colegio (dice mariana)

— si si, ni me lo recuerdes, bueno te veo mañana (dije saliendo )

Y así, ahora me encuentro regresando a poniville a pedir le un favor a rainbow para ver si me enseña a volar pues soy una zorra intentando volar pues creo que hasta una avispa me gana

En poniville

— rainbow puedes venir un segundo (dije gritando a una nube )

Pronto cierta poni asoma su cabeza a la orilla

— ven para acá (grita rainbow)

— no puedo baja por favor (grite)

Muchos ponis que pasaban me miraban extraño pues era pegaso y no volaba hasta la nube

— ahhss tu si molestas (dice rainbow bajando de la nube) que quieres

— ocupo un favor (dije)

— mm que quieres (dice rainbow)

— me enseñas a volar (dije un poco avergonzado )

— okey pero te costara (dice rainbow con una cara nada agradable )

— cuantos bits (dije enojado )

— con eso no si no otra cosa (dice rainbow)

— ahh tu ganas lo haré pero no por ti, si no por volar (dije molesto por el trato )

— bien, yo pongo la fecha y tu lo haces (dice rainbow mientras nos dabamos la mano )

— cascos Isaac (dice twilight pasando )

— pero que? twilight esta escena no es tuya (dije)

— pero ya dije ya no eres humano ahora debes conocer tu nuevo cuerpo (dice twilight mientras se iba con un hechizo)

— ahhss que poni más necia (dije con cólera )

— me da igual, ya hicimos trato y te jodiste isaac chao, en 2 días practicaremos (dice rainbow mientras su vía la nube )

8 horas más tarde / 5pm

A esta hora, con ven si a twilight que me dejara ese terreno en la entrada a poniville, para reparar a asterión, y obvio no fue fácil y solo queda esperar a que llegue Luis al lugar asignado.

6 PM

Ya oscureciendo por luna, va llegando la camioneta de Luis , y el sonido del motor asusto muchos ponis que pasaban por hay.

— pinche por fin llegas (dije)

— diay agradezcas que vine, bien donde dejo todo (dice Luis)

— pon lo por haya y mañana empezaremos la reparación (dije)

— por mi esta bien, por dicha traje 2 tiendas de campaña una para ti y otra para mi (dice colocando las )

— si eres la fruta madre, vamos a dormir (dije cansado )

Y así pasamos la primera noche, no hicimos mucho pues solo se trajeron los metales que se ocuparan.

5 am hora de poniville

A esta hora me voy despertando por que me dio la gana, sin embargo no podía ver mucho pues era muy de noche, pero faltaba poco para que celestia subiera el sol.

— hueputa Luis pendejo levanta te (dije golpeando su tienda )

— carajo usted si jode, eres más molesto como poni que como humano (dice Luis abriendo el zipper de la tienda )

— muchas gracias por el cumplido (dije agradecido )

— bueno como ya me despertaste vamos a construir a asterión, pues es mucho trabajo (dice Luis saliendo de la tienda)

— bueno yo empezare la construccion de la sala de control y la matriz (dije llendo al camión por las partes )

Y así una construcción bien fuerte empezó a las 5:32 am, aún poniville no esta activo pues es muy temprano, Luis empezó reparando errores del CPU de asterión que yo traje, y yo bueno intentaba hacer lo mejor posible para que me salga bien pues con los cascos esta bien complicado.

A las 8 am ya teníamos bastante avance pues yo ya supe como tomar cosas con mis cascos aún que suena algo extraño y totalmente bizarro,otro dato es que ponis que pasaban por aquí hacia steet acres apples, se de tenían para observar a Luis pues nunca habían visto muy de cerca a un humano y menos al objeto que es más grande que es su camión.

Twilight que quería saber más esta con migo, no pregunten cuando llego, ella preguntaba cada cosa que hacía y por dicha si sabía lo que hacia no como antes que no tenía ni idea para que servia yo ya casi tenia completo la sala de la matriz de asterión para colocar lo.

— Isaac ese otro boton para que sirve (dice twilight )

— mm creo que era para la intensidad de la luz (dije debajo del tablero )

[ yo estoy acostado de espalda como un mecánico debajo de un carro ]

— y esa palanca para que es ( pregunta twilight )

— para acelerar la nave (dije mientras colocaba un fusible)

— Luis tienes listo el CPU (dije debajo del tablero )

— 2 minutos (grita Luis )

— valla ustedes son un buen equipo (dice twilight )

— si, me alegra regresar a lo mío, pues soy mejor constructor mecánico que editor de software (dije)

— que es un software (dice twilight)

— mm vez esa tarjeta verde que tengo por mi cola, eso es un software, bueno eso funciona con pulsos electricos para hacer funcionar algo de un modo específico o designado (dije )

— interesante, (dice twilight tomando la tarjeta )

— toma aquí esta el CPU, yo regreso a continuar con otras cosas (dice Luis llendo otra vez a la computadora portátil )

— gracias (dije tomando lo )

— puedo ver contigo (dice twilight interesada )

— si, pero ten cuidado puedes golpearte (dije)

Twilight con cuidado se introduce debajo del tablero y colocando se en mi posicion que yo estaba.

— y ahora que vas hacer (dice twilight )

— bueno colocar el celebro de la nave (dije con el CPU )

— eso es un celebro (dice twilight sorprendida )

— si y no, son como las neuronas de un cuerpo de algún animal, pues su funcionamiento es más rápido y sin errores (dije)

— Wow increible que algo tan pequeño tenga poder (dice twilight impresionada )

— nunca juzgues un libro por su portada (dije viendo a twilight y regresando a los cables )

— hay conoce ese dicho...pero que es lo que me pasa porque estoy tan feliz de estar a la par de el...hay no...me enamore de el ( piensa twilight )

— ah odio esta parte (dije intentando colocar las entradas correctas )

— es un dificil (dice twilight )

— no es que con los cascos que tengo no puedo introducir bien el CPU (dije)

— deja me, yo lo hago (dice twilight mientras con su magia lo coloca correctamente )

— gracias twilight bueno con eso ya terminamos aquí (dije saliendo )

— solo ten cuidado con - sonido de golpe - la orilla de la mesa (dice twilight tarde )

— ja jajaja hay jale baboso (dice Luis riendo se )

— ah que chorro de malos (dije con dolor pues me golpe la cabeza )

— estas bien (dice twilight preocupada)

— si estoy bien , solo un pequeño golpe (dije sobando me con el casco para bajar el dolor )

— y ahora que hadas Isaac (dice twilight interesada )

— bueno hora de encender lo, Luis traes el panel solar (dije )

— si aquí esta,( dice dando me lo Luis)

— como funciona eso (dice twilight sorprendida )

— bueno funciona cuando el sol calienta estos receptores, mientras más caliente más produce (dije conectando lo al tablero )

[ pd recuerden que no hay ninguna pared solo la matriz y el tablero están al aire, la altura del tablero es de 1,40 m y la matriz esta abajo del tablero ]

Computadora : estado cargando 0%

Conection of internet: don't

Estados de los sistemas : aire: failury / energy: online / propulsores : failury.

— hay que dejar lo que cargue un poco (dije)

— no entiendo lo que dice esa cosa (dice twilight triste)

— es que esta en ingles bueno algunos, por eso hay que dejar que cargue (dije)

— y ahora que harán (dice twilight )

— lo más dificil colocar paredes, y todo lo demás (dije)

— bueno los dejo trabajar adios Isaac y Luis (dice twilight desapareciendo en un hechizo )

— Luis hora de lo complicado (dije )

— ni me lo recuerdes (dice Luis )

Computadora: conectando...conectado a galaxi tap 4

Dirección IP 1293238-2392 / conexión a internet si / bateria 88%

Bateria del sistema 30%

Mientras la computadora se cargaba, yo empece a colocar los paneles de titanio alrededor, en forma circular, Luis y yo trabajamos durante todo el día, pinkie nos había traído un poco de comida, ahora trabajamos en la noche pues gracias a la luz de la luna se podía ver muy bien que estábamos haciendo, además que la nave ya tenia forma y esta tenia formar de triangulo ( ∆ ), pues no quería una forma de maguen ( ) pues era más complicado pues tenia muchos pasillos y uno se perdida rápido,eran las 3am y todavía le da vamos fuerte para completar la nave pues en 1 día tenia que ir con rainbow a entrenar.

— Luis como llevas el software del motor 3 (dije ya un toque cansado )

— listo en 1 minuto (dice Luis )

— bien sabes donde va verdad (dije )

— si, mejor te lo doy y tu lo pones (dice Luis )

— bien yo revisar e la computadora (dije mientras iba)

Computadora :

Estado de batería descargando 100%

Conexion con internet si / conectado a galaxi tab 4

Motores / 1 activo / 2 activo / 3 ≠ / 4 ≠/

— mm asterión deberia ya hablar, voy a cargar datos (dije mientras daba con el mouse descomprimir SD )

Descompresión completa actualizando datos

Completo/ reiniciando

Mientras la computadora se reiniciaba, Luis trabajo las 2 ultimas piezas del motor 3 y 4, me subí al motor y entre para colocar las piezas, cuando termine literalmente ya amanecio y Luis se durmio con la cabeza en el teclado de la computadora bajo del morro y entro a la nave al tablero

— bien revisemos la computadora (dije agotado)

Batería cargada 100% duración ∞

Estado conectado con internet

Motores seguros y preparados

Bateria alterna online

— no entiendo porque ya no habla (dije desmotivado )

Altavoces: advertencia vida orgánica detectada iniciando defensa

Dice la altavoces mientras 2 láser salen de las compuertas me apuntan

— identifique se (dice el altavoz )

— Isaac Chacon (dije)

— procesando...negativo Isaac Chacon es un ser humano, identifique se (dice la voz)

— carajo, asterión si me entiendes desactiva modalidad de defensa código n37 (dije ya asustado )

— procesando código correcto, deteniendo... Iniciando verificación

De la nadas una aguja me pincha y me saca un poco de sangre

— ah mi pata (dije adolorido por el pinchaso )

— verificación completa, bienvenido Isaac (dije el altavoz )

— gracias, asterión eres tu o solo el software ( dije )

— no señor soy yo, lamento lo de hace momento pero mis sistemas no encontraban algún parámetro tuyo (dice asterión )

— si lo se solo que ahora no soy humano si no poni verdad (dije triste)

— correcto, pero ya inicie para buscar una cura (dice asterión )

[Pd recuerden que asterión ese la nave pero habla por los altavoces )

— gracias y bienvenido de vuelta amigo (dije feliz )

— gracias señor (dice asterión)

— porque no probamos si puedes volar bien (dije )

— iniciando protocolo de Vuelo (dice asterión )

Pronto la puerta principal se cierra y los motores hacen sonidos de encender se y pronto lanzan potentes ráfagas de llamas alrededor de las turbinas, y los motores se viran hacia al suelo para poder elevarse, y varios segundos la nave esta volando en el cielo

—mm indias revisión de los sistemas (dije )

— iniciando... Bateria al 100% / motores en línea y funcionando / temperatura normal / refrigerante normal/ oxigeno normal.

— alto como que refrigerante yo no le coloque eso (dije )

— ese fui yo señor, cuando descomprimiste la memoria, inicie protocolo de reparación (dice asterión )

— mm ya la, okay pero intenta usar energia renovable y no combustible fósiles y menos los radioactivos (dije)

— a la orden señor, por cierto debemos aterrizar pues empezare la mejoras del interior (dice asterión )

— okay, bien regresemos a poniville porque ya vamos a pasar a canterlot (dije )

Y así la nave regresa al lugar donde estaba pues se auto mejorará sola, en 1 minuto la nave llega al claro donde estaban antes.

— asterión cuanto durar as con la mejora (dije )

— aproximadamente 5 días (dice asterión )

— bien te quedaras aquí o iras a otro lugar (dije)

— iré al lugar montañoso del sur , necesito ciertos minerales (dice asterión )

— bien, te ver e en 5 dias, adiós (dije saliendo )

— adiós señor (dice asterión despegando y perdiendo se en el horizonte )

Cuando la nave se fue Luis se despertó rápido

— Isaac y la nave (dice Luis aún medio dormido )

— se la robaron (dije yo con cara de troll face )

— mm QUE! Puta madre quien fue (dice Luis asustado )

— jajaja mentira logre que volviera y fue el solo a mejorar se (dije)

— pendejo, no te lanzó agua porque te reproduces (dice Luis regresando a dormir )

— mierda rainbow y el entrenamiento (dije corriendo donde acordamos rainbow y yo )

Continura...

Bien hasta aquí este capítulo de mi fanfic perdon si me e tardado en actualizar, solo que e estado avanzando 2 capítulos más para tener cierta ventaja, como por ejemplo si tengo un capítulo completo y otro incompleto, termino el incompleto y publico el completo y así sucesivamente para dejar un margen de error, sin más espero que te haya gustado pues me encanta cuando te gusta (n_n)


	17. Aprendiendo a volar

Hola y bienvenidos (as) aún nuevo capítulo de un mundo extraño, gracias a las personas que leen mis dos fanfic se los agradezco, sin más vamos al episodio.

Capítulo XVll : aprendiendo a volar ( 7_7)

Bueno yo ya me dirijo a las clases de vuelo con rainbow que me había dicho que fuera a una pequeña elevación donde hay unos barrancos aún que yo no tengo buenos recuerdos a la par de un barranco como sabrán mi karma es de la gran puta y me pasa lo contrario, o será que estaré maldito sin embargo no lo se.

— hola Isaac ya llegaste que bueno (dice rainbow con traje militar y anteojos oscuros )

— pero que mierda? estas bien digo nunca te vistes así (Dije por ver a rainbow así )

— no cuestiones mis métodos, ademas twilight esta por haya por si te pasa algo (dice rainbow )

Me fijo y twilight me saluda con su casco y yo la saludo.

— eso significa que me voy a quebrar verdad (dije ya más nervioso )

— depende ahora salta del barranco (dice rainbow )

— QUE estas drogada o que, es que me tienes que enseñar, no que te de sagaz de mi (dije asustado )

— no cuestiones mis métodos y ahora salta (dice rainbow )

—sabes te contare un cuento que le paso un mamut y dice:

Twilight se acerca y pone atención

you tuve : un mamut quería volar

— había una vez un mamut que quería volar, lo intentaba e intentaba pero no podía volar, un día su amigo el pájaro lo quiso ayudar, desde un quinto piso lo quería lanzar : ¿ que le paso/ que le paso ? Mierda, el mamut se hizo mierda... (Dije )

— pero tu cuento es muy fácil, es obvio que un mamut no va volar (dice twilight )

— gracias por ayudar me twilight para mi es casi lo mismo yo no se volar y quieren lanzar me de un barranco para que me estalle (dije asustado )

— tranquilo Isaac, no te va pasar nada, mejor rainbow porque no empiezas con lo básico (dice twilight )

— saben para mi es como volver a ser pequeño (dije triste )

— hay no te sientas mal, digo a mi rainbow también me enseñó a volar (dice twilight )

— y como te fue? (Dije )

— no digas twilight (dice rainbow quitando se el traje)

— bien lo tomare a mal (dije )

— no es que twilight lo hizo mal, solo que tuvo ciertas complicaciones (dice rainbow )

— saben si quieren que salte esta bien (dije a la orilla del barranco )

— si no quieres no lo hagas (dice twilight )

— lo haré, bien malparido universo aquí me tienes a la orilla del barranco otra vez que varas hijo de puta (dije al aire )

— twilight que le pasa (dice confundida rainbow )

— uy creo que se volvió loco (dice twilight )

Pero cuando dije eso extrañamente la roca que yo estaba se rompió

— saben no se porque grite y ahora veo las consecuencias (dije cuando las roca se rompe y caigo del barranco )

— Isaac no (dicen rainbow y twilight llendo a la orilla )

— a aaaa a puta madre te odio universo (dije mientras caia )

Me doy cuenta que el suelo se acerca y me tranquilizo un poco

— bien primero abre las alas (dije abriendo las )

Cuando las abri mi velocidad de caída se redujo un poco y me recuerdo algo que dan en national geografic que es la ciencia de lo absurdo

— mm una fuerza igual u opuesta (dije mientras caia)

Las chicas observaban mientras yo me rompia el orto del susto

— bien bien, mueve las alas al mismo tiempo (dije mientras las movía )

Cuando bati mis alas mi velocidad de caída era nula.

— en tu cara universo no cai de tu barranco (grite al cielo )

Arriba del barranco

— rainbow cuidado se esta rompiendo la roca (dice twilight quitando se al igual que rainbow )

Y otro trozo de piedra cae por el barranco

— ja ja ja mira como me río de ti universo (dije viendo al cielo y dejo de reír me )

— mierda - sonido de piedra golpeando algo -

— vamos rainbow creo que se lastimo (dice twilight bajando volando )

— espero que no sea grave si no hay problemas (dice rainbow )

Mientras las chicas bajaban a buscarme yo oigo como algo que esta cerca

— hola hay alguien, puedes ayudar me (dije debajo de las piedras )

— Isaac que haces debajo de las piedras (dice fluttershy temerosa )

— mm aprendiendo a volar, pero creo que me caí, puedes sacarme (dije )

— si, espera (dice fluttershy mientras me quita las piedras )

— auh gracias fluttershy, y que haces aquí (dije recuperando me de la caída )

— bueno estaba llevando unos animalitos a su casa, cuando escuche un estruendo y cine aquí (dice fluttershy )

— valla, no sabias que eras así de valiente fluttershy (dije limpiando mis alas del polvo con mis cascos ) [ acción imposible detectada...]

— crees que soy valiente (dice fluttershy sonrojada )

— bueno según nosotros osea la humanidad, el valiente no es quien enfrenta los peligros si no el que tiene miedo y los enfrenta, y eso hiciste tu (dije sentando me )

— gracias Isaac, mira haya vienen las chicas (dice fluttershy )

— Isaac estas bien, no te paso nada (dice twilight revisando me mientras me daba vueltas con su magia )

— ya ya , twilight estoy bien, solo me cayo una piedra de 10 toneladas que pudo matar me (dije )

— claro vez no le paso nada, mis métodos son excelentes (dice rainbow )

— claro lanzar a alguien que no sabe volar por un barranco es un método seguro (dije )

— pss claro o si no como crees que le enseñe a twilight a volar (dice rainbow )

— si no, porque es te vivo es un milagro, que dicha que puede parar la caída volando estático (dije )

— excepto que la roca te dio un buen golpe (dice twilight )

— rainbow le estas enseñando a volar a Isaac (dice fluttershy )

— si, ya esta aprendiendo (dice rainbow segura )

— en realidad no, lo del vuelo estático solo fue porque records algo de ciencias (dice )

Rainbow me mira con ojos asesinos y twilight bueno interesada por lo de la ciencia que dije

— y si yo le enseñó a volar (dice fluttershy en su tono )

— fluttershy tu apenas sabes volar, el debe aprender de una experta (dice rainbow inflando su pecho )

— okay (dice fluttershy dejando se )

— wou wou wou calma rainbow, yo medio se volar, pero eso no es medio para hacer le eso a fluttershy -dije mientras colocaba mi pata delantera alrededor del cuello de fluttershy - digo mira ella y yo estamos en el mismo problema, yo tengo miedo de volar, ella igual, además ella hasta puede ganar me en una competencia (dije )

— rainbow tiene un buen punto (dice twilight )

— pero que es eso que le temes a la altura (dice rainbow un poco enojada )

— digo ni pensaron que yo antes era un humano, un ser incapaz de volar por su cuenta, que su vida paso posado sin despegar los pies del suelo, pero fue convertido en pegaso por una flor y ahora debe saber volar (dije )

— ah tienes razón, bien perdon por obligarte que te lances en un barranco, adios (dice rainbow llendo se volando del lugar )

— y eso -dije soltando a fluttershy que se le notaba un sonrojo - porque se fue así (dije )

— no se lleva bien con las disculpas y menos para un macho (dice twilight )

— bien, significa que en cualquier momento me va pasar algo (dije )

— no te preocupes rainbow no creo que haga nada peligroso (dice fluttershy )

— bueno me tengo que ir a terminar de hacer unos trabajos (dice twilight mientras desaparecía )

— bueno fluttershy creo que me enseñaras a volar (dije )

— s si, ven vamos a mi casa para empezar (dice fluttershy caminando mientras yo la seguía )

— y a ti te gustan los animales (dice fluttershy mientras caminaba )

— si, son bonitos, me gustan todos, bueno depende, pues algunos son peligrosos (dije siguiendo a fluttershy )

— y cuales te llaman más la atención (dice fluttershy interesada )

— mm perros, gatos, los lobos también algunos tipos de leones y pumas y etc (dije pero me tropece con una rama y caí de cara )

— estas bien, (dice fluttershy preocupada )

— si si, todo esta fríamente calculado, solo quería ver la dureza de la raiz (dije fingiendo, pero por dentro me cago en toda la leche..)

— que dicha, pensé que te lastimaste, y tu has tenido a alguien especial en tu vida (dice fluttershy mientras retomaba la caminata a su casa )

— si dices alguna pareja no, soy del tipo de hombres que a ninguna mujer le atrae (dije )

— pero eso era como humano, digo ahora eres un poni, sabes no debiste comer la broma venenosa (dice fluttershy tiernamente )

— hay ni me lo recuerdes, extraño mis dedos, además me duele un poco el ala derecha (dije )

— es obvio, te cayo una piedra pesada encima (dice fluttershy )

— me a pasado peores, digo puede haber quedado estallado o -me detengo pues fluttershy no le gustaba a donde llegó- perdón (dije arrepentido )

— no te preocupes, sabes es raro que las chicas convivan con un poni que no sea hembra (dice fluttershy )

— porque, nunca han buscado algún novio o algo (dice con duda )

— no, la única fue rainbow con soarin pero terminaron porque rainbow lo encontro con otra (dice fluttershy )

— mm ya la, pero y las demás no han buscado (dije ya viendo la casa de fluttershy )

— que es eso (dice fluttershy con leve temor )

Me acerco yo y veo que asterión esta parqueado a la par de la casa de fluttershy

— no es nada fluttershy, solo es asterión creo que ya termino de mejorar se (dije )

— esa es tu nave, no era que tenia formar de estrella (dice fluttershy confundida )

— vamos a ver, si pero esa fue destruida, hace 2 dias Luis y yo construimos otra (dije ya al frente de asterión )

— valla es más bonita (dice fluttershy )

— si, asterión abre me la puerta por favor (dije)

La puerta se abre y fluttershy y yo entramos

— que extraño, no deberia estar así (dije confundido por la oscuridad )

— creo que no debemos entrar (dice fluttershy con miedo )

De la nada aparece el doctor

— hola ustedes que hacen aquí (dice el doctor )

— al contrario yo deberia preguntar eso, que haces adentro de mi nave (dije )

— bueno, mientras viajaba, vi que la nave estaba sola en el bosque y la traje aquí mientras la revisaba (dice el doctor mientras sacaba el destornillador sónico )

Llega una pegaso gris con cutie mark de 3 burbujas y con los ojos como camaleón (sin ofender a quienes le guste a derpy )

— doctor aquí no hay nadie, mejor vamos a la tardis (dice derpy)

— hola derpy, (dije mientras la saludaba )

— aa hola Isaac no te vi (dice comiendo un muffin )

— la conoces (dice el doctor )

— obvio, quien no conoce a derpy (dije )

— pero una pregunta de donde sacaste esta nave (dice el doctor )

— yo la construi, antier la termine (dije mientras iba a la sala de control )

Los demás me siguen

— hiciste un buen trabajo, pero yo le hice unos cambios (dice el doctor )

— que tipo de cambios (dije ya en el teclado )

— es que como vi que no había nadie, pensé que se estrello, y la convertido en maquina de tiempo (dice el doctor )

— que bien, ahora tengo una maquina del tiempo ( dije )

— en realidad sabes que es un gran peso tener una maquina del tiempo (dice el doctor )

— si, pero no conoces a asterión, asterión estas hay (dije )

— que haces, la maquina no habla (dice el doctor )

— si señor aquí estoy, solo para advertirle que hay problemas de seguridad (dice asterión )

— wow increible puede hablar como lo hace (dice el doctor mientras revisaba con su destornillador )

— es algo complicado, asterión como entraron, los dejaste entrar (dije )

— negativo, fueron detectados al nivel de la sala de energia (dice asterión )

— y dejarme decirte que buen usa para las termitas eléctricas (dice el doctor )

— si esas termitas dan la luz, asterión donde esta la maquina del tiempo (dije )

— se encuentra en el sector A7 , esta oculta por proteccion (dice asterión )

— saben esta charla con la nave de Isaac me dio ganas de comer mas muffins (dice derpy sacando una bolsa de muffins )

— tu nave es segura, te dejare a cargo de la maquina, yo iré a la mía dice el doctor llendo al sótano )

— bien, pero porque querías otra nave si ya tiene la tuya ( dije confundido )

— no se, solo me pareció extraño encontrar la sola (dice llendo se con derpy )

— adios (dice derpy )

— señor han desaparecido (dice asterión )

— bien, como te fue con las mejoras (dije llendo con fluttershy )

— ya fueron terminadas, Activando modo nocturno (dice asterión )

— rayos, no puedes abrir la puerta para dejar a fluttershy (dije )

— negativo va contra los protocolos del modo nocturno (dice asterión )

— lo ciento fluttershy te quedaras aquí hasta la mañana (dije )

— no te preocupes, pero donde dormir e (dice fluttershy )

— solo hay un cuarto disponible que es el tuyo Isaac, el doctor elimino 3 para dar espacio a la máquina (dice asterión )

— ven tendremos que dormir juntos (dije )

— okay (dice fluttershy muy sonrojada )

En el cuarto mío

— no te molesta que duermas con tigo Isaac (dice fluttershy )

— no, más bien es agradable estar con tigo (dije )

Fluttershy se sonroja mucho

— no tienes hambre, puedo pedirle algo a asterión (dije )

— no te preocupes no tengo, (dice fluttershy sentando se en la cama )

—asterión puedes descansar la noche (dije )

— a la orden señor, buenas noches (dije asterión mientras un sonido de tele apagando que significa que se fue )

— bueno tu que haces aquí adentro (dice fluttershy )

— pues no mucho, aveces juego (dije mientras subida a la cama y me acostaba )

— es bastante grande para que tu vivas solo (dice fluttershy )

Advertencia contenido explicito adelante, leer bajo su riesgo.

— si, y antes nadie podía entrar eso es lo que me gusta (dije acostando de espalda )

— si tu nos contaste lo del problema de la explosión (dice fluttershy )

— si, ese día fue donde mis sueños se destruyeron en segundos (dije triste )

De la nada fluttershy me da un beso, y digo que ni me lo espere de fluttershy, disfrute el beso hasta que ella me soltó.

— Isaac quiero hacer lo (dice fluttershy roja )

Literalmente eso me cayo como un balde de agua helada

— fluttershy e mm yo no creo que sea buena idea (dije rojo por lo que dijo fluttershy )

— vamos se que tu quieres, (dice fluttershy mientras se me colocaba arriba mío )

— fluttershy porque cambiaste tu no eres así, eres tímida (dije nervioso mientras sudaba un poco )

— si soy yo, pero tu me enamoraste ( dice mientras lamia mi miembro para que despertara )

— fluttershy no espera (dije ya gimiendo un poco )

Pronto mi miembro se despertó totalmente, fluttershy lo toma y lo introduce a su boca mientras yo gemia por la sensación, mientras gemia vi la entrada de fluttershy que estaba húmedo y que tenia un liquido rojo saliendo, involuntariamente la mi su entrada y oí a fluttershy gemir e introduje mi hocico mientras lamia pues eran impulsos involuntarios que no podía controlar.

Rapidamente mientras lamia fluttershy se corre en mi cara con ese liquido claro pero rosado que me descontrolaba, pronto mis alas se abren.

— fluttershy me vengo (dije excitado con mis alas abiertas )

Fluttershy lame más fuerte hasta que me corri en su boca y ella se lo traga.

Fluttershy se levanta y dice que la monte, mientras en su entrada estaba húmeda y con un hilo rojo que salia, aún así no pude controlar me pues eran impulsos involuntarios pues por dentro yo me resistia.

Coloco las patas delanteras en su lomo y las bajo al estomago mientras nuestros miembros están alineados y empujo introduciendo todo mi miembro en fluttershy mientras ella gime.

Rapidamente empiezo a moverme pues no podía controlar me,

Ahora fluttershy gime y a mi se me escapan ciertos gemidos mientras las alas de fluttershy se extiende al igual que las mias

— fluttershy me vengo (dije sin saber lo que dije )

— has lo todo adentro, llena me de tu semilla (dice fluttershy gimiendo )

Penetro hasta que paso al útero de fluttershy y me vengo dentro de fluttershy

— ahhh ahhhrgg (dije mientras seguía llenando la )

— aahhh ahhhh ahh (dice fluttershy mientras gime al sentir las olas de mi semilla caliente dentro de ella )

Después de 4 bombeadas dentro de fluttershy saco mi miembro de ella mientras un poco de semen cae de su vagina, y me acuesto a la par de ella

— sabes...lo que...hicimos (dice fluttershy cansada )

— hacer el amor (dice olvidando algo)

— Isaac tu experimentaste un celo de una hembra (dice fluttershy arrepentida )

— eso significa que voy a ser... (Dije asustado )

— si me preñaste, eso es porque los machos no resisten un celo de una hembra de su misma especie (dice fluttershy mientras se tocaba el estomago )

— fluttershy eso estal mal, termine adentro tuyo en dias de celo y te preñe, cuando dura el embarazo de un poni (dije asustado )

— lo se, las chicas lo entenderán, pues podía pasar con cualquiera, ejemplo rainbow o twilight, normalmente dura 6 meces (dice fluttershy )

— osea si una hembra pegaso esta en celo a la par mía, me apareare con ella involuntariamente hasta preñar la (dije asustado )

— si, porque los ponis tienen la necesidad de proquear en dias de celo (dice fluttershy triste por lo que hicimos )

En la mañana siguiente fluttershy se había ido temprano.

— hay no no no, ya arruine mi vida, (dice debajo de una almohada )

— un memento la maquina del tiempo (dije ) si regreso y evito que yo tenga relaciones con fluttershy podria evitar el embarazo (dije )

— asterión lleva me a la maquina del tiempo (dije )

— a la orden, sigue la líneas verdes (dije asterión )

Corriendo siguiendo la línea verde y llegue a una sala parecida a la máquina del tiempo de la tardis del doctor.

— como funciona esta cosa asterión (dije en el teclado )

— aquí hay una ayuda (dice asterión colocando un video )

—de donde sacaste el video (dije confundido )

— la caja de policía de donde ingreso el doctor me dio la ayuda con algunas instrucciones importantes (dice asterión )

— bien regresemos hasta ayer en la mañana (dije )

Viendo el video hago lo que exactamente hace en el video y pronto afuera se empieza a desvanecer asterión

coloquen el sonido de cuando la tardis del doctor desaparece

— siii yess, arreglar el pasado (dije )

Hace 24 horas / 10 am

sonido de la tardis apareciendo

— ya llegamos (dije confundido )

— correcto señor, según estamos en la mañana del día en que fuiste a entrenar con rainbow (dice asterión )

— bien, donde estamos (dije )

— nos localizamos a 300 metros del barranco (dije )

— mm como haré para evitar lo de fluttershy (dije pensando )

— puede evitar que ella se acerque y hable con las otras ponis (dice asterión )

— buena idea, haré eso, pondre un animalito lejos y que pida ayuda así fluttershy no vendrá (dije saliendo de asterión )

Hago lo que dije, puse al conejo denomino de fluttershy a 3km del barranco, para evitar que oiga la caída de las rocas y regreso a asterión

— señor recuerda que yo me encuentro en la casa de fluttershy si no vas se creara un bucle (dice asterión )

— correcto, mm tengo una idea bastante idiota (dije )

Pasa lo del barranco pero fluttershy no llega, yo cerca y con una capucha para evitar que yo me vea.

— oye tu poni encapuchado puedes ayudarme (dije yo del presente )

— e mm claro,( dije moviendo las rocas)

— gracias como te llamas (dije yo del presente )

— e mm storm (dije nervioso )

— gracias por ayudarme, y de donde vienes (dije yo del presente )

— vengo de la casa de fluttershy, además hay algo extraño por haya, porque no vas (dije viendo a donde llegaba la conversación )

— esta bien,( dije yo del presente viendo que vienen las chicas )

Yo del presente veo que el poni que me ayudo ya no estaba...solo las huellas de sus cascos

— Isaac estas bien (dice twilight revisando me todo con su magia )

Pasa toda la conversación del inicio exceptuando que no hablamos nada de fluttershy ni que ella me va a enseñar

— rainbow más tarde practicamos iré un momento donde fluttershy (dije yo del presente )

— bien, nos vemos a las tres, vamos twilight (dice volando hacia poniville rainbow con twilight)

Con asterión

Con esto arreglo todo verdad (dije confundido )

— correcto, solo falta esperar que el tiempo nos adsorba (dice asterión )

— que significa ( dije confundido )

— al eliminar el embarazo de fluttershy tu del pasado no vendrá a arreglar el error, por eso nos adsorber a el tiempo, pero no olvidaras nada (dice asterión )

— solo esperar verdad (dije )

— correcto cuando tu del pasado llegues a la nave, ya no existir a el problema del embarazo (dice asterión )

5 minutos más tarde con lo del problema resuelto.

— asterión abre me la puerta (dije conmocionado por asterión aquí )

Asterión abre la puerta y yo entro y veo que todo esta oscuro

De la nada aparece el doctor

— hola que haces tu aquí (pregunta el doctor )

— eso deberia preguntar lo yo (dije )

— porque es tu nave (dice el doctor sacando el destornillador sónico y revisando )

— si, asterión como entraron (dije confundido )

— la naves no hablan Isaac (dice el doctor )

— según los datos entraron por la sala de electricidad (dice asterión )

— increible puede hablar (dice el doctor )

— si, yo la construi para que hablara (dije )

— me di cuenta, espero que no te moleste pues hice algunos cambios en tu nave (dice el doctor )

Aparece derpy comiendo unos muffins

— hola derpy (dije saludando la )

— hola Isaac bonita nave (dice derpy mientras comida del muffin )

— bueno le integre una máquina del tiempo (dice el doctor )

— wow en cerio puedo quedar me la (dije )

— bueno si, pero sabes una máquina del tiempo lleva una gran responsabilidad (dice el doctor )

— mm, asterión porque no ocultas la máquina del tiempo (dije )

— la máquina del tiempo esta oculta por una puerta secreta para evitar problemas (dice asterión )

— bueno suficiente para mi, adios (dice el doctor dirigiendo se a la tardis )

— adios derpy (dije )

— adios cuidate (dice derpy mientras caminaba y se tropezaba con el doctor )

— a Isaac se lo que hiciste en el futuro y buen arreglo (dice el doctor entrando a la tardis )

sonido de la tardís desapareciendo

— asterión cierra la puerta me da cosa que haga otro problema (dije llendo a mi cuarto )

— listo, voy a despegar hacia el castillo de la amistad, donde la torre fue destruida aterrizar e (dice asterión )

— bien, dije a costando me en la cama )

" bien Isaac evitas te que yo preñara a fluttershy, no jodi el presente ni nada más este fue el primer viaje en el tiempo sin errores "

Llegamos al castillo de la amistad y asterión desciende y rompe unas bases que los constructores dejaron para reparar el castillo, pero llego twilight y no se veía feliz y salgo de la nave

— hola twilight mira ya termine a asterión (dije nerviosos )

— PORQUE VINISTE A ROMPER MI CASTILLO, QUE TE E DICHO DE ATERRIZAR COSAS AQUÍ (me grita twilight )

— bien perdón por eso, además quería decirte si dejas esta torre así para aterrizar a asterión (dije )

— mm no es un mal plan, pues la torre repararla vale 50000 mil bits y ya te los ibas a cobrar, pero de dejo el techo (dice twilight calmada y entrando al castillo por la bajada )

Sale spike

— que haces aquí spike (dije )

— bueno como vi que twilight iba a matar te pero no paso nada así que adios (dice spike bajando al castillo )

— que desgraciado (dije entrando a asterión )

Continuara...

Bien que les pareció este capítulo, espero que les haya gustado pero antes de dejar de escribir, vengo a informarles que voy hacer un capítulo en un mundo extraño para contestar todas sus preguntas que tengan, ese capítulo se publicara cuando haya mas de 20 preguntas, espero que dejen sus preguntas en los comentarios de cualquier capítulo , acepto todo tipo de preguntas, blancas,negras rojas hasta grises no importa si son violentas pues igual se las contestar e, sin mas espero que les guste el plan y nos leemos en otro capítulo (n_n)


	18. Buscando una cura y el ataque!

Hola y bienvenidos (as) aún nuevo capítulo de un mundo extraño, sin más preámbulo vamos al episodio

Capítulo XVlll : buscando una cura y ataque!

Bien como sabrán hace varios meces fui envenenado por la broma venenosa pero no por ella, si no que yo la ingerí pues tenia hambre...[Capítulo perdidos por ecuestria ] pues ahora con asterión de regreso puedo buscar una cura y así volver a ser un ser humano.

Ahora me encuentro despertando en la nave después del viaje en el tiempo que ya me había jalado una torta y con fluttershy pues por error la deje posiblemente embarazada por eso tuve que fijar en el tiempo y arreglar eso.

Pero cuando me desperté me puse a pensar veamos tienes a asterión puedes buscar una puta cura, digo no creo que sea complicado.

— asterión una pregunta ( dije comiendo un sandwich de margaritas )

— que necesita señor ( dice asterión )

— tu antes hablas tomado una muestra de mi sangre verdad ( dije )

— correcto señor ( dice asterión )

— y no podrás buscar una cura para mi ponificacion ( dije )

— si se puede realizar, pero necesitas a otra persona para que te ayude en las pruebas ( dice asterión )

— mm twilight podrá verdad ? ( Dije )

— señor mis sistemas detectan que hubo un ingreso forzado por el sotano ( dice asterión )

— quien será, guía la hacia la sala de control, así la atraparemos ( dije llendo a la sala de control )

Mientras esperaba a alguien que se infiltro en asterión en la sala de control yo me ocultaba.

— esta detrás de la puerta ( dice asterión )

La puerta se abre dejando ver a una unicornio color verde, con cutie mark de una lira

— lyra que haces aquí ( dije saliendo del escondite )

— como sabes mi nombre, pero mejor una pregunta tu que haces aquí ( dice lyra )

— es mi nave, donde quieres que este (dije )

— mentira esta nave es de Isaac, el esta perdido en la tierra ( dice lyra )

— bueno estaba, hace 3 meces que llegue, por mi reloj teleport ( dije enseñando se lo en mi pata derecha )

— p pero porque eres poni ( dice lyra confundida )

— aaaa bueno aaaa cuando llegue aaaa comi por error la broma venenosa ( dije bajito )

— ahss tu metiendo te en problemas verdad, me alegra verte (dice lyra dando me un abrazo )

— je je si fue complicado los primeros segundos como poni, y ahora me arrepiento de a ver la comido ( dije triste )

— tu encontrarás una cura, además veo que asterión esta bien ( dice lyra )

— si, hace 3 días lo repare con mi amigo ( dije )

— esta bonito como lo dejaron, por cierto que estas haciendo ( dice lyra )

— a bueno, llegas en buen momento, pues iba al laboratorio para hacer las pruebas de la cura ( dije )

— sabes de curas ( dice lyra confundida )

— bueno tampoco es que bruto como sabe ese wey de curas, pero hay vamos ( dije )

— por cierto es que también traje a derpy ( dice lyra )

— pero donde esta, asterión sabes donde esta derpy ( dije )

— según los datos esta en la cocina ( dice asterión )

— mm vamos a ver, creo que ya se lo que hace ( dice llendo a la cocina con lyra )

Llegamos a la cocina, estaba intacta sin embargo si habían movimientos de ollas

— derpy estas aquí ( dije entrando )

— oh hola Isaac,perdon si te gasto algunas cosas, pero estoy cocinando muffins ( dice derpy )

— nooo te preocupes, puedes cocinar lo que quieras, ( dije feliz por derpy )

— ustedes ya se conocen ( dice lyra entrando )

— pss claro, quien no la va a conocer, derpy es como una VIP, además se de quien es novio ( dije viendo a derpy )

— e mm si, quieren muffins ( dije sacando la bandeja llenos de muffins )

— no gracias derpy, pero cuenta de quien es novio ( dice lyra )

— derpy puedo o no ( dije )

Derpy levanta los hombros como diciendo si quieres

— bueno derpy es novia de un poni que se llama doctor ( dije )

— doctor que? ( pregunta lyra )

— doctor whoves ( dije )

— si si, pero doctor que?, que tipo de doctor es ( dice lyra )

— lo ciento ese tipo de informacion es clasificada, ( dije tomando un muffin que derpy me esta invitando) verdad derpy

— si, es un secreto muy peligroso, muy pocos saben de eso ( dice derpy comiendo muffins )

— bueno, vamos al laboratorio para hacer las pruebas, nos acompañas derpy ( dije )

— esta bien ( dice derpy tomando la bandeja de muffins )

Salimos de la sala de cocina mientras asterión nos mostraba el camino para el laboratorio.

— y como encontraras una cura para tu flor venenosa ( dice lyra interesada )

— bueno, es algo complicado pues esa flor funciona como una broma, muy pesada, eso lleva años encontrar una cura ( dije )

— pero si es mucho, estarás así por años ( dice derpy mientras come un muffin )

— depende de cuanto tiempo le invierta a la cura, aún que no me precisa ( dije )

— si te vez bien como pegaso ( dice lyra )

— no sabes lo que e sufrido, no puedo volar, me cuesta tomar las cosas y etc, ( dije )

— pero si es fácil tomar cosas vez ( dice derpy sujetando el muffin )

— vez a esto me refiero es literalmente imposible, esto viola todas las leyes y fuerzas que los humanos creen ( dije )

— para ti es raro, pero para los ponis es la vida habitual ( dice lyra )

— llegamos a mi laboratorio, es una copia del laboratorio de investigación de estados unidos, lo copie de una revista ( dije )

— no pudiste ser original ( dice lyra )

— hay lo ciento, pero mi creatividad es limitada ( dije )

— igual esta cool ( dice derpy )

— bien, ustedes me ayudaran a buscar una cura ( dije )

— creo que twilight se volvería loca aquí ( dice derpy sentando se )

— mm ni me lo recuerdes, por eso no le pedí ayuda, capas de que le da un colapso cerebral por el laboratorio ( dije haciendo me un masaje en la cien )

— ug y eso que twilight y yo estudiamos juntas ( dice lyra viendo los tubos de ensayo )

— y nunca te visito ( dije con duda )

— en realidad no, cuando la princesa celestia la envío a poniville, mis amigas y yo que eramos cercanas a ella, nos olvido, y eso que luego me instale a poniville nunca me visito ( dice resentida lyra )

— hay que buena amiga hiciste lyra, aún que yo no me junte con gente nunca olvido a mis amigos ( dije sacando una aguja del cajón )

— si, me di cuenta con lo de hace unas horas en la sala de control ( dice lyra tomando un tubo de ensayo )

— y tu derpy no tienes algo que decir ( dije sacando una bandeja de cosas que no se para que sirvan )

— bueno, lo único que se de twilight es que se sumerge en los libros ( dice derpy viendo alrededor )

— corrección, no se sumerge derpy, come, duerme, respira libros ( dije bromeando )

Castillo de la amistad con twilight

— aaa aa chuu ( dice twilight estornudando )

— twilight estas bien ( dice spike dando le un pañuelo )

— si, solo que creo que alguien esta hablando de mi ( dice twilight tomando en pañuelo )

— no se, creo que pescante un resfriado ( dice spike )

Adentro de asterión/ laboratorio.

— y que vas hacer ( dice derpy poniendo atención a lo que hago )

— ah ocupo sacar me un poco de sangre para las pruebas y no me gustan las agujas ( dije con la aguja en casco que me temblaba como si tuviera el síndrome de Parkinson )

— mm yo lo hago ( dice lyra tomando la aguja )

— a hazlo rápido ( dije mientras cerraba los ojos )

— uuuy esto esta mejor que una película de suspenso ( dice pinkie )

— ah pinkie como entraste ( dice derpy )

— la puerta estaba abierta y entre ( dice sacando una caja de palomitas )

— me regalas una ( dice derpy )

— claro toma ( dice pinkie dando le una caja )

— auch lyra la próxima avisa ( dije sobando me mi casco donde me saco sangre lyra )

— no seas llorón es un piquete nada más ( dice lyra con la aguja )

— eso es todo, aww pensé que era algo entretenido adios ( dice pinkie desapareciendo )

— alto cuando entró pinkie, espera y como entró ? ( dije con 2 dudas )

— no se, dijo que la puerta estaba abierta ( dice derpy comiendo palomitas )

— que raro yo siempre las dejo cerradas, ( dije con duda )

— bien ya tenemos una muestra de tu sangre Isaac, y ahora que ( dice lyra )

— mm asterión según tus datos, yo todavía soy humano correcto?( dije )

— afirmativo, tu interior sigue como humano, solo que las células de tu cuerpo con cada día que pasa pierden su humanidad, por eso es necesario que encuentres una cura dentro de 2 semanas como máximo o perderas tu única oportunidad ( dice asterión )

— vaya para que eso pasé debe alguien pasar todo un día comiendo la flor venenosa ( dice lyra )

— eee si, que dicha que no lo hice ( dije nervioso )

— en realidad si lo hiciste, el doctor y yo te vimos comiendo las ( dice derpy )

— que, entonces pudieron haber evitado eso ( dije molesto )

— a lo que recuerdo dijo que tu transformación cambiara algo del futuro ( dice derpy )

— ahs ese señor del tiempo es todo un reto saber tus tramas ( dije aún con dudas )

Y así lyra, y yo más asterión busca vamos una cura para detener mi transformación pues según asterión cada día hay menos posibilidad de encontrar la.

1 semana después

Con las chicas.

— alguien a visto a Isaac durante esta semana ( dice twilight )

— no, falto a la práctica de su entrenamiento ( dice rainbow )

— y no esta en su nave ( dice applejack )

— no e podido entrar, nadie me responde ( dice twilight )

— yo lo vi, estaba hace 1 semana dentro de su nave ( dice pinkie )

— pero que posibilidad hay de que este hay ( dice rarity )

— no lo sabremos, pero entraremos no se como pero lo haremos ( dice twilight )

— hola twilight ( dije saludando )

Todos ve vuelven a ver y twilight con cara de póker face.

— no se tu twilight pero yo ya lo encontré ( dice rainbow )

— sip ( dicen todas )

— mm twilight puedes venir un momento ( dije y todas se acercan )

— valla que montón de twilights tenemos ( dije serio )

— chicas esperen aquí mientras hablo con Isaac ( dice twilight )

— bien, que aburridos son ustedes ( dice rainbow )

Twilight y yo salimos un momento a la puerta donde aterriza asterión

— que quieres hablar ( dice twilight )

— ah esto es y no se como decirlo ( dije )

— con palabras daa ( dice twilight )

— ja ja, bien ocupo tu ayuda en mi laboratorio ( dije mientras me colocaba tapones en mis orejas )

— KYAAAAAA enserio ocupas ayuda adentro de tu laboratorio en tu nave ( dice twilight feliz )

Llegan las demás rápidamente

— twilight estas bien ( dice rarity )

— lo siento chicas por si las asuste, fue una noticia que me dio Isaac ( dice twilight )

— y que fue lo que te dijo ( dice rarity interesada )

— hay pero que chismosa eres rarity ( dije entrando a asterión )

— mm que mal educado es Isaac ( dice molesta rarity )

— no importa, las dejo, debo ir con el ( dice twilight entrando a asterión )

— yo no me quedare atrás ( dice rarity colocando un casco en la plataforma de entrada a asterión )

— acceso no autorizado ( dice asterión )

A rariry la plataforma se le desaparece y cae en un charco de lodo

— uy algo me dice que va haber pelea ( dice applejack )

— yo esto si lo pago por verlo ( dice rainbow )

— increíble a rarity le gusta el lodo ( dice pinkie )

— ISAAC te odio ( grita rarity ) mira no más como quedo mi crin, toda llena de lodo, esto es un crimen contra la moda ( dice rarity )

Llega spike y se asusta al ver a rarity

— aaaa un monstruo de lodo ( grita spike entrando rápido a la casa )

— uy golpe bajo en el orgullo de rariry ( dice pinkie )

Adentro de asterión

— Bien cuando entre no gritaras verdad ( dije )

— no, resistir e a esto, hazlo entra y rápido ( dice twilight )

— bien hay voy ( dije entrando a la puerta ) [ no mal interpreten la parte anterior XD ]

— lista twilight entra ( dije del otro lado )

— bien ( dice twilight )

Cuando twilight entro, se le observa un tic en el ojo derecho, pues ella ve que lyra esta dormida sobre la mesa, depy tirada al fondo, pero eso no fue el tic, si no por ver las modernas cosas científicas pues habían microscopios, tubos de ensayo muy modernos, máquinas de mentiras y etc.

— twilight estas bien ( dije preocupado )

— s si ( dice twilight sudando a cantaros )

— mm no pareces, estas sudando, eso es sangre en tu nariz ( dije )

— no ignora eso, ( dice limpiado se con su casco )

— bien la misión es buscar una cura para detener mi ponificación que dentro de una semana será permanente ( dije )

— bien por donde empiezo ( dice twilight lista bueno más o menos )

— en esa mesa esta las muestras, haya están los diluyentes y medicinas y etc, además asterión te ayudara ( dije )

— pero tu no me..- sonido de alguien callendo - ayudaras... ( dice twilight )

— eso es normal pues se extrajeron 4 litros de sangre ( dice asterión )

— 4 LITROS, eso es mucho ( dice twilight )

— correcto, pero ninguna de sus curas a funcionado ( dice asterión )

— y cuantas ya a creado ( dice twilight )

— se crearon tres mil novecientos noventa y nueve ( dice asterión )

— wow esos son muchas, bien empecemos con usar esto ( dice twilight tomando un tubo de ensayo con un liquido verde )

— eso es un liquido para diluir aceites ( dice asterión mientras twilight lo coloca donde esta )

— y cuanto tiempo están así ( dice twilight señalando a derpy y a lyra )

— según mis cálculos desde hace 3 horas, pues no duermen desde hace 7 días ( dice asterión )

— wow debieron de ser bien fuertes ( dice twilight mirando la sangre por el microscopio )

Y así twilight durante varias horas trabajo duro, pero no le a estado funcionado.

Yo me despierto en la noche, y llevo a lyra y a derpy en mi lomo al cuarto para que descansen mejor.

— como vas twilight ( dije somnoliento )

— es extraño, pues parece que la flor venenosa no deja de mutar ( dice twilight )

— si eso lo note después de tres mil intentos ( dije )

— pero es raro, pues yo se la cura, pero no funciona en tu sangre ( dice twilight )

— ah mata demoníaca ( dije molesto )

— asterión no encontraste nada tu ( dice twilight )

— lo siento señorita twilight, pero mis sistemas no encuentran alguna cura aparente ( dice asterión )

— tengo una idea ( dije )

— cual es Isaac ( dice twilight )

— yo tengo un tele transportador de mano, y si vamos a la tierra y luego al pasado, podremos hacer una cura haya ( dije )

— que, viajar en el tiempo es imposible ( dice twilight segura )

— decidido, asterión prepara los escudos para la lluvia asida ( dije )

— a la orden señor, preparando ( dice asterión )

— vamos twilight ( dije llendo a la sala de la máquina del tiempo )

3 minutos más tarde

— mm esto parece inseguro ( dice twilight viendo la matriz de la máquina del tiempo )

— no te preocupes ya la use una vez ( dije colocando el reloj a asterión )

— y a donde fuiste ( dice twilight )

— aaaaaa por hay ( dije evitando la pregunta )

— asterión a donde fueron ( dice twilight más seria )

— hace 1 semana y media, mi capitán, fue un día atras con la máquina pues embarazo a una de las ponis según mis informes se llamaba fluttershy ( dice asterión )

— si uno tiene estos amigos para que quiero enemigos ( dije )

Twilight con un tic en el ojo bastante fuerte hace aparecer un palo

— twilight n no te precipites fue un pequeño mal entendido ( dije asustado ?)

— pequeño mal entendido, si embarazas te a fluttershy ( dice twilight acercando se a mi ? )

— técnicamente no lo esta eso nunca paso ( dije )

— cambiaste la línea, pero lo hiciste ( dice twilight muy cerca con el palo )

— si, si lo hice, pero por eso lo cambie ( dije asustado )

— asterión tienes evidencia ( dice twilight )

— tengo un video señorita twilight ( dice asterión )

— oye de que lado estas asterión ( dije molesto )

— reproduce lo ( dice twilight )

Video :

— fluttershy me me vengo

— has lo adentro

— aaahhh ahhhh

A twilight le da un tic más fuerte.

— asterión recuerda no llevarte a un juzgado para que me defiendas ( dije )

— Como...pudiste... dejar...a...fluttershy...embarazada ( dice twilight pegando me con el palo ) [ los puntos suspensivos son cuando twilight me pega ]

— auch, lo siento auch twilight que culpa tuve yo ( dije adolorido )

— la próxima deja a luna o mi embarazada pero no a mis amigas ( dice twilight )

— perdón...alto que, repite lo penúltimo ( dije extrañado y sobando me la cabeza )

— aaaa que la próxima dejas a luna embarazada... ( dice nerviosa twilight )

— asterión reproduce lo que dijo twilight hace un momento ( dije )

— okey señor ( dice asterión )

→ la próxima vez deja a luna embarazada ←

— no no ese no antes de eso ( dije )

— y si mejor vamos a la tierra a lo de tu cura ( dice twilight nerviosa )

→ la próxima vez deja a luna o a mi embaraza ←

Yo Viendo sorprendida a twilight y ella se oculta debajo de sus alas

— mejor..vamos a la...tierra ( dije impactado )

Twilight roja demasía sale de la máquina del tiempo hacia los cuartos.

— estará bien ( dice entrando lyra )

— arrg desde cuando soy tan lindo para atraer chicas ( dije apretando con un destornillador el reloj a la interfaz de la máquina del tiempo )

— no se, pero tu con ese color de pelaje eres muy atractivo ( dice lyra )

— ah lyra tu también ( dije )

— ya tengo mi pareja Isaac ( dice lyra )

— mm, bien nos vamos quien se quedó se quedó ( dije )

— te ayudo ( dice lyra )

— baja esas palancas y presiona el boton azul ( dije )

— listo ( dice lyra )

Bajo y presiono los botones y afuera se ve como asterión se empieza a desvanecer.

coloquen sonido de la tardis desapareciendo repitan lo una vez más XD

Planeta tierra / 1940

— estamos en 1940 en plena segunda guerra mundial en estados unidos en los laboratorios abandonados ( dije )

— mm funciono al parecer, pero porque eres humano ( dice lyra )

— mm según el manual, cuando ingrese a la tierra y fui al pasado no a pasado lo del portal a ecuestria ( dije )

— eso significa ( dice lyra )

— n no hay cura, seré poni hasta el fin de mis días ( dije triste )

— no te preocupes Isaac, mira el lado bueno ( dice lyra )

— no me molesta e pasado peores, digo caí 4 veces de un barranco que puede ser peor ( dije )

— vez esa es la actitud ( dice lyra )

— bien regresemos ( dije bajando la palanca pero en una pantalla sale error )

— que paso ( dice lyra )

— señor, debe dejar que la energía se recargue ( dice asterión )

— cuanta hay ( dije preocupado )

— 50% y cargando , e activado los reflectores para evitar que nos vean ( dice asterión )

— ah bien, yo yo iré a ver a twilight ( dije )

— yo ayudar e a derpy con los muffins ( dice lyra )

Con twilight

— tock tock, puedo entrar twilight ( dije )

— Isaac, eres ya humano ( dice twilight )

— ahhh ojala twilight, pero no, estamos en le pasado de mi planeta más específico 68 años antes que naciera y creará el portal ( dije )

— y como no lo has creado, por eso eres humano ( dice twilight )

— correcto, bueno con lo que paso en ecuestria, twilight yo te gusto ? ( dije )

— no te voy a mentir, cuando tu reconstruias a asterión empece a sentir algo por ti, esos colores de tu pelaje y melena son demasiados atractivos ( dice twilight sonrojada )

— bueno el inicio lo entendi, pero que tiene que ver un color verde con mi melena amarilla, más bien parezco un limón ( dije )

—je je je je, no pareces un limón Isaac, a mi me pareces lindo ( dice twilight )

— eso pienzas tu twilight pero yo pienso que soy un limón parlante a 4 patas ( dije )

— no debes pensar eso, y cuando regresamos a ecuestria ( dice twilight )

— bueno de eso, hay que esperar a que asterión se recargue un poco ( dije )

— y a cuanto esta ( dice twilight )

— señor ya hay energia suficiente para regresar ( dice asterión )

— mm ya podemos volver, vamos twilight ( dije )

— bien, ( dice twilight levantando se y saliendo )

máquina Del tiempo de asterión

— bien twilight sube esas 2 palancas y presiona el boton azul ( dije )

— listo ( dice twilight )

Yo repito lo de twilight pero al rever.

coloquen sonido de la tardis desapareciendo y repitan otra vez

Ecuestria / 1021 ( presente )

— ah soy otras vez un poni ( dije triste )

— no te sientas mal Isaac, ( dice twilight dando me un beso en la mejilla )

— twilight creo que debes tu hablar con luna lo de tu emm ( dije nervioso )

— aa claro yo le diré, ( dice twilight desapareciendo )

— ISAAC ( grita lyra )

— que paso lyra ( dije saliendo del cuarto )

— es para decirte que derpy y yo ya nos vamos ( dice lyra )

— bueno gracias por ayudar me, ( dije )

— bueno para que están los amigos, adios ( dice lyra despidiendo se y saliendo de asterión )

— adios Isaac gracias por los muffins ( dice derpy saliendo con unas alforjas )

— adiós derpy gracias por ayudar ( dije )

— señor solo quedamos usted y yo ( dice asterión )

— si, puedes abrir el quema cocos quiero ver la noche ( dije )

— okey señor abrir e la de su cuarto y elevar e las escaleras ( dice asterión )

Mientras subia la escalera, el viento frio de la noche impactaba en mi pelaje, que por obra del destino no podía cambiar, pues según el doctor ir en el tiempo y evitar que coma la flor en el pasado provocara un bucle del tiempo que destruiría el mundo.

— luna estas ( dice hablando solo )

Pronto unos ojos salen de la luna brillante y un viento gira alrededor apareciendo la princesa de la noche, luna...

— aquí estoy mi pequeño poni ( dije bromeando luna )

— me alegra volver a verte ( dije acercando me a luna )

— si me hacías falta a ti en el castillo ( dice luna )

— bueno te llame porque mira ya repare a asterión ( dije señalando abajo mío )

— Isaac ya se que no podrás volver a ser humano ( dice luna cariñosa )

— ( suspirando) si, lastimosamente no hay cura ( dije triste )

— hay Isaac no debes sentir te mal ( dice luna )

— no es que me sienta mal luna, mira me, no soy yo mismo ( dije señalando me )

— serás tu mismo cuando aceptes quien eres ( dice luna )

— señor hay una llamada urgente ( dice asterión )

— ponla en altavoz ( dije )

Llamada :

Isaac, si oyes esto, es para decirte que nos atacan, son los estadounidenses estaban ocultos en el bosque, ven cuando puedas están matando a todos, rápido hermano - disparos y sonido de teléfono callendo al suelo- malditos latinos

Fin de la llamada

— asterión prepara modo de batalla y despega lo más rápido que puedas, lugar de origen, baliza A1 ( dije entrando rápidamente )

— Isaac estas bien ( dice luna preocupada )

— no estoy bien luna están atacando a mi familia ( dije )

— señor si despegamos rápidamente dañaremos el castillo ( dice asterión )

— a la picha el castillo despega ya ( dije preocupado )

Abruptamente los 4 motores se enciende derrumbando el techo de aterrizaje y asterión despega en dirección al bosque.

— ISAAC MI CASTILLO ( suena un grito desde adentro )

En asterión

— Isaac calma te no debes estar así ( dice luna preocupada )

— lo siento luna, nadie ataca a mi hermano ( dije aumentando la velocidad de asterión )

Pronto llegamos y muchas casas del pueblo humano están en llamas y unos pocos soldados estadounidenses disparan a las personas que veian.

— miren el cielo, disparen ( dice un soldado )

Pronto varios soldados disparan a asterión

— modo combate R50 ( dije )

— señor esta seguro son armas pesadas ( dice asterión )

— bien usa las pequeñas ( dije triste ) [ XD ]

De la nave salen 6 brazos y estos disparan y rápidamente neutralizan s los soldados

— bien asterión alista un traje bajare ( dije )

Dos brazos mecánicos me colocan un traje balístico estos me permiten volar

— Isaac, no salgas pueden matar te ( dice luna )

— luna te amo ( dije dando le un beso y saltando por la puerta )

— es un loco ( dice luna )

— es un loco pero tu novio señora luna ( dice asterión )

— y como sabes quien es señora o señorita ( dice luna )

— le contestó la pregunta o no señora luna ( dice asterión )

— mejor no ( dice desapareciendo )

Mientras yo descenso en el cielo como un misil abro las alas y empiezo a planear hasta aterrizar a salvó

— Isaac a asterión me copia ( dije por un auricular en mi oreja )

— lo copio señor tenga precaución ( dice asterión )

Corro rápidamente buscando cualquier señal de Luis o de mi hermana, pero solo veía muertos algunos estadounidenses y policias que lucharon además de bastantes civiles, claramente el olor fétido de la sangre y las moscas era demasiado y en una distracción suena otro disparo y ciento un ardor en mi lomo y caigo adolorido

— te tengo estupido poni, conquistaremos su sucio planeta ( dice el soldado )

De la nada el soldado es arremetido por una oleada de balas por parte de asterión

— señor esta bien ( dice asterión )

— no amigo nunca e estado bien ( dije levantando me )

Y veo algo que haría llorar al más machos de los machos pues una gran pila de cadáveres difuntos incrustados en unos postes como ofrendas a las manticoras o a los lobos de madera y fue demasiado para mi.

— asterión perdimos a Luis ( dije viendo su cadaver con un disparo en la sien )

— lo siento señor ( dice asterión )

De la nada ciento un jalón así por mi cola y una cuerda me ahorca en mi cuello.

— tenemos a un poni, y parece un soldado ( dice el capitán del ataque )

— mata lo, que sirva como lección ( dice un soldado )

— arrrrrg ( dije luchando por soltarme y por respirar )

El capitan me levanta y me golpea al suelo 3 veces dejando me aturdido, de una le pego una patada con una potencia quiebra huesos en los testículos.

— capitan esta bien ( dice sorprendido el soldado )

— ma...ta...lo...has que...sufr..a ( apenas se oye )

De la nada el soldado saca una pistola y me apunta en el pie y dispara

— arrrg ( dije del dolor ) asterión ayuda

— que es eso, umm jajaja ( dije quitando me el audífono y lo tira la suelo y lo pisa )

Y me dispara en el lomo

— jajaja estupido animal ( dice el soldado )

Caigo al suelo por los 3 balazos y la sangre que me saque en los experimentos no ayudo

Pronto escucho 2 disparos y caen al suelo los soldados

Mi vista se empieza a nublar poco a poco y vi como asterión me recoge y no veo nada más...

Bip...bip...bip...bip...bip

Escuchaba mientras habría los ojos y solo veía blanco y volví a desmayarme

Bip ..bip...bip oigo otra vez y más detallado

— violación de seguridad alerta violación de seguridad/ activando protocolo Q2

Y me desmayo por segunda vez

Bip...bip...bip...bip..

Oigo mientras habría por fin los ojos y estaba solo.

— asterión estas ( dije )

→ alerta violación de seguridad cerrando/ sala de máquinas

— asterión ( dije más asustado )

→ violación de seguridad cerrando sala de almacenaje

Ya más preocupado, me quito todas las cosas y bajo de la cama y cuando salgo del cuarto me dirijo a la sala de control

→ violación de seguridad

Llego a la sala de control y lo que veo no es alentador,

— se infiltraron en asterión ( dije preocupado )

Continuara...

Bien que les pareció el capítulo, no se les olviden dejar las preguntas para hacer el pregunta le a Isaac, pueden dejar lo en cualquier capítulo de las 2 historias, sin más espero que les haya gustado el capítulo pues me encanta cuando te gusta ?


	19. Intrusión final de temporada

Hola y bienvenidos ( as ) aún nuevo episodio de un mundo extraño, sin más vamos al episodio.

Final de temporada

Capitulo XlX : intrusión

En estos instantes me encuentro desesperado, pues una patrulla de soldados estadounidense se infiltraron en asterión, cuando este me fue a rescatar, ahora los soldados están subiendo para la sala de control, mientras asterión vuela sobre poniville en modo estático.

→ alerta violación del perímetro sala 2D

— mierda, y ahora que hago ( dije subiendo a la silla y sentando me )

— Isaac, estas bien ( dice luna aterrizando al lado mío )

— luna me alegras que estés aquí ( dije )

— a mi me alegra que estés bien, pues hace 3 días que asterión gira alrededor de poniville ( dice luna preocupada )

— ah tres días, rayos esto ésta mal ( dije preocupado )

→ violación del perímetro, sala 3D

— Isaac que esta pasando ( dice luna preocupada )

— luna sal de asterión ( dije )

— estas loco, no te dejare aquí ( dice luna )

— luna por favor, no quiero que te pase nada ( dice )

— bien, pero sabes lo que te haré si haces algo estupido ( dice luna saliendo por el techo )

— mm hace cuanto que deje eso abierto ( dije presionando un boton con mi casco y cerrando el techo )

→ violación de perímetro sala 4D

— bien ahora que hago, ( dije al frente de los controles )

Con los intrusos

— bien cabo,estamos cerca de la sala de control,si la conseguimos podremos conquistar este mundo horrendo ( dice un soldado )

— bien, pero algo no me gusta, quien maneja esta cosa ( dice el cabo )

— no se, pero lo mataremos ( dije el soldado )

— aquí no hay nada, solo más naves o sondas ( dice otro soldado )

— bien, vamos a la otra sala ( dice llendo )

general, aquí por el otro lado no hay nada, condición despejado ( dice un soldado por la radio )

copiado, sigan avanzando, no suelten terreno si hay enemigos ( dice el general por la radio )

Por poniville

— luna crees que Isaac estará bien haya solo ( dice rarity )

— en realidad no, siempre hace alguna tontería ( dice luna )

— mm y porque te viniste ( dice pinkie saltando )

— se que el lo resolverá, es inteligente ( dice luna )

— si es como una segunda twilight, solo que hombre y de otra especie que ahora es poni ( dice rainbow )

— saben no entiendo como se infiltraron en asterión si esta volando ( dice applejack )

— aaaaaaa, si es algo que no se ( dice luna nerviosa )

applejack no muy arraigada por la respuesta de luna, pero no dijo un comentario.

— bien ya le dije algunos guardias de la situación ( dice twilight apareciendo )

— bien porque creo que esto se pondrá más dificil ( dice luna )

Con los soldados ( sala de máquinas ) grupo 1 de 4

— según la informacion debemos apagar los 5 motores para aterrisar ( dice un soldado )

— la información del general dice que debemos apagar todos al mismo tiempo ( dice un cabo )

— bien listos todos ( dice el líder del grupo )

sonido de palancas bajando se y objeto apagando se

Sala de control con Isaac

→ motores inhabilitados

— que porque ( dije preocupado y sujetando me de la silla )

Con las chicas

— Algo pasa ( dice applejack )

— como sabes applejack ( dice rarity )

— pues porque las llamas de atrás de asterión se apagaron ( dice applejack )

— creo que esta callendo ( dice lyra entrando al grupo )

— sip esta callendo ( dice pinkie )

— donde caerá ( dice rainbow )

— con este viento y la dirección creo que en la casa de fluttershy ( dije twilight )

— oigan fluttershy esta haya ahora que dicen ( dice rainbow )

— vamos chicas ( dice twilight llendo ) vienes luna

— no me quedare vigilando ( dice luna preocupada )

Con asterión sala de control

→ violación del perímetro sala 5D

— no no no vamos motores enciendan

→ advertencia altura baja

— ya lo se, no puedo encender los motores ( dije preocupado )

→ no se puede encender los motores, estos están inhabilitados

— vamos, no quiero usar la energia de emergencia ( dije bajando de la silla y colocando me debajo del tablero

→ violación del perímetro sala de almacenes

— 6 salas más y quedare como un queso ( dije nervioso )

Con las chicas

— Vamos esta muy cerca de la casa ( dice rarity viendo a asterión ya casi en la casa )

— como no va a oír el ruido que hace ( dice rainbow llendo a la casa )

— espero que ella este bien ( dice rarity )

Con isaac

En estos instantes tengo una crisis de nervios pues están a 3 salas de mi, lo que e estado haciendo es una estupidez más grande de mi vida y esta se lleva el premio de la estupidez más grande jamás contada, no les haré spoiler que es lo que estoy haciendo pues muy pronto lo sabrán

→ violación del perímetro sala 8D

→ violación del perímetro intersección del piso 8D con la sala de máquinas.

— hijos de puta, ( dije activando un boton de calavera )

→ no se pueden activar las defensas internas, el sistema está bloqueado

— a la mierda, ayuda me, ( dije viendo el techo )

Con los soldados

— bien ya casi llegamos, no disparen lo necesitamos vivo ( dice el general )

— bien, ya casi recuperamos la dignidad que perdimos hace 1 año ( dice el cabo )

Y ellos siguieron avanzando, lo de hace un año es la guerra que hubo en ecuestria por parte mía, pues el ataque fue repelido por asterión

Con las chicas

— miren rainbow saco a fluttershy de la casa ( dice applejack corriendo )

— se están cubriendo, rápido detrás de esa roca ( dice twilight )

Pronto la casa de fluttershy es destruida, bueno aplastada por asterión

Fluttershy se ve llorando por la perdida de su hogar, pero no por los animales, pues ella había visto que la nave iba a caer y saco a todos.

— fluttershy estas bien ( dice llegando las demás )

— si estoy bien, solo por mi casa ( dice fluttershy señalando )

— Isaac no lo hizo al propio fluttershy, hay enemigos en su nave

→ advertencia violación del perímetro sala 9D

— creo que están a punto de llegar ( dice pinkie )

Con isaac sala 10D/ sala de control

— es ahora o nunca ( dije apuntó de tocar el botón con la calavera en llamas )

Pronto las puertas se abren violentamente y entras muchos soldados y me apuntan

— aleja te de ese boton poni ( dice el general apuntando me )

— que les hace pensar que me alejare ( dije con el casco apuntó de presionar el boton )

— si lo presionas te dispararemos ( dice el soldado apuntando me )

— aún que me disparen igual lo presionar e ( dije )

— no seas estúpido, no lo presiones ( dice un soldado )

— de igual modo, morire pues me mataran y si me matan me llevare a todos los que pueda ( dije presionando el botón )

Los soldados me disparan en 5 ocasiones por mi cuerpo.

→ auto destrucción activada, sistema hermético de destrucción activada

— salga ya del lugar corran ( dice el general mientras se acerca a mi )

— larga te imbécil ( dije en el suelo sin moverme )

— tienes pelotas, ten si sobrevives a la explosion ( dice dando me un botiquín )

— sabes no podrás salir del lugar, ( dije forzando la risa )

— lo se no soy idiota, cerraste el lugar, pero nosotros hicimos un agujero en esta cosa ( dice el general saliendo )

→ iniciando auto destrucción / 5 minutos / cerrando compuertas desde la 10D a la 1D

— luna mierda creo que ahora si la cague ( dije intentando levantar me )

– se activan las alarmas rojas con su típico sonido –

— rayos quedan 4 minutos ( dije levantando me con dolor y con sangrado por los disparos )

Con las chicas

— Chicas algo esta pasando ( dice twilight preocupada )

— miren son los soldados de la guerra ( dice applejack )

— rápido detrás de la roca ( dice twilight mientras todas se ocultan )

— rápidos esta mierda va a estallar ( dice un cabo saliendo )

— oigan y el estupido poni va a estallar ( dice un soldado )

— me vale, por querer explotarnos eso de merece ( dije bajando por el hueco )

→ auto destrucción en progreso 2 minutos

— listo corran al bosque ( dice el general saliendo corriendo )

— oyeron chicas debemos entrar a ayudar a Isaac ( dice twilight entrando )

— twilight espera nos, ah que poni esta ( dice applejack subiendo con las demás detrás

Sala de control

— asterión estás ( dije intentando no caer de la silla por la falta de sangre de los disparos )

→ 1:40 para auto destrucción

— bien, así nos llevamos, ( dije ya viendo un toque borroso )

→ violación del perímetro 10D

De la nada aparecen por acto de magia.. Twilight y las chicas

— Isaac que te paso estas bien ( dice twilight preocupada )

— p pero que hacen ustedes aquí, salgan esto va a explotar ( dije con dificultad )

— no nos iremos sin ti ( dice twilight )

— eres nuestro amigo, y no dejamos a nadie ( dice rainbow )

— lo siento pero no puedo ir con ustedes ( dije )

— pero porque todavía nos queda tiempo ( dice applejack )

→ 1 minuto

— no es por eso, una explosión de esta magnitud no dejaria rastro de poniville ( dije )

— podremos resolver lo ( dice twilight )

— no chicas vayan se, hagan eso si son mis amigas ( dije )

— estas loco no nos iremos ( dice fluttershy )

— no es una petición chicas, largo de aquí o las saco por las malas ( dije )

— Isaac no nos hagas esto ( dice twilight con los ojos llorosos )

— sorry my friends, ( dije presionando el boton azul )

Pronto las chicas desaparecen y veo por una camara que aparecen a la par de luna.

→ 20 segundos

— bien hora de irme ( dije subiendo las 5 palancas y presionando el botón negro )

→ energia de emergencia activada

→ velocidad mach 8 activada advertencia.

Violentamente la nave acelera y en 1 segundo rompe la barrera del sonido.

Con las chicas

— twilight adonde va porque va tan rápido ( dice luna asustada )

— lo siento mucho luna ( dice twilight llendo adentro muy triste )

Se ve como el aire de la barrera del sonido se torna más oscuro

— algo esta pasando ( dice rainbow )

— es como si estuviera en un vórtice ( dice rarity )

Adentro de asterión

→ advertencia velocidad muy alta ( 1670 km/s )

— lo siento luna, ( dije cerrando los ojos )

→ 5

→ 4

→ 3

→ 2

→ 1

→ time over

Las chicas ven como una intensa explosión y esta las obliga a cerrar los ojos.

Unos segundos después no hay rastro de nada, con excepción de la casa de fluttershy

— lo siento luna ( dicen las chicas entrando )

Luna solo observa con lágrimas el cielo donde quedo la explosión.

Con las chicas

— saben y yo que casi me lo mando ( dice rainbow )

— espera que! casi te apareaste con el ( dice twilight )

— bueno si, pero el no me dejo ( dice rainbow intentado no hacer contacto visual )

— no creo que haya muerto ( dice pinkie aún con su típica identidad )

— yo tampoco es un pony duro ( dice applejack )

— saben el dijo que callo de 5 barrancos, el debe de estar vivo ( dice rarity )

— es cierto, imaginen se, el construyo a asterión con cascos, y lo logro con sangre, sudor y lágrimas ( dice twilight )

— y es lindo ( dice fluttershy que apenas se oye )

— dijiste algo terrón de azúcar ( dice applejack )

— nada ( dice fluttershy mientras se oculta detrás de su cola )

— espero que lo que dijimos sea verdad ( dice twilight )

Con luna

Luna aún se encuentra observando la zona del cielo donde exploto asterión, con lágrimas que le caigan de sus ojos hasta impactar al suelo, ella hace un hechizo y desaparece.

Continuara...próximamente

Bien chicos perdón por la tardanza de este capítulo se que es sumamente corto, pues son menos de 1900 palabras, sin embargo, las ideas del capítulo eran demasiado exageradas y nos saldriamos del parámetro estable, sin más nos leemos en las demás historias y próximamente la temporada 2 de este fanfic, sin más les dejo los créditos..

Desarrolladores

Isaac

Co desarrollador

Luis

Camarografos

Martín

Rudy

Michael

Felix

Personajes

Twilight como twilight

Rarity como rarity

Rainbow como rainbow

Pinkie como pinkie

Applejack como applejack

Fluttershy como fluttershy

Luna como luna

Celestia como celestia

Lyra como lyra

Derpy siendo derpy

Escritores

Isaac

Corregidos por

Luis

Gracias por leer :)


End file.
